Hiei's Yu Yu Hakusho (Abridged)
by HieiYYH
Summary: What would happen if Hiei was the main character of Yu Yu Hakusho? Since it's an abridged series there are a few differences, like Hiei has an interesting way of speaking, Kurama's a masochist, etc. I made a few changes, but some things are the same too. Hope you enjoy!
1. Hypnotized

Hiei looked up at the giant palace that stood before him in spirit world. He walked up to the call button and said, "I'd like to speak to King Yama."

"Who's this?!" The voice on the other end demanded.

Hiei glared at the button and said, "Hiei the swordsman of demon world. Is he there or not?"

"You're a demon?" the voice asked.

"What part of 'of demon world' didn't you understand?" he asked angrily.

The door opened and revealed a long hallway that looked like a giant throat. He looked down to the very end and used his speed to make it to a smaller door almost instantly. He looked around the door and found another button. He pushed it again and asked, "Is King Yama there?"

"Wait, you're the demon that was just at the main gate, how did you move so fast?" the voice on the other side asked.

Hiei said, "That's not important. Is he there or not?"

The door opened and revealed dozens of ogers running around the room. A green one ran up to him and pointed a device at him. "You, you're Hiei, right?" he asked, not looking at him.

"Yes," he replied, annoyed. The screen showed "550" on it. "What does that mean?"

 _[If you remember in the last season of Yu Yu Hakusho it shows demons at different numbers, Kurama was at 8,000, Yoko Kurama was at 152,000, and Yusuke was at 800,000 by the end of the show, for comparison.]_

"That you're powerful," he answered, "and that King Yama will see you." He turned around and started walking away.

The oger lead him to another giant doorway and left him there alone as the doors opened. King Yama sat on his throne on the otherside. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

"I hear you keep track of every demon that enters human world," Hiei explained, "so I was wondering if you knew where a certain ice maiden was." Strange energy filled the air suddenly.

"You're correct," King Yama said slowly, "I do keep track of every demon in the living world."

Hiei's vision started to turn fuzzy. "What is this?" He asked, getting on his knees.

"A fire demon with the jagan eye," King Yama said, "very interesting and he came straight to me. You're having a hard time seeing and hearing this now, aren't you?"

His hearing started to distort as his vision faded. The ground came up to meet him as he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up he was chained to a wall, in a small dark room. He was gagged but his jagan was wide open. _Can't breathe,_ he thought painfully as he felt the walls closing in on him. In reality the walls weren't moving at all. "You're so tired," King Yama insisted, "you feel like you haven't slept in days, weeks even. Your eye lids are getting heavier and you're getting more and more relaxed."

 _No,_ Hiei thought as he jangled the chains, _I'm getting out of here. What?_ His eye lids really were getting heaviler.

"Every muscle in your body is so heavy you can't move them freely," he continued, "you let them hang in the shackles they're in. You close your eyes as your lids are too heavy to hold open and relax every muscle in your body."

 _Stop it!_ Hiei commanded himself, _I'm so tired...no, he's hypnotizing you. Why is he doing this? I have to get out here. Where's Yukina?_ He closed his eyes and relaxed completely. _Why am I complying. Get out...but I'm too tired._

King Yama said, "When I tell you to wake up, you'll have an uncontrollable urge to take over living world and have every human bow at your feet. You'll meet a demon named Goki in the hallway and you'll conspire with him to steal the Artifacts of Darkness from King Yama's vault. You'll round up countless humans with your jagan eye, cut them with the shadow sword to turn them into low level demons and make them do as you say."

 _Why would I do that?_ Hiei thought to himself. _I won't do it. I'm only here to look for Yukina. Control the humans of living world...steal the artifacts...what was I saying before? Yukina! Who's...why can't I think clearly? Who's Yukina? I have to steal the artifacts of darkness._

The chains that were holding him down disappeared and he fell to the ground. With his eyes closed he couldn't see anything, but the floor he laid on moved upward and the room brightened. "Wake up!" King Yama commanded.

Hiei jolted to his feet and saw King Yama on his throne. Hiei turned around and left. In the hall Goki stood there. "Who are you?" Goki demanded to know, "The name's Goki."

"Hiei," he answered, "we should steal the artifacts of darkness." _Where is this coming from?_ he thought to himself, _Why am I stealing from spirit world? Why did I come to spirit world in the first place?_

Goki said, "A little birdy told me King Yama's leaving tomorrow. We should do it then."

"We'll need reinforcements for sure," Hiei insisted, "even if he's gone it'll still be heavily guarded. We shouldn't take chances."

"Have someone in mind?"

"Yoko Kurama," he answered. _Kurama, why am I bringing him into this? Why do I want the artifacts? To control humans?_ Hiei thought.

Goki laughed and said, "That fox has been dead for years."

"Want to meet him?" Hiei asked, "He's alive and well, in the living world. We'll need his help, we have an orgy of guards to get through in order to penitrate the vault, let alone leave spirit world."

Goki gave him a funny look before saying, "Alright, I'll meet you just outside of Tokyo in the living world."

* * *

Hiei jumped up to Kurama's window and pryed it open. A very surprised Kurama sat at his desk in his room. "Hiei?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Join me," he insisted, "in my quest. I met a demon named Goki in spirit world and we're about to storm King Yama's vault. Forget being a human and become the great legendary bandit you were back in the day. What do you say?"

"The vault?" he asked, "Hiei are you okay?"

Hiei asked, "Are you saying you've never had an interest in the artifacts of darkness?"

Kurama said, "I didn't say that...but the forlorn hope might give me what I need." He thought to himself for a moment in silence.

"The forlorn hope?" Hiei asked, "You mean the mirror?" _The shadow sword,_ echoed in his mind.

"Yes," Kurama said slowly, "you want to steal from King Yama's vault without knowing it's contents? That's not very Hiei of you at all. What's wrong with your eyes?" He looked into them but he could hardly see the crimson color they usually were since they were so small.

"Are you in or not?"

Kurama sighed and said, "Alright. It seems to be my only option."

"You need to meet Goki," Hiei said.


	2. The Artifacts

"You're joking," Goki said, almost laughing, "The Great Yoko Kurama or whatever he calls himself is supposed to be 7 feet tall with silver hair and I don't know-look like a fox!" He laughed in Kurama's face.

Kurama explained, "I'm a human now. I had to flee for my life about 15 years ago and chose a human body to host my soul."

"I don't think this redhaired little girl is the right one, Hiei," Goki replied, "I think he's just pulling your leg."

Hiei replied, "Why don't you fight him then? Try to make him expose himself to you."

"Yep," he replied, "I'll just have to kill him." Goki stared Kurama down.

Kurama pulled out a rose whip and cut down all of the trees that surrounded them in a flash. "Did you have to break all of that wood?" Hiei asked, "What else am I supposed to sleep on?"

"You can sleep in a bed for once," Kurama replied, "like a normal person."

"Hn."

* * *

After breaking into the vault and killing off dozens of guards, Goki held the last one by the head as sirens and flashing lights went off all around them. Hiei said, annoyed, "Goki we've already gotten to the climax together, just finish and pull out already."

Kurama replied, "Double meanings aside, we should be leaving now." Goki threw the oger to the side and ran out of the room with them as lights flashed and sirens blared.

* * *

"Sir we have some information on the criminals now," an ogre said as he came into Koenma's office.

"Alright," Prince Koenma said, "let's see."

"His name is Kurama," he explained, showing a picture on the screen, "and for some reason we don't have much information on him even though he shares a name with the famous demon fox that died about 15 years ago. Yep, what a coincidence that this 15-year-old human boy has the same name. Anyway."

Koenma said, "Keep going."

"His name is Hiei," he continued with Hiei's picture, "and we call him a loner even though he literally came here with two others and clearly works in a group in this instance. That makes complete sense. Who wrote this out?" He stared at his paper.

"What else?" Koenma asked, almost becoming bored.

"This is Goki," he continued, "he has dozens of offenses. Yeah, that guy. What should we do sir?"

He answered, "I already put Yusuke on the case."

* * *

"Oh yes, this is perfect!" Hiei said as he went around cutting down trees. They instantly turned into demons but went back to wood once they left the 20 foot radius of sunshine they were in as it rained everywhere else. "If this is what it can do to trees imagine if I thrust my sword into humans!"

Goki asked, "Do you have to talk like that?"

"Like what?" Hiei glared at him.

"Don't bother," Kurama said, "it's just how he speaks." _He didn't used to be so loud and talkative,_ he thought, _it's almost like something's come over him all of a sudden. Nevermind that, I don't have time to worry about him._ "I'm afraid I must break this alliance."

"Now what are you saying?" Hiei demanded.

Goki replied, "I don't care if he leaves, he just has to hand over the forlorn hope."

"I can't do that," Kurama said, "I need it." Goki glared at him.

"Howdy neighbors!" Yusuke said as he appeared in the treeline, "The next time you steal some magic toys I suggest trying to hide them better. This is literally the only place it isn't raining." He pointed at the sky.

Goki demanded, "Who are you?"

He replied, "Right, let me introduce myself. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, spirit investigator or whatever the hell that baby called it."

"Detective?" Hiei asked, shocked at how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah that one!" Yusuke said.

Goki demanded, "What the hell are you saying, kid?"

Hiei explained, "He's just one of Koenma's fools. He's probably the only human they could round up, he's not even worth fighting."

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked as he saw Kurama leaving.

"Sorry," he replied sadly, "I don't have time to be arrested." He disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait Kurama!" Hiei shouted, "Get your ass back here!" He jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Hey hold on," Yusuke said, "great, they're already gone."

* * *

As Kurama walked he felt Hiei's energy moving toward him. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiei demanded as he jumped in front of him, blocking his path. _What are you doing?_ he asked himself, _If you get into a fight with Kurama you'll die for sure._

"Hiei," Kurama said, "I don't know what's wrong with you all of a sudden but I doubt this will help you find Yukina." He tried to take a step forward but Hiei drew his sword toward his neck.

"Who?" he asked.

Kurama paused before answering, "Your sister." He looked at Hiei's unwaivering reaction. _Something really is wrong with him,_ Kurama thought. "Do you really want to fight me?"

"I don't, which is why I didn't shove my sword into your mouth," Hiei glared at him.

Kurama glared back at him and said, "If you so much as break my skin Hiei I won't hesitate to cut you down with my rose whip and watch as you bleed to death."

Hiei slowly lowered his weapon and stepped off to the side of him. "Cocky fox," he said.

"Not as cocky as you," Kurama replied under his breath as he left the forest.


	3. Humiliating Defeat

"Come out Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he opened the doors to the storage unit, "What the hell?" He looked around and saw humans standing around in a group scattered among the boxes.

"Like them?" Hiei asked as he parted the group and stood behind him with his sword and jagan eye wide open, "I rounded them up this morning. I'll admit I'm actually impressed with you, spirit detective."

Yusuke demanded, "And why is that?"

Hiei explained, "You beat Goki with some help I see. Then you seduced Kurama into giving you the mirror."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yusuke shouted, "That's _not_ what happened." Botan made a grossed out face and looked away.

"Quiet," Hiei said, pointing the sword at him, "I know what I saw. You're clearly not an ordinary human. One of them would have sucummed to the jagan already. That just means it'll be more painful for you to be submissive to me later. It's also the main reason I brought insurance." He pointed to the humans off to the side that held Keiko.

"Keiko!" Yusuke said.

Hiei asked, "Did you bring the artifacts?" Yusuke held them up. "Good boy."

Yusuke gave them to him and ran to Keiko. Botan was right behind him. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell," she replied, "she's out cold that's for sure."

"You really are an ignorant child," Hiei replied, "Did you really think I would just hand her over? You might have her body, but her mind is mine, making her useless to you."

Yusuke demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Look closely."

He turned and looked at Keiko. Slowly, a jagan eye on her forehead started opening. "What is that thing?" Yusuke asked nervously.

Botan shouted, "It's a jagan! Move!" She started blasting it with all of the spirit energy she had, forcing it to reclose.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, "You put that thing into her head?"

"Of course I did," he explained, "then she'll turn into a demon, not a very smart one, but still stronger than a normal human. Sort of like you."

Yusuke asked, "What are you talking about? I'm not a demon."

"I meant the stupid part," he replied, "you really didn't catch that? I see the brains in spirit world know how to pick their workers. It means defeating you will be easier than I thought."

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Yusuke ran forward and punched Hiei, but his fist completely missed. "What the? Where'd he go?" He looked around.

He appeared on some boxes above him and explained, "You came so slow, I easily dodged with my superior speed," he moved to another box higher up, "The antidote is in this hilt. If you can grab my sword you'll save your girlfriend. If not she'll become a demon, like I said before. Not that it'll do you any good to know that information now."

"You talk way too much!" he shouted as he jumped up in a surprise attack and struck Hiei in the face.

 _What?_ Hiei thought. "What happened?" he demanded, "You weren't that fast before." He looked down and saw the sword still in his hand.

"It's called pissing me off," he replied.

"You're still an idiot," Hiei replied, "like a true amature you forgot about the sword. I even told you what you needed to do."

Yusuke charged forward and said, "Would you shut up and fight?"

Hiei narrowly dodged and thought, _This is getting me nowhere._ "You're faster than I thought." He took off his jacket and transformed into his jaganshi form.

"Whoa," Yusuke said nervously.

"Ah!" Botan shouted, "It's his full power." She looked at the eye in Keiko's forehead opening. She used more of her energy to try and keep it shut so she wouldn't become a demon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hiei explained, "Judging on how little energy she has left, soon you'll have a girlfriend that's a demon and an assistent that's dead." He punched Yusuke across the room.

 _He's so fast, I can barely get close enough to him!_ he thought as he was slammed into a wall. "That hurt," he said, catching his breath.

Hiei leveled his sword at him and said, "I'll give you a choice. Either die or become a demon. You actually have spirtual energy so you might actually gain a brain if I make you a demon. That could become useful to me." He glared at him and charged forward.

Yusuke looked away, and after several seconds of nothing happening he opened his eyes to see Kurama standing in front of him. "What the?" he asked.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, "You really have gone insane. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're the one who's gone insane," Kurama replied.

"Since you like penetration so much, here!" Hiei replied as he started to twist the blade. Kurama sliced his hand along the edge and threw his blood in Hiei's jagan eye.

He stumbled backwards. He grunted his pain and rubbed his eyes. Yusuke said, "You didn't have to do that."

"If I hadn't made it in time you would have died for sure," Kurama replied, "I'll try to stop the girl from transforming. Now that his jagan is weakened Hiei will be easier to defeat." He hobbled away.

"Kurama!" Hiei said angrily.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "You're still fighting me, remember?" He charged forward for another attack only to have Hiei move out of the way and counterattack before smashing him into the wall again.

Hiei explained, "It seems you're a save the day super hero. As the situation gets more intense you get stronger. I hate people like you. However, it doesn't matter how strong you get if you can't hit me." He leveled his sword again.

Yusuke looked ahead and saw the forlorn hope leaning against a box. "Here goes nothing," he said as he ran along the wall. Hiei ran alongside him and just before he was about to strike, Yusuke shouted, "Spirit gun!"

He jumped out of the way and said, "That was actually close. Too bad you missed." Pain shot through his back. "What?" he ask as he fell to the ground. "The mirror, you reflected the shot."

"Since I knew you'd avoid a direct hit I figured that was my only option," Yusuke replied as Hiei passed out from the pain and reverted to his normal form.


	4. Punishment

Hiei slowly woke up and focused his eyes. _What?_ he thought to himself as he tried to stand up. Pain ripped through his back and he grunted in pain. He looked around and saw his jacket crumpled up on the ground. _Why am I here?_ he thought, _How did this happen?_ He struggled to his feet as he tried to remember.

He left the storage unit and hurried over to Kurama's house. He opened the window from the outside and climbed in like he usually did. Kurama turned and stared at him as he entered, "Hiei?" he asked, "I see you finally woke up."

"My back feels like someone tried to rip it open," he explained painfully, "what the hell happened? I can't seem to remember, but I know you were there for some reason." He leaned his right side against the windowsil.

Kurama said, "Get on the bed and take off your jacket." He pulled some seeds out of his hair and started putting his energy into them. "You don't remember what happened?"

Hiei laid down on Kurama's bed, shirtless and his back facing upward. "No," he replied, trying to think back. Merely flashes and pieces seemed to come to his mind but that was it.

As Kurama put on a painkiller paste on his back he explained, "I'm not exactly sure what came over you. You randomly came to me and said you wanted to steal from King Yama's vault in spirit world all of a sudden. You wouldn't stop talking about wanting to take over the human world."

"A voice," Hiei explained, "that's something I remember, and a dark room. Then I had a sword _-the shadow sword_. You threw blood into my jagan eye! How did I get injured?"

"You're not going to like my answer."

"Tell me!"

"A human used spirit energy and blasted you unconsious," Kurama explained. He stopped and said, "All done."

Hiei stood up, put his jacket back on and asked, "A _human_ defeated me?" _It's because of what the jagan did to me,_ he thought angrily, _before I could easily kill demons let alone humans. Now look at me, and I still haven't found Yukina!_

"Spirit detective," he replied, "not an ordinary human, but still." Hiei glared at him. "I told you that you wouldn't like my answer."

Spirit energy materialized in the room they were standing in. Ayame appeared before the two of them and said, "Hiei the swordsman is being summoned by Prince Koenma of spirit world immediately."

"What?" he asked.

"A refusal of this summons would require punishment," she said bluntly.

Kurama said, "You better go. Trying to take over the human world is a major offense in spirit world."

* * *

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded as he entered Koenma's office.

"Hiei," Koenma said criptically as he looked at a paper in his office, "yes, you caused quite an uproar recently. Conspiring with other demons to try and take over the living world, not to mention breaking into the king's vault and stealing the artifacts of darkness, and then you tried to kill my spirit detective. All of that is against the rules." He looked at him.

 _I did all of that?_ Hiei asked himself. "You're lucky I didn't succeed," he said coldly. He looked away in shame.

Koenma said, "You know what's even weirder? You entered human world over a year ago and only just now started causing problems. Why did you even enter the living world in the first place?" He stared Hiei down from his desk chair.

"I don't need a reason," he replied.

"I've been looking into your background," he held up a paper, "and you know it's interesting that a male demon of fire was born in an all female ice demon race."

Hiei glared at him and demanded, "Do you have a point?" _How did he know?_ he thought.

Koenma put the paper down and looked at Hiei. He said, "Because this is a first time offence and you did fail at it miserably, I sentence you to parole. You'll be confined to the human city of Tokyo for the time being and when summoned you will come to my aid when requested." He stamped a paper in front of him.

"What?!" Hiei demanded.

"If you leave the city or human world at all without my direct permission you will be punished," he continued, "Kurama has the same sentence. Also," he paused, "I found out that you have a twin sister named Yukina, an ice maiden. I don't know where she is, I'm sorry."

"Can I go now?" Hiei asked angrily. Koenma nodded.

* * *

"You were right," Hiei said in Kurama's window, "I really did try to take over human world. I stole from King Yama's vault and hypnotized countless humans. I even turned some of them into demons. What the hell came over me?"

"I don't know," Kurama replied, "but thanks to you my mother lived."

"To me?"

Kurama nodded and explained, "I hadn't thought of the forlorn hope before you showed up. Then that spirit detetive nearly sacrificed himself so I could live with her. They both lived, thankfully. I should be thanking you."

Hiei said, "I had no idea you could be so sappy."

"Does this mean you'll resume your search?" Kurama asked.

"My search?" he asked, "For Yukina. I don't think that's possible. I'm confined to this city now and I know for a fact she's not here."

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Kurama replied, "Why did you go to spirit world in the first place?"

Hiei whispered, "Yukina, I thought someone there might know where she is but Koenma said he didn't. I know she's in this world, _somewhere_." He looked out his window sadly.


	5. Welcome to Maze Castle

Hiei blinked as he woke up from his nap. He carefully shifted his weight on the treebranch he was sitting in. He turned to the right as he saw a young woman from spirit world flying toward him through the forest. "Are you Hiei the swordsman?" Ayame asked politely.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"Prince Koenma of spirit world is summoning you immediately," she replied without emotion.

Hiei leaned back into the trunk of the tree and said, "I don't go where people tell me to."

"Because Hiei the swordsman is under parole a refusal of summons will mean punishment," she explained, "and that punishment could mean immediate death. Also, because Yoko Kurama or Shuichi Menomeno was also given parole under the same punishment he too would most likely get a death sentence."

Hiei glared at her. "Tell the child I'll get there when I feel like it," he growled.

"A late arrival would also mean punishment for both you and-"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my face before I rip your throat out!" Hiei said to her angrily as he stood up.

She bowed lightly, unfazed by his outburst and anger, and said, "Koenma sir is awaiting your arrival." She flew off.

* * *

 _6 months of not being able to leave that hellhole of a human city and trying to track down Yukina and I have nothing to show for it,_ Hiei thought as he walked to Koenma's office, _this better be important._ The doors opened and showed Koenma stamping away at papers in a frenzy. "What do you want?" Hiei demanded, "Can we make this quick?"

"Oh," Koenma said awkwardly, "Hiei. That's right, I just summoned you here didn't I?"

"You force me to come here on the threat of death and you're not prepared?!" he said angrily glaring at him.

Koenma replied, "Hold on, we still have to wait for Kurama. He should be here soon."

"I'm here," Kurama said, walking up from behind Hiei, "what could be so urgent that I could die if I don't show up here?" He looked at Hiei and then back at Koenma.

Koenma said, "I'm sure by now you've noticed humans acting strange in the city."

"Could not care less," Hiei replied dramatically.

"Of course I have," Kurama replied.

He explained, "The saint beasts are demanding sanction into the living world and are using flute controlled insects to make humans sick. It's starting to become a serious endemic and the living world as we know it will come to an end."

"The saint beasts?" Hiei asked, "And what do they have to do with me?"

Kurama asked, "You can't contain them in the demon city any longer, can you?"

"No," he continued, "and I already sent my spirit detective on the case although I have a feeling it'll take more than human power to defeat them."

"Your spirit detective?" Hiei asked.

Kurama explained, "The human that defeated you 6 months ago." Hiei glared at him. _He just had to say it like that didn't he?_ he thought to himself.

Koenma explained, "If you aid him in this mission I will clean your slates in spirit world."

The demons looked at each other nervously. Kurama asked, "What do you mean by clear our slates?"

"You'll still be on parole officially," he explained, "but you'll be able to go wherever you want to in human world. As long as there isn't any loss in human life you'll be free to do whatever you please. Just know that if either one of you tries to take over human world again you'll still be more severely punished than a first time offender."

"I accept," Kurama replied.

After a short pause Hiei said, "Alright, I also accept."

Koenma stamped some papers before teleporting them to the demon city.

* * *

"What are these things?!" Kuwabara demanded as the demons pulled him down in the crowd.

"Like hell if I know!" Yusuke shouted as he they started jumping on him.

Bright lights appeared above them through a black hole. The lights shined bright and the demons scattered as the lights landed in a tree. Lightning struck as Hiei said, "Don't tell me you were overwhelmed by those nothings." Him and Kurama jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"Hey, it's you guys again!" Yusuke said.

"You're pretty," Kuwabara said to Kurama.

Kurama said, "I'm not a girl."

Yusuke added, "Kuwabara, he's a dude."

"Whoa!" Kuwabara shouted, leaning backward, "Sorry man you're just really delicate looking."

Yusuke said, "He's Hiei, and his name is Kurama. Well what are you doing here?"

"Koenma has promised to clean our slates in spirit world if we accompany you on this mission," Kurama replied.

Yusuke replied, "I guess he heard me complaining, now is this a perfect team or what?"

"I don't know about these guys," Kuwabara said nervously, "I can't feel any of their energy. How do we know they'll help out at all? Maybe we should test each other first."

Hiei explained, "It's called concealing our energy and you should try it some time. You're so pathetic, fighting you isn't worth it." Kuwabara glared at him.

"Don't mind him he said the same thing to me and I still whooped his ass," Yusuke said happily.

"I'm finally starting to remember you now," Hiei said angrily, "and I'll vow my revenge on you for that now so consider this a fair warning. Don't think you're something special from a cheap trick shot."

Kurama said, "Hiei, we must finish this current business before you start your own." _If you kill him we'll both be punished,_ he told him telepathically.

"Don't worry three eyes," Yusuke replied, "once this is over I'll be glad to take you on."

* * *

Once they were at the entrance, the group stopped in front of the opening. Hiei remarked, "I wonder how such large and supposedly powerful beasts fit through such a small opening." Everyone else stared at him.

"That was not funny!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Who's laughing?" Hiei asked.

He asked, "You mean that wasn't supposed to be a bad joke?"

Kurama looked down and said, "I suggest we get moving."

"Let's go!" Yusuke said angrily as he walked forward.

As they walked through the narrow hall Hiei had a hard time breathing. It felt as thought the walls and ceiling were moving in toward him and would crush him any minute. In actuality however, they weren't moving. _The rest of the castle better be bigger than this,_ he thought angrily as he walked forward.


	6. Kurama vs Genbu

"Welcome to maze castle," a flying eyeball said as it appeared above them.

Kuwabara asked, "Whoa, how's it talking to us?"

Hiei replied hastily, "It's called telepathy you fool. How are you even smart enough to breathe right now?" He tried to hide the fact that he was sweating bullets. _Just a little further and we'll be in a clearing,_ he thought to himself.

"Shut up runtboy!" Kuwabara shouted.

The eyeball shouted, "I'm trying to talk to you! Anyway, if you want to enter maze castle you have to be tried by the gate of betrayal."

"This sounds bad," Yusuke said nervously.

The eyeball moved toward the far wall and revealed a switch. Once it pulled it sounds started coming from the wall. _What is that noise?_ Hiei thought. "The ceiling!" Kurama shouted.

Just in time for all of them to look up, the ceiling crashed down. All four of them held it up as best as they could. "Sensors in the cooridor measured your exact mucsle mass," the eyeball explained, "it leaves just enough leeway for one of you to escape. That's why it's called the gate of betrayal."

"No one asked," Yusuke said.

"Decisions must be made quickly," it continued, "not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling up for long."

 _Worst nightmare,_ Hiei thought, _I can barely breathe._ "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted at him, "You're fast. Just run over and pull the switch. I'll let out of the power I have to hold the ceiling up." _What?_ Hiei thought to himself, _He trusts me?_

Kuwabara asked, "Are you insane? That mouse doesn't care at all about us!"

"I already told you I want to kill you for what you did to me," Hiei replied, "I could easily do that now and get that out of the way."

 _Can you even remember what he did to you?_ Kurama asked him telepathically.

 _Get out of my head, I remember the pain afterwords!_ Hiei replied snarkily.

"Listen to him!" Kuwabara shouted nervously.

Yusuke asked, "You'd really just let some random wall crush me in the entrance of this place rather than kill me with your own hands?" He looked at Hiei reassuringly. "I trust you."

 _Why?_ Hiei thought, but he couldn't say anything partly because of the clausterphobia chocking him and partly because deep down, he didn't really want an answer. "Hn," he replied. Then he ran over to the switch. _Finally I can breathe again,_ he thought to himself, _wait, the switch isn't even guarded. This is way too easy, something's wrong._ He looked back at everyone still under the wall.

"What's the deal?!" Kuwabara shouted, "Just pull the stupid switch already!" _This is clearly another trap, but what will happen?_ Hiei thought. He started laughing. "What are you laughing at!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Take a guess you fool," Hiei replied.

"Darn you!" he shouted.

 _If you let the humans die Koenma will kill you, Hiei,_ Kurama said telepathically.

 _You're right, so I'm not going to let them die. I told you to get out of my head,_ Hiei replied.

"That's right," the eyeball said, "what have they ever done for you?" _Trusted me,_ Hiei thought. "Join us," it continued, "the bolder would have crushed you anyway." It started to turn away.

"That's it!" Hiei said as he pulled the switch. He waited for the impending doom. _From above, amatures,_ he thought as he moved out of the way with his speed, sliced the eyeball into pieces, and jumped on top of the bolder all within seconds.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. They all ran out and saw that it was standing on top of the giant rock.

Hiei pointed his sword at the now dead eyeball and said, "Now that you've tasted my sword saint beasts, your impending doom awaits." He glared at it before he jumped to the ground.

"What the-" Kuwabara started, "when did you attack? When did you jump out of the way in time?"

"I knew you'd save us, you punk," Yusuke said, looking at Hiei's cute expression as he patted him on the back, "you had me worried for a second there. It's not easy to pretend to laugh at your dying friends."

 _Friends?_ Hiei thought angrily. "Friends are just a crutch for the weak," he replied, "and I wasn't pretending."

Kuwabara said, "You really were going to let us die, weren't you?!"

"I only saved you because I might need your help later," Hiei replied menicingly. Then he walked away to behind the boulder.

 _Thanks for saving us,_ Kurama said to him, _Koenma might not punish you for that._

 _I didn't save the humans because of that,_ he replied, _I saved them because-_ he stopped and said to himself, _because I've never been trusted before. If I betrayed them I'd be no better than those heartless women or those bandits that betrayed me._ He thought back to being thrown off a cliff and that painful memory of having those bandits turn their backs on him.

* * *

"Creepy," Yusuke said as they walked down the dark halls of the castle.

Kuwabara asked, "How do we know which way to go?"

"Welcome!" a deep voice said from all around them.

"That's how," Hiei replied.

Yusuke demanded, "Where are you, beast!"

"Take the door to your right and you'll see," Genbu replied. They looked and saw a large double door beside them. Yusuke opened the door and let them all in. "Welcome to my lair."

"Whoa!" Kuwabara shouted as he examined Genbu, "It's a giant talking rock!"

"You sure are ugly," Yusuke said to him.

"You shouldn't insult an opponent if you're weaker than them," Hiei said snidely.

Genbu said, "You should attack me all at once, that way the last one alive won't feel so lonely. These steps are the only way through the castle, I'll drag you through there myself once you're all dead!" He smashed his tail against the ground.

"I'll go alone," Kurama said, "it isn't wise to all attack at once without knowing his strengths." He stepped forward.

"You're sure?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama turned toward Hiei and said, "I can't let Hiei take all of the credit now can I?"

"You want to die one by one?" Genbu asked, "So be it."

"The first move is yours," Kurama replied as he walked to the otherside of the room.

At first, it didn't seem like either one of them was doing anything. "Whoa hey!" Yusuke shouted, "Stone man is doing something freaky with his tail!" Everyone turned and saw his tail was going into the ground.

It appeared behind Kurama. He tried to jump out of the way in time but got sliced by it as it attacked. "Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Right," Hiei said, "forgot to mention that. Kurama's a masochist."

"A what?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means he likes penetration," Hiei answered.

Yusuke gave him a WTF face and said, "I wouldn't have said it like that but it means he likes pain and getting hurt."

Hiei explained, "He only seems to be able to defeat an opponent if they injure him first. Kurama stop fooling around and just finish already!"

Kurama stood up and replied, "Not everyone needs a curbstomp battle to look badass, Hiei."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked, "Curbstomp battles just make the other guy look weak, not the winner badass."

"Says the guy who loses in curbstomp battles," Yusuke replied.

"Shut up!" he shouted.


	7. The Pathetic Fight

Kurama took out a rose and made it into his rose whip as Genbu made his body disappear into the ground. Hiei took off his headband and used his jagan eye and look for where he was. Kuwabara said, "It feels like this guy is all around us at the same time."

"Fancy weapon you have there, too bad you can't use it to see me!" Genbu echoed through all of the walls.

"Yes," Kurama replied slyly, "finding you is a bit of a problem."

"Oh?" he replied, "Now you have me scared."

Hiei shouted, "In front of you!"

Genbu jumped out of the ground to try and attack Kurama point blank. Instead, Kurama used his rose whip and sliced him to pieces, killing him instantly.

Kuwabara asked, "How did you know where he was coming from?" He looked at Hiei, "Ew, what's that thing on your forehead?"

"A jagan eye," he explained, "I can see and sense energies through it even if someone's trying to conceal themselves."

Yusuke looked at Kurama and said, "So, you're a masochist. Is that why you let Hiei stab you before because I can seriously think of a dozen different ways you could have stopped him from killing me back then."

"And miss out getting penitrated by Hiei?" Kurama replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to start talking like that now too?" Kuwabara replied.

"It was a joke, Kuwabara," he replied, "shall we go?" He pointed to the stairs.

* * *

In another part of the castle Yusuke asked, "You sure you're okay, Kurama?"

"Actually," he replied, "I should have let him injure me more. It would have been more exciting that way."

"He's fine," Hiei said, "what I'm worried about is that we have 3 opponents left and only 2 capiable fighters that aren't injured." He glared at Kurama.

Kuwabara replied, "Don't sell yourself short, shorty."

Yusuke said, "I might be going out on a limb here but I think he's talking about you."

"Is that so?" he replied, "What do you think I've been doing for the last 6 months? Letting you get better than me? No way. Check this out! Spirit sword!" He created his orange sword and showed them.

 _A sword out of his spirit energy,_ Hiei thought, _not a half bad weapon. It also doesn't break like a normal sword. Interesting._ "Well it looks like the fool is only parcially worthless after all," he said snidely.

"Wait until you see what else I can do!" Kuwabara shouted, "Sword get longer!" It went into the ceiling.

Kurama asked, "And you're mad whenever Hiei says things with double meanings?"

"Watch it!" Yusuke said as he swung his sword at him.

"Got nothing snide to say about that now, do you shrimp!" Kuwabara demanded.

Hiei replied, "Only fools flaunt and show off their weaknesses."

"Okay, want to die!" he shouted.

"I dare you," Hiei egged on.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, stepping in front of Hiei.

"Yeah, yeah, let him live," Kuwabara said sadly as he put his sword away.

Yusuke replied, "No, I'm sure in a fight Hiei would win. Without Kurama's help he would have killed me for sure before."

"So you admit you had help," Hiei replied.

Kurama asked, "Should we really be wasting time here?"

A loud roar filled the entire building and shook it. "Amazing," Hiei said, "demon energy is filled in his voice."

"I can feel it!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Run!" Yusuke shouted as the hall started to fall apart.

They ran to the otherside and through an opening that revealed a large opening above ground with no walls or ceilings. _Finally, no more narrow passageways,_ Hiei thought. Byakko the white tiger stood across the way and stared them down. "Tiger," he whispered.

"That thing is huge!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'll go," Hiei said, almost smiling.

"Back off!" Kuwabara said, "It's my time to shine."

"Are you crazy?" Hiei demanded, "That thing eats energy. Your sword isn't going to do anything against it."

Kurama said, "Hiei's right. He'll have a better chance of winning."

Kuwabara stepped forward and said, "If I say I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it!" He shakily walked along the narrow passageway toward.

Yusuke replied, "There's no point in changing his mind."

Hiei asked, "If he dies naturally through this it won't be our faults, right?" He looked at Kurama.

"Well," he replied, "since we're the ones that let him fight here, it would technically be our faults and Koenma won't be happy." Hiei glared at Kuwabara as he marched forward.

Kuwabara shouted, "Listen you, you oversized poor excuse for a cat."

"What did I say before about taunting your opponent!" Hiei said angrily.

Byakko laughed at him and said, "It'll take more than one puny human to take me down. I can kill you with just the hairs on my head."

"Is that so?!" Kuwabara shouted.

Byakko created several of his monster beasts that surrounded Kuwabara instantly. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the hair thing." He created his sword. Once the beasts started swarming him he began running away along the narrow passage that he came.

"Stupid!" Yusuke shouted, "Don't lead them here!"

"Take this!" Kuwabara shouted as he stopped and turned around. He used his spirit sword and created a shishcibob out of them.

Hiei said, "That was _almost_ clever."

"Can you ever give a real compliment?!" Kuwabara shouted back at him.

Kurama replied, "That was Hiei being generous, I assure you."

Yusuke asked, "Hey, Kuwabara, now what are you going to do with them?"

Byakko said, "Don't think of yourself as so tall. Just because they're chained doesn't mean they can't attack!" The beasts began charging forward.

Kuwabara started running away from them again. "Where are you going?" Hiei asked as he ran around the rotunda. Kuwabara then tied them around it.

"Hey, sweet," Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei said, "tying them to themselves. That was clever. The only thing that can ruin it now is-"

"That's what I call the monster beast donut!" Kuwabara proclaimed proudly.

"It's ruined," Hiei said, "moment's gone."

Kuwabara said, "Don't get jelous on me now!"

"How can you ever use that attack again?" Yusuke demanded.

"Shut up, Urameshi," he replied.

Hiei said, "There's still a giant beast you have to kill. You haven't made any progress and you're injured from those things attacking you. Tell me again how great you are."

"You punk!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yes," Byakko said, "the short one in black and white has a point. It's about time I join this party." He jumped down to the staging area while Kuwabara stepped forward. Byakko took back his beasts and destroyed the rotunda behind the group.

Kuwabara tried to attack Byakko with his spirit sword, and noticed that he was only eating his energy. After a while he put all of the energy he had into Byakko before he fell off the edge and seemingly exploded from energy overload. The group joined him on the platform.

"Great job!" Yusuke said, "You actually won for once!"

"Shut up I win sometimes!" he shouted back.

Hiei said, "Don't congradulate him."

"You know what shorty!" Kuwabara shouted, "I'm sick of hearing your clever little insults that I can't seem to think of quips for. We should duke it out right here right now to see who's the better man! Let's go!"

Hiei replied, "Byakko's still alive." Byakko's roars filled the castle again and shook everything.


	8. Hiei Takes Over

The platform they were standing on began to collapse. The group ran to the rotunda across the way before it gave out completely under them. "Come into my lair," Byakko shouted, "I assure you none of you will make it out alive."

Kuwabara asked, "How did you know he was still alive?"

"The jagan," Hiei answered.

"We should go," Kurama said, leading the way.

* * *

"No wonder it's so damn hot in here," Yusuke said, "the floor is lava-literally!" He looked down and saw it bubbling and collecting around the rocks.

Kurama said, "We should think of a new stradegy so our victory will be secure. Again Hiei should-"

"I'm going!" Kuwabara shouted, "And none of you can stop me!" He jumped forward and nearly fell into the lava.

"How will we explain to Koenma that we let him die?" Kurama asked.

"Nonsense," Hiei said, "like you said, _I_ should be the one fighting." He lunged forward with his speed and sliced Kuwabara's arm slightly with his sword. "Fire of hell!" he created fire out of the blood that surrounded the pedistal both of them were on. It started out purple but turned to bright orange and red.

Kuwabara shouted, "Hiei! What are doing? I'm fighting! Wow this fire is hot."

Hiei explained, "It's the fires of hell made with your DNA. You won't die if you touch it but it will hurt so bad you'll wish it would kill you. It can't hurt anyone else. I suggest you don't move." He jumped to another pedistal with ease.

Yusuke asked, "Hey, can you keep that fire going and fight Byakko at the same time?"

"It's so hot in here it'll burn until I smother it myself," Hiei replied. He looked at Byakko and said, "You ready to taste my sword?!"

Byakko said, "Finally, someone worth fighting, even if you are tiny." He revved his tiger scream.

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, "I didn't agree to this! This is my fight! I always finish what I started! Get back here!" He tried to step forward but the flames were too much.

Kurama said, "Don't touch the fire Kuwabara! Weren't you listening to his warning?"

As Hiei ran from the explosive energy Byakko produced, Kuwabara started sweating. "It's so hot over here," he took off his jacket but he fell into the flames and down to the lava, "hey my jacket!"

In a single bound, Hiei jumped forward just as Byakko released his fur ball-I mean tiger scream-and Hiei punched him and knocked him into the lava. He looked away as lava splashed toward him. "Hell yeah!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hey can you get rid of these flames!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei jumped back over to Yusuke and Kurama. Then he extended his arm and closed his fist. The flames disappeared. "Dammit," Hiei said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"You little punk!" Kuwabara shouted as he jumped back up to them, "I lost a good shirt because of you and made me miss out on a chance of glory!"

Hiei said, "He's obviously still alive but I can't find him." He looked out into the lava but couldn't see anything.

"Are you even listening to me!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kurama said, "I don't see or sense him now. Perhaps we'll meet him again further into the castle." He started walking away.

"Good idea," Hiei replied as he followed him.

"You coming Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as he left.

"Hey wait for me!" he shouted, running after them.

* * *

 _Another room with no windows that leads to another narrow passageway with no sign of daylight,_ Hiei thought anxiously, _if I don't get fresh air soon I'm going to throw up._ He glared at the 15 doors that surrounded them in all directions. "A maze in maze castle," he said.

"Well I guess that make sense," Yusuke said.

As Kurama warned everyone Hiei used his jagan to look through all of the doors. Only one of them lead to a way out, all of the others were dead ends. "It's the second door to the left," he said.

"How do you know?!" Kuwabara demanded, "I mean, I'm getting huge energy signals from that one too so it must be right, but how?"

"The jagan," Hiei answered coldly, "am I going to have to explain that everywhere we go?"

"It was just a question," Kuwabara said as he opened the door, "Ah! A mouse! I hate mice!" He fell to the ground.

Kurama asked, "Can we leave this room yet? This is beginning to get tedious."

"You're just upset that Genbu didn't injure you more," Hiei replied.

"We're not all myserious puzzels, Hiei," he replied, "maybe I should have fought Byakko." He saw the claw marks all over Kuwabara.

"I'm leaving everyone behind if we don't start moving," Yusuke said as he walked toward the door.

* * *

They stopped at a giant door with dragon statues on the side of it. "Whoa," Kuwabara said, "a huge demonic presence is on the otherside of this door."

"Really?" Hiei asked sarcastically, "I had no idea. I thought the fog we're seeing was natural."

The doors opened and Seriyu said, "Welcome. You have done very well to come this far. Don't let your victory against the others get to your heads. Genbu was weak, the only reason we didn't kill him ourselves is because he can move through the walls and get the city."

As they stepped inside Yusuke asked, "Where is this guy? I hate hide and seek, come out beast!"

The fog disappeared and said, "My name's Seiryu and this is where you end."

"No way," Hiei whispered. Large thuds shook the room they were standing in.

"Uh, guys," Kuwabara said nervously, "I don't know how to tell you this." They parted the seas as Byakko opened the door from behind them and entered. Hiei thought, _I knew he'd still be alive but he's hardly burned. I dare say he's hardly injured._

Byakko begged, "Seriyu you have to help me. These intruders hid their true powers at the very end. I can help you win!" He stumbled forward.

The group watched in horror as Seriyu betrayed him by freezing him and cutting off his head. Yusuke asked, "How can you do that to your own friend?"

"Friend?" Seiryu asked, "He was a tool and like a cheap sword, he rusted."

Kurama said, "He has not loyalties. He only views others and ploys to get what he wants."

"You bastard!" Yusuke shouted.

"Save your energy for their leader," Hiei said angrily.


	9. Hiei the Badass

_What kind of being can just turn their back on their own?_ Hiei thought as he remembered being thrown off the cliff at birth by Rui, _From a distance one might say I'm similar to these saint beasts. They couldn't be more wrong._ He thought about what he did to Kuwabara. In his mind, he was sure Kuwabara would die and while he masked it as not wanting to get in trouble with spirit world, they had built an alliance and he didn't want to break it.

Hiei stepped forward and took off his jacket. He covered Byakko's severed head without looking. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for him," Seriyu said, "I was hoping you'd actually like to join us Hiei. I saw what you did at the gate of betrayal."

"Hn," Hiei said, "nice offer and everything but I don't harbor any 'if you can't beat them, join them' thoughts." He glared at him.

"You're going to regret that!" Seiryu shouted as he threw ice at Hiei. His arm got caught as he jumped over him. "Fire and ice, becoming one, think about it!"

"Just wait until I get my sword into you," Hiei replied slyly.

Yusuke asked, "Why do I feel like I'm watching a porno all of a sudden?"

"It's just the way Hiei speaks," Kurama said, "almost everything he says can have a double meaning with sex and he doesn't seem to realize he's doing it."

Kuwabara asked, "Is he really that innocent?"

"'Innocent' isn't the right word," Kurama said, "Ignorant perhaps? He hasn't been around women for most of his life for some reason and I'm not sure why. He also doesn't seem to like them very much. I don't know much about his past."

Hiei jumped forward just as Seriyu started another ice attack. He sliced him 16 times before jumping behind him while his legs both started to freeze over. "Damn your speed," Seriyu said angrily glaring at him.

"You didn't even see me did you?" Hiei asked as he melted the ice off of himself, "I'm a fire demon smartass, ice can't hurt me."

"We'll see about that!" he shouted.

"I don't think so," Hiei replied, "once I penitrate someone with my sword they don't live to tell about it."

"Actually Hiei-" Kurama started.

"Shut up Kurama!" he shouted, "You'll succome to me soon enough Seriyu, and you'll be dead before you knew I ever came." Just as he said that Seiryu screamed as he died and his fog disapated.

Yusuke ran over to him and asked, "Do you have sexual tension with everyone you come in contact with?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

"I mean with dirty talk like that you have to be smooth with the ladies in bed, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Dirty talk?" he asked, "And what the hell is that?"

Kurama sighed and said, "He's such a tease, isn't he? Don't bother trying to explain it." Hiei walked away and grabbed his jacket again. Byakko's head disappeared.

Yusuke replied, "You're right, he really doesn't seem to know what he's saying."

"I take back what I said before," Kuwabara said, "the winners of a curbstomp battle do look badass. I didn't even see his attack!"

"Are we going yet?" Hiei asked, pointing to the door. _If we enter another windowless room I'm going to be sick,_ he thought as he looked around and felt like the walls were closing in on him.

* * *

They started running up a narrow cooridoor, much to Hiei's disappointment. Then they ran to another opening with a platform, no walls or ceiling. It lead straight to a watch tower. Yusuke stopped and asked, "What is that thing?"

"You're not very bright are you?" Hiei asked.

Kurama explained, "It's the watch tower where the last beast remains, obviously." Lightning struck.

"Uh, guys," Kuwabara said, "what are those things?"

"Cultivated humans," Hiei replied, bored out of his mind, "they don't feel fear or pain but it will take a long time to plow through them all." He looked up and saw windows on the second floor.

Yusuke replied, "We've wasted enough time, I'll just use my shotgun and-"

"Wait," Hiei said, "that won't be nessessary, look at the second story center window. That'll be our door."

Kurama said, deadpan, "Hiei, humans can't jump that high."

"Are you serious?" he looked at all of them, "Then I'll go alone."

Yusuke said, "No, Hiei. I'm the main character so I have to fight the main bad guy. That's how it works! Also, you already fought two of them, we get it, you're a badass that has loyalty issues."

"Hn," Hiei replied, "then I have another plan. Kuwabara takes bottom, I'll take top, Kurama stays inbetween us and then you mount us all and-"

"What the hell, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"Wait," Kurama said, "I think I understand what he's saying and no-it isn't an orgy."

They created a tower that let Yusuke jump through the window easily. Hiei and Kurama disembarked gracefully as Kuwabara fell flat on his face. He stood up and said, "You know, they're not actually attacking us."

"They're not created to," Kurama replied, "they're only made to get in the way." He took out another rose whip.

They spent several minutes cutting down all of the vegie humans as they still came out in hoards. Eventually Kuwabara got the bright idea to try and use his spirit sword as catapult into the building, only to fall short and smash himself into the wall just a few feet away from the opening.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama shouted, "What are you doing?"

Hiei added, "We already finished! Would you hurry up and come!" He ran into the building. _Another set of narrow stairs,_ he thought angrily, _at least we have fresh air._ He looked over and saw Kurama trying to hid his laughs. "What's your problem?" he asked as he heard Kuwabara hit the ground behind him.

"Sorry," he replied, "just hearing the way you say things is interesting."

Hiei glared at him. "Are you mocking me?"

Kuwabara asked, "Why are you guys just standing around? Let's go?!" He charged up the stairs.

As they ran forward more vegie humans appeared in front of them. They spent more time cutting them down. Just when it seemed like they had a straight shot toward the top of the tower the lightning stricks were so strong some of it started collapsing. Hiei jumped over the gap easily and looked back to see Kuwabara and Kurama stranded.

"Hiei I told you!" Kurama shouted, "Humans can't just that far. Here! Hold onto this for us!" He took out his rose whip and flung an end at him.

After they both swung across they ran through the opening of the room in time to see Yusuke pour everything they had into a final shot gun blast. It killed Suzaku and his bird instantly, destroyed the whistle, and blew the walls into pieces.

"What the hell just happened?" Hiei demanded as he looked at the destruction.

Kuwabara said, "He sacrificed himself to save Keiko, look." He saw the screen showed Keiko and Botan together as the zombie humans stopped attacking. They made it over to Yusuke who was laying completely still.

Kurama leaned over and felt his heart, "I'm sorry, it appears he's fading. His heart is stopping. He doesn't have any life energy left."

"No!" Kuwabara shouted as he pressed his hands on Yusuke's chest, "If he doesn't have enough life energy I'll give him some of mine!"

"That wouldn't be wise," Kurama said, "in your condition you'll become weak as well."

"Me and Urameshi jumped into this mission together!" Kuwabara shouted, "And either we both come out alive or we don't come out at all!" He passed out after he transferred his life energy.

Hiei said, "You might not be the only masochist here. Why would he sacrifice his life for someone else?"

Kurama replied, "There are reasons, Hiei, trust me." He thought about what he was about to do for his mother before Yusuke showed up.

"I'd never do it," Hiei replied, "life is hard enough without someone else's burden and now we have to carry them both back to the living world."

"At least they both lived," Kurama replied, "we shouldn't get punished for that."


	10. The Beautiful Yukina

"I thought we were free now," Hiei complained, "Why are we getting summoned again?" He glared at Koenma who was sitting at his desk. Instead of stamping away at papers like he usually was he actually stopped and acknowledged that they were there.

Kurama added, "This is a bit of a problem. I can't just keep leaving my human life whenever you want me to. My mother worries about me enough."

Koenma explained, "This is discussing your freedom. Hiei, putting Kuwabara in a fire of hell, that's not exactly a _good_ move."

"It wouldn't have killed him like Byakko would have," he replied snidely.

He continued, "Anyway, I have one last mission for you."

"If you keep dragging this out," Hiei said angrily, "my sword will find it's way to your throat." Kurama looked down and held back a snicker at that comment.

"It's the last one," he said, "promise. Take this tape to Yusuke."

"Who?" Hiei asked.

Kurama said, "The human who we just finished fighting the saint beasts with. You don't even remember his name?"

"Oh the spirit detective," Hiei said, "it's not like he ever told me his name."

"He did when-nevermind," Kurama replied.

"It's not like I need to remember him anyway, I'm free now, right?" Hiei asked harshly, looking at the cassette, "You can't have one of your lackies deliver a stupid tape to a human?"

"Since it's such an easy task I'd thought I would have you do it," Koenma replied, shaking it at him, "or if you don't want to be free I can-"

"Give me that," Hiei demanded as he ripped it out of his hand.

"Kurama go with him," he added.

Hiei said, "I don't need a babysitter to watch me deliver a tape."

"I believe Hiei can go by himself," Kurama agreed, "is this the only reason you've summoned us?"

"Yes," Koenma said, "run along Hiei I want him to get it within the hour." Hiei rolled his eyes as he left the office.

Kurama asked, "You dragged me all the way to spirit world to watch you give Hiei a tape to deliver?"

"We have a problem," Koenma said, "Hiei has an ice maiden sister named Yukina."

"I'm aware."

"I found her," he said, "and she's been imprisoned and tortured for 5 years. If Hiei finds out about this, which is what I put on the tape to tell Yusuke, then he'll go in and kill every human in sight! That's why I wanted you to go with him!" He started stressing out.

Kurama replied, "You could have said something to me before he showed up you know. I don't think we have anything to worry about anyway, I don't think he'll watch the tape."

* * *

 _Something isn't right,_ Hiei thought to himself as he staked out Yusuke's apartment, _he could have just had that girl the detective's always with deliver this. Instead he insisted I do it and he wanted Kurama to go with me. Something important must be on this._ He looked up as he saw Yusuke leave his apartment. A woman threw a bag at his head before he started running down the street.

Hiei jumped alongside him, caught up, and cut him off on the street. "Hiei?" he asked, surprised, "You're not stalking me are you?"

Hiei took the tape out of his jacket and said, "Here, this is what I came for."

"Wait," Yusuke said nervously, "you didn't cum on the tape did you?"

"What?" he asked, "That doesn't make sense."

"Nevermind that," Yusuke said, "what's on the tape?" He grabbed it from him.

Hiei asked, "How should I know? It's from Koenma."

"Isn't this Botan's job?" he asked, confused.

"You should tell him that the next time you talk to him," Hiei replied, "I'm tired of following orders." He left Yusuke alone. He thought to himself, _Something is on that tape and I wonder what it is._

* * *

Hiei waited outside of the building Yusuke walked into hours before. He tracked his every movement when he left. Kuwabara was by his side and Botan joined him later. Yusuke walked as he entered a different house in another part of the city. Hiei kept his distance in the woods and used to jagan to see what was happening. _Perfect,_ Hiei thought to himself, _the geniuses in spirit world put an energy signature on the tape, probably to keep normal humans from being able to watch it. That makes it even easier to see from here._

He watched as Koenma stayed on the screen. After a few minutes it changed to a mansion in the middle of nowhere. Pictures zoomed in to show-he gasped and fell out of the tree he was sitting in. He landed on the ground hard. "Yukina!" he shouted. _She looks just like-_ he thought as he remembered his mother.

He looked back at the screen and got better looks of what the mansion looked like. From there he looked far and wide from the city, then he found it, deep within the mountains. He still couldn't sense her presence or see her through the walls of the building. _She's there,_ he thought as he stood up.

Hiei started running through the woods and thought, _Hold on Yukina, I'm coming._ He ran in the direction of the mansion in a hurry.

* * *

"Did you have to tell Keiko I'm in an after school program for juvenile delinquints?!" Yusuke shouted as he sat on Kuwabara's bedroom floor.

"I had to tell her something, Yusuke!" Botan replied, "Zombies coming to life and your abscense is hard to explain to someone who doesn't know about spirit world!"

Kuwabara asked, "Can we hurry up and get this over with? You're going to bug my sister downstairs."

"Just start the stupid tape," Yusuke said.

Once it started going, Koenma showed up on screen and Shizuru entered the room. "Hello," he said, "sorry I'm not there in person."

"This is the guy you get your jobs from, Urameshi, a baby?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah he's really annoying too."

Koenma explained, "Your next mission is search and rescue, but without the searching. You have to save this girl, Yukina, an ice maiden. Her race produces expensive jewels through their tears."

"She's beautiful!" Kuwabara said happily.

"She's also Hiei's sister," Koenma added.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

Kuwabara asked, "The ugly little shrimp has a hot and beautiful sister? No way! I won't believe it until I see some kind of blood test. She's way too pretty."

"Shut up and listen," Yusuke said.

Koenma said, "I can't tell Hiei about her because he'll run into the compound and kill everyone in sight. If you see him don't let that happen. Anyway..." They watched the rest of the tape before Kuwabara stormed out of the room, getting money from Shizuru before he left.


	11. Hiei to the Rescue

After hours of running to the forest, it was beginning to get dark. Hiei stopped on a tree branch and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan around a fire below. He sat down, leaned back, and remembered getting the jagan eye and how Shigure insisted he would scream and wondered what he would say.

"Yukina!" he shouted as he sat up, then remembered where he was. It was already morning.

Botan asked, "Did you hear something?"

"No," Yusuke replied, "Kuwabara get up!"

Hiei jumped out of the tree in time to stop Kuwabara from seeing him and made his way to the mansion through the trees. Long before he got there explosions ripped through the ground. He stayed still. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he saw fire ahead, then blasts of spirit energy ripped through it like it was nothing.

He ran ahead and saw the building as the flames went out. Then, a single snowflake fell from the sky. He imagined Yukina as a little girl, running and playing in the forest with animals back in ice world. _I wish I could have been there,_ he thought to himself sadly, _I should have returned to the glacial village sooner. I shouldn't have been caught up in my own killing spree._ The flake melted in his hands as he moved forward.

Hiei ripped his way through a side entranced and knocked out a human before he could attack. Using his jagan, he moved toward the side of the mansion he couldn't see through for some reason. He passed countless beasts and monsters and moved up a narrow staircase to a dark hall. On the far side near a window was a small cell. "So this is her filthy prison," he said to no one.

He got closer to the walls. It was clearly empty, but talasman cards hung on nearly every square inch of the place. _Talasman cards?_ He thought, _Why?_ He used his right hand and reached out and touched them. His fingers burned with a single touch. He grunted in pain and looked at his hand. His fingertips were nearly completely burned off. _Guess that's why,_ he thought.

He tried to use his jagan eye but he couldn't see the room at all with it, even while standing right in front of it. "These talasman cards," he said to no one, "that's why I couldn't find her all this time." He turned around and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting demons and making their way toward the basement. The ugly human and Yukina were waiting down there with the Toguro brothers.

* * *

Hiei opened the door she was in and knocked out all of the humans guarding her before they could blink. Yukina stared at him while he stood in front of her. "Who are you?" Tarukane demanded.

As they talked, Yukina examined her savior. _His energy_ , _I've felt it before. It's him. When I was born I felt his warm energy cutting through the cold and dead air. This guy standing before me, he's my brother!_ She thought happily. Hiei began wailing on Tarukane.

"Wait!" she pleaded as she held his arm, "Don't kill him!"

"What?" he asked.

Yukina saw his right hand and that his finger tips were all burnt. Then she looked at him and said, "Don't take this from me. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?! Move!" She pushed him away and cut off Tarukane's head with her ice powers while looking away. "Is he dead?" She looked at Hiei nervously.

"He's more than dead," he replied, surprised, "you had that power the whole time? Why didn't you do that before?"

"He was always surrounded by at least three guards, if not more," she explained, "I'm not strong enough or fast enough to take down that many people. It only would have made my situation worse." She looked down at Yusuke and Kuwabara, then the Toguro brothers, then back over the Hiei. "It's you."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

She explained, "Your energy, it's exactly the same as when I was born. You're my twin brother!"

Hiei stared at her in shock. "What?" he asked in disbelief, "You remember?"

"Somewhat," she said, "I remember soon after I was born I was placed next to something that was so warm and so alive. For years I wondered what that warmth was, then my mother killed herself. Rui told me everything; that my brother was born in fire so intense no one could touch him and that she was told to drop him off of a cliff in order to kill him. But you're alive! I knew you'd be alive!"

"I wish I came sooner," he whispered.

She released him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Hiei."

"My name's Yukina," she smiled, "your hand. It's burned. Here." She took his hand and healed it instantly.

Hiei said, "You didn't have to do that."

Yukina explained, "That's also how I can tell you must be related to me. Those talasman cards only burn the skin off ice maidens."

"Hn," he replied, looking at his newly healed hand, "that must be what it means." _Damn ice maiden skin,_ he thought angrily.


	12. Yukina's Punishment

"Yukina," Koenma said slowly as he looked at the paperwork in front of him, "considering that you were imprisoned for several years and that no other human lives were lost, I'm giving you a verbal warning." He looked up from his desk.

"What?" Hiei asked, "I hypnotize a dozen people and I don't kill any humans and I get parole that includes 6 months confinement to that hellhole you call a human city meanwhile she _actually takes human life_ and doesn't even get a written warning?" He looked at Yukina.

Koenma explained, "Well she didn't conspire with other demons, break into my dad's vault, kill a dozen of my guards, steal the shadow sword, or try to kill my spirit detective. She was only saving herself." He closed the open file on his desk.

Yukina looked at Hiei and asked, "You did all of that?" He looked away in shame.

"As I was saying-" Koenma started before an ogre ran into the room.

"Koenma sir!" he shouted, "We accidently left the camera running after the match. You won't believe this!" He put a tape into the tv.

As it played, both Toguro brothers stood back up as if nothing happened. "Hn," Hiei said, "I could have told you they weren't dead. You really think human power could kill _them_?" He looked at Koenma slyly.

Younger Toguro stood up and talked to Sakyo on a screen while elder Toguro transformed back into his normal self before the camera stopped recording. "This is bad," Koenma said nervously, "someone tell Yusuke at once! Hiei!"

"I'm not your slave anymore," Hiei replied, "pick someone else."

* * *

"Did you hear?" Hiei asked as he climbed into Kurama's window.

"That the Toguro brothers didn't die?" he asked, "Yes. I figured their death was a little too easy. Where's Yukina?"

"Outside," he replied, then looked down.

Kurama asked, "What was her punishment?"

" _Nothing_ ," he answered angrily.

"I can understand that," he replied, "it's not like she went around killing everyone for no reason. What's the matter?"

Hiei asked, "What am I supposed to say to her? I've spent so many years trying to track her down so I could watch over her _from a distance_. I never expected her to remember me nevermind expecting to have an actual conversation with her directly."

"I don't know," he said, "I've never had a sister."

Hiei looked out the window outside in time to see a demon appear in a strange cloak. It talking to Yukina. He jumped down and stood next to her. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I am looking for Hiei the swordsman," it said in a strange voice, "Are you him?"

"Maybe," he replied, "again, what do you want?"

The demon explained, "Hiei has been invited to join the special team for this year's dark tournament. Because he's on the special guests attendance is required. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara have already recieved their invitations."

"What?" Hiei asked, "Those two?"

Kurama appeared from the back door of his house. He walked over and asked, "What's going on?"

"The fox Kurama," the demon continued, "like Hiei you have also been invited to join this year's dark tournament's special team. Attendance is required for you. The tournament takes place in 2 months. Your teammates include Hiei, Urameshi, and Kuwabara." They turned to leave.

Kurama asked, "The dark tournament? Those fights are intense and if we refuse to go they'll kill us without hesitation."

"I know," Hiei said angrily.

"You have to fight?" Yukina asked. Hiei nodded.

Kurama said, "Maybe we should find Yusuke and Kuwabara, see what they know."

* * *

Hiei and Kurama stood on the roof of a building. They watched as younger Toguro destroyed a building and saved Yusuke from inside it. Kuwabara was standing off to the side. As Toguro walked away, he stood just below the two of them. "I can see by your dismal faces you two have been selected to be on Yusuke Urameshi's team. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has never been a part of those fights," Kurama replied.

"The teams are in groups of five," Toguro continued, "which means you need a 5th member. For your sake I hope you find someone strong." He walked away.

Kurama asked, "What is our chance?"

"Don't ask," Hiei replied as he turned away.

* * *

"I've never heard of a dark tournament," Yukina said as she sat beside Hiei in the forest.

"That makes sense," he replied, "they don't have them in ice world. Listen, Yukina, you don't want me as a brother."

She replied, "That's the thing, we don't get to choose things like family or our gender. It's just the way we're born. I'm sorry they did that to you, and I heard all those things Koenma said you did. Why did you do those things?"

"I don't know," he said, "I hardly remember doing them. It was as if I did them in my sleep. You don't believe me, do you."

"The ice maidens said that when a man is born among them like you were, they become unnessessarily violent and brutal," she said, "I'm just hoping that's not what happened to you."

Hiei thought back on his life and didn't say anything. He stood up and said, "I have to go and train that fool human. Do whatever you want, you're free now." He left.


	13. Welcome to Hanging Neck Island

"It's been so long since I've been around so many demons," Yukina remarked as she looked around.

"15 other teams are fighting in this thing," Hiei replied from the railing of the ship. _At least 5 members in each team, which means there are about 80 people here. Far too many to all fit on the deck of this ship comfortably._ Just thinking of standing closer to anyone more than nessessary was making him sick. He looked over at Yukina and saw she was looking a little more pale that usual as well.

Kuwabara asked, "Are you okay, my love?"

"The sloshing," she said nervously, "it's making me sick. Don't look at me!" She turned away from him.

"How can an ice demon get sick on water?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama replied, "Anyone can."

"Welcome aboard my trusty ship!" the captain annouced on the speaker system, "We're going to bring something out so you don't get too rowdy." The ship started sloshing harder as part of the deck moved.

"An earthquake!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Fool there can't be earthquakes on the water!" Hiei replied.

A ring appeared in front of everyone as the captain announced, "15 teams have already been chosen for the dark tournament and they're on hanging neck island awaiting your arrival. The 16th team is going to be chosen here on my ship! Bring your strongest man to the arena. Whoever wins will be the final team!"

Kuwabara said, "We're the special guests though, our team owner is Koenma. How is this possible?"

"They're lying to us," Hiei said, "This is made to test our skill and see if we can even make it to the tournament to begin with."

"I don't like it," Kuwabara retorted, "as team captain Urameshi should go and-hey he's asleep!"

Yukina said, "I wish I could sleep so I wouldn't be so sick." She sat on the edge of the ship, legs dangling over the edge, and leaned against the railing.

Genkai stepped forward in her younger form and said, "I'll go." (no mask)

"You sure about that, Genkai?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let her," Hiei replied, "I want to see what she can do." _Yusuke obviously trusts her enough to sleep on a ship full of rowdy demons,_ he thought to himself.

Kuwabara asked, "And if she loses and gets us booted from the tournament? What'll we do then?"

"We'll just kill everyone else on the boat," Hiei replied, "we'll say we're the right team and no one will argue."

Kuwabara retorted, "You didn't have too many friends growing up did you?" Hiei glared at him.

* * *

After Genkai annilated them all, the rest of the demons didn't like that the 16th team was a human one. They surrounded our favorite team. "Whoever finishes first wins!" Hiei shouted as he jumped up and started an attrack. Kurama was right behind him along with Kuwabara and Genkai. They killed everyone off within seconds.

"So?" Kurama asked, "Who won?"

"Me," Hiei replied.

"Of course," Kurama replied.

Hiei said, "Look at that, you managed to get a win in without getting injured."

"Actually," he said as he pulled down his sleeve and showing a large gash across his wrist, "it was by accident, Hiei, I swear."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Hiei replied as he rolled his eyes.

Kuwabara said, "Man you guys are weird. Yukina!" He looked over and saw Yukina being cornered by a demon.

"No!" she shouted as he shot ice into his face, killing him instantly, "Stop thinking I'm helpless just because I'm a girl!"

"They need to learn that lesson more often," Genkai replied.

Kuwabara ran over and grabbed her hands. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Don't stand that close to me, I'm going to throw up on you," she said shakily as she faced the railing again.

"At least we're close, it's almost over," Hiei said as he looked at the island coming into view.

* * *

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, "Where are you going?" She waved him off as she stumbled into a bedroom and shut the door behind herself.

"She's still sick from the ride over," Hiei replied as he sat down. Everyone else sat on the couches as well. Room service gave them all coffee before leaving.

Kuwabara asked, "What is this, coffee? Who drinks that at night?"

"Demons do," Kurama replied, "caffeine doesn't effect us."

"No caffeine for me tonight, no way," Kuwabara replied, "I'm sticking to soda." He started digging through his bag.

"You fool, that also has caffeine in it," Hiei said.

Kuwabara stuck out his can and said, "No, this is diet!"

After a pause of WTF, Hiei said, "If I have to live with you for a week you _will_ end up dead by my hands."

From the otherside of the room they heard, "Scary words for someone who's supposed to be on the same side." They all turned and saw Zeru standing near the door.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, "I didn't even sense you. When did you get here?"

Zeru replied, "Let's just say tomorrow you'll be resembling your coffee cup." He left the room as soon as the cup broke.

"Fire," Hiei said, "clever."

* * *

The next morning, our favorite team along with sleeping Yusuke, made it to the arena. We also have ladies making their way to their seats too. "Yukina?" Botan asked with Keiko and Shizuru behind her, "Is that you?" She sifted her way through the crowd of demons outside of the stadium.

"Botan?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Cheering on our favorite boys-and Genkai too of course," she replied, "What about you? Here to cheer on Kuwabara?"

"Why would I only be cheering on Kazuma?" she asked, "I'm mostly here for my brother, Hiei. But I forgot to buy a ticket and it seems their all sold out."

Keiko said, "That's too bad."

"Wait," Botan said, "I have a ticket and a floor pass. I'll just use a floor pass and you can have my ticket. These ladies are Kuwabara's sister Shizuru and Yusuke's-friend-Keiko." She pointed to the girls.

Shizuru said, "You know my brother won't shut up about you."

Yukina asked, "Really? Why?"

"I think it's best we get moving," Botan insisted.

* * *

Koto announced, "Ladies and gentle, let's get started and enjoy this year's dark tournament!"


	14. Kuwabara vs Rinku

"Wow we actually made it!" Yukina said as they sat down in their seats and looked at the ring and everyone else in the stands.

"Hiei," Shizuru said, "he's the short one wearing the blue Chinese warrior's outfit down there, right?"

"Yes."

Keiko said, "Wow, you two look nothing alike. Is Yusuke sleeping right now? What is wrong with him? Isn't he supposed to be defending us and saving our lives? I can't believe this!"

Yukina replied, "According to Master Genkai she said his training was really tiring."

"That red haired guy down there," Shizuru observed, "I don't think he's actually human."

"Hiei told me he's a fox from demon world," Yukina explained, "apparently he's a famous one from a long time ago."

Keiko said, "Of course he's a fox, he has red hair and green eyes." [ _In Japanese legends people with red hair and green eyes are said to be spirit foxes in disguise_.]

Yukina added, "What I'm worried about is where's Botan? She said she had a floor pass."

* * *

"So," Kuwabara said when they got to the ring, "since Urameshi's still out cold who's going to be team captain?" He looked at Yusuke sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Hiei started, "I think Kurama-"

"Why don't you take the position, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, "Well I don't like being second choice but I'll take it!?" He stepped forward.

Hiei asked, "Seriously?"

Kurama replied, "Just because I'm the smartest one here doesn't mean I have to be in charge of everything."

"Excuse me?!" Genkai said. _Well compared to the rest of them he really is the smartest,_ she thought.

"No offense, Master Genkai," Kurama added as he saw her disapproved look.

Koto announced, "Team Captains have decided on one-on-one matches with 3 out of 5 wins advancing to the next round!" The crowd cheered. As they went back to their side of the ring, Zeru threw fire around the Urameshi team and into the audience. Yusuke didn't move, much to Zeru's disappointment.

* * *

"Yukina!" Keiko shouted, "You're on fire!"

Yukina looked down at herself and saw the left half of her body was engulfed in flames and quickly spreading. "Oh, fire's never hurt me," she replied as she patted herself out. Her clothes didn't survive as well but wearing a modest kimono meant she still didn't show any skin. She looked to the left of her and saw dozens of demons had been burnt to a crisp.

"Really?" Keiko asked.

"Well," she explained, "for the longest time I just thought I was so cold as an ice maiden but Hiei's a fire demon. I must have some of that in my DNA." She looked down at Hiei who didn't even notice his sister could have been severly burned.

Shizuru said, "Duley noted."

* * *

Rinku entered the ring first. "Alright!" Kuwabara said, "Let me handle him."

"Go ahead," Kurama replied as he entered the ring.

Hiei asked, "Do you think he stands a chance?" Koto told the fighters to begin. Rinku started dancing circles around him.

Kurama replied, "It's hard to tell. We trained him to be better at controlling and maintaining his spirit sword. Only in the ring will we be able to tell." He watched as Kuwabara punched Rinku out of the air.

"Hn," Hiei said, "he might be ready to finish."

"No," Genkai corrected, "the boy was leaving a trail, making it obvious where he was going next. Kuwabara's too much of a dimwit to realize that."

Rinku introduced his yo-yos and zapped Kuwabara several times with them as he danced around Kuwabara's spirit sword easily. Hiei said, "He's getting nowhere. This is worse than watching him fight Byakko."

"Patience," Kurama insisted as Kuwabara was tied up by the arms and legs. Rinku put him into the air high above the ring.

"What was that about patience?" Hiei asked.

Kurama explained, "Regrettably I can think of several ways I could safely get myself to the ground from that height."

"If he thrusted me into the ground from that height I'd survive just fine," Hiei replied.

Genkai said, "I'd also be able to make do but none of that matters since it's Kuwabara that's in trouble and he clearly doesn't know how to handle this situation."

"I'm here!" Botan said running onto the arena floor, "What did I miss? Oh Kuwabara!" She looked up at him.

"We're about to watch Kuwabara meet his end," Hiei replied, "Why are _you_ here?" _I saw her before,_ he thought, _with Yusuke and the shadow sword. What are these memories? They're so clouded._

"I'm here because I'm Yusuke's assistant!" she shouted at him.

Rinku dropped Kuwabara down to the ground. He created a spirit sword and catipulted himself across the ring. Meanwhile Rinku shot his yo-yos at him. They both made contact and knocked each other out of the ring.

"Satisfying blows," Hiei said, "so who wins?"

"Tough call," Kurama replied, "I'd be surprised if either of them got up and back into the ring in time."

They both did get up, but Kuwabara yelled at sleep talking Yusuke rather than getting back into the ring on time so the first point went to the other tea, meaning Rinku won.

Hiei said sarcastically, "What a great first impression."

"Shut up!" Kuwabara shouted, "I had him, runtboy, and you know it!"

Kurama said, "Someone has to put our team on the board." He started walking forward.

Hiei said, "Don't get _too_ injured. Yusuke's still asleep which means you might have to fight again."

"I'm aware," Kurama replied as he stepped into the ring.

Roto stepped forward and said, "What perfect timing. I'll go."


	15. The Dragon

The match began with Kurama dodging all of Roto's attacks as if he was creating a new style of dance. "What's Kurama doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's so bored it looks like he's not going to be as masochistic today," Hiei replied.

Just when it looked like Kurama was about to have an easy victory, Roto whispered, "I hope nothing happens to your human mother, Shuichi!" Kurama paused and let Roto slice his face open before he could get away in time.

"Nevermind," Hiei replied, "looks like he's at it again."

Roto explained that with a push of his button Kurama's mother would die. He said he wanted to hit Kurama as much as he pleased with his hands folded behind his back. Kurama threw a pebble at him but Roto hardly noticed. Kuwabara said, "It doesn't really look like he's that worried."

"I told you," Hiei said, "he's a maochist. This is basically a dream come true for him. Look. I bet he's going to start drawing this out as long as possible."

He did too. Even let him slice into his face more, leaving an "x" mark on his left cheek. It was only when Roto demanded that Kurama lick his boots that he stopped. "Your punches need work," Kurama replied, "there was hardly any demon energy at all. It's like you didn't even want to cause me pain."

"Don't look so upset about that!" Kuwabara demanded.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Kurama said, "push the button if you want to so badly. I dare you." He wiped the dirt off of his white clothing and stared him down.

Roto taunted, thinking he still had the upper hand, "I will Kurama!" He held it up in the air.

"Do it!" Kurama shouted. Roto froze as he died and fell to the ground in a bed of flowers. "Weakling, fighting on one threat is a horrible move."

Koto said, "Well that one's obvious. The Urameshi team takes the win!"

As Kurama reentered the sidelines Hiei asked, "Did you really have to draw it out for so long? You could have killed him ages ago."

"I was hoping it would get more exciding," Kurama replied, "oh well."

Upset that his teammate died, Zeru angrily marched into the ring. "What?" Kuwabara asked, "But the team leader is supposed to go last."

"He's obviously blind with rage," Hiei replied, "I'll go. This one's been bothering me ever since last night." He threw away his collar dramatically.

As he walked into the ring, Genkai asked, "Does it always sound like he's about to have sex with someone or is it just me hearing things wrong?"

"He always sounds like that," Kurama replied.

* * *

In the ring Hiei and Zeru stared each other down. "Your technique is sloppy," Hiei explained, "you tried to make the presicion of the cut look like a knife or a sword did it, when really it was obviously someone having trouble controlling their fire. You're not flawless."

"I don't need advice from someone who has to use a fake eye," Zeru replied.

"Begin!" Koto shouted.

Zeru immediately sent flames toward Hiei but he dodged all of the attacks into the audience and back into the arena. He thought to himself, _His fire is much hotter than mine, I didn't expect that. If I unsheath my sword now it'll melt just from the heat alone. He won't have to attack me directly._ He watched as Zeru covered himself with his own heat aura and ran toward him.

Hiei didn't moved out of the way in time as Zeru pierced his skin. _He missed everything important,_ he thought, _what a fool._ Instead of mentioning that, he played the part of pretending to burning to a crisp as Zeru tried to finish him off. Only the outer part of his outfit and part of his shirt had been damaged.

"You can rest in hell," Zeru said angrily as he walked away.

Koto said, in shock, "Wow Zeru, we didn't know you could be so savage. When you have scorching moves like his a little goes a lot way."

"Interesting attack," Hiei said as he stood back up in the ring, fire blazing in every direction. He thought, _his fire might be hot but I have something stronger, I was hoping to save this move until later but I don't use it now he might actually kill me._ "I told you your moves were sloppy, you didn't even penetrate me."

Zeru asked, in complete shock, "But how!?"

Kuwabara said, "Yeah, we clearly saw his arm go through your body!"

"As I digress," Hiei continued as he burned off his headband, "I believe that was covered before. Now the jagan is open and angry. No one insults it. Unlike a lowly fire demon like yourself I can actually use my powers and command them to do my bidding, I believe the dragon of the darkness flame will do."

"No!" Zeru shouted in horror, "Not from the deepest pits of the spirit world!"

More energy exploded out of Hiei's body as pillars of energy filled the island and stadium around himself. He asked, "Any last words before I rip you open end to end and incinerate your flesh?" Zeru only screamed as Hiei channeled the dragon that incinerated him instantly into the arena wall.

Once the flames were out Koto came out from hiding and looked around nervously, then declared Hiei as the winner.

* * *

"Hiei!" Yukina said sadly, "His arm, it's a 3rd degree burn for sure, maybe even worse. I have to heal him."

"Wait," Keiko said, "we can't go down there. Can't you heal him later?"

Yukina replied, "He must be in pain."

Shizuru said, "He looks fine, and all of that insane energy is gone. Keiko's right we're not allowed down there."

"It looks so bad," she said sadly, "although you seem to be right. He doesn't appear to be in any pain." She looked down at Hiei nervously as Koto declared him the winner of the match.

* * *

 _I burned myself to bad with that I can't even feel the pain yet,_ Hiei thought as he looked at the ring, _damn Zeru. Then again, if anyone else had fought him they'd be goners for sure. My arm might never be the same and if I had used my left arm I could have more easily lost control. It's a lose/lose all around._


	16. Why Hiei's Claustrophobic

Chu stumbled into the ring after killing two of his teammates, clearly drunk out of his mind. Hiei reeled at the stench of him from across the ring as it reminded him of his clausterphobia. Kuwabara asked, "Who's going to fight him? Genkai?"

"Look again," she replied.

Yusuke jumped into the ring and said, "Alcohol, can't help but feel like I'm at home."

Botan asked, "Are you sure you can fight? You've been sleeping for over a day now."

"I'll be fine," Yusuke assured her, "I always get some light excerise in the morning." He walked to the center of the ring confidently.

After they exchanged some words, Koto told them to begin. Chu immediately went into drunken fighting style. "I've seen this style of fighting before," Kurama said nervously, "it's very hard to fight against."

"I know," Hiei said, "his movements are bad enough, let alone his speed." _My eyes can't keep up,_ he thought, _Yusuke better do something before he attacks._

Chu attacked, just as suspected, and it was so fast most of the audience didn't even realize what happened. In fact, several moves were like this. Even Koto said that the instant replay wouldn't be able to help them every time. Finally they both revealed their energies. Chu bullet vs. Yusuke's and they seemed even in strength. That was before Chu drank oger kill. Then his blast was gigantic, and alcohol was mixed into it.

The blasts knocked off their shirts and exhausted all of their energy supply once they finished fighting. Chu then suggested a knife edge death match to see who could win with just their fists. At the last second they headbutted each other, and Yusuke was the one left standing.

* * *

Our favorite team left the arena for some much needed R & R. Yusuke got healed by Botan, Kurama merely covered his wounds with bandages, and Hiei left to the forest beyond the hotel. Meanwhile Yukina met up with the rest of the group in the hotel they were all staying in.

"All of you did great!" Yukina said.

Genkai replied, "Minus Kuwabara."

"Oh come on, that brat cheated!" he replied.

"You think they're going to give you a fair chance to win here?" Genkai demanded, "We're humans here, enemies as far as demons are considered. They want nothing more than every one of us dead. Right Kurama?"

He confessed, "At one time I agreed with them. Not anymore, naturally."

Yukina said, "I don't think like that either, but she's right Kazuma. Most demons don't like humans. Where's Hiei?" She looked around the room but didn't see him.

Yusuke replied, "I don't know if you've noticed this but Hiei mostly keeps to himself. He's probably outside somewhere." Yukina looked out the window longingly.

"Don't worry about that freak," Kuwabara said, "You should hang out with us in here!"

"I'll come back here, later, promise," she said as she left.

* * *

Hiei grimanced in pain as he walked through the forest, only stopping when the pain from his burns were too much for him to handle. He was so focused on his arm he didn't realize Yukina had snuck up behind him. "Hiei?" she asked.

He jumped and turned around. "What?" he asked, trying to hide how much pain he was in.

"Your arm," she said, "it's burned. I can heal it for you."

"Don't touch me," he said, then glanced at her clothes and saw that they were all burned up on the left side, "what happened to you?"

Yukina explained, "Zeru's fire did that. I'm fine though, fire has never hurt me. Must be because I'm half fire demon, like you." She smiled at him.

Hiei said, "You don't want me as a brother."

"I've been wondering about my brother for years, Hiei," she replied, "but we've hardly spent any time together since you rescued me. So my question is, why did you rescue me?" She stepped forward.

Hiei froze in shock with such an armor piercing question. He stalled, "Why do you want a brother?"

She took another step forward and replied, "I asked first."

He stepped backward and said, "To bring purpose into my life."

 _What's he talking about?_ Yukina thought as she replied, "I want a brother to remind him what happened when he was born and make sure he would kill off every heartless woman on that forsaken floating hell they call their home."

"I remember," Hiei said, "and if you want all of them dead do it yourself. You're clearly capable of killing. You don't need me to do that for you." He turned away and started to walk away before the pain overcame him again.

"Hiei wait," Yukina pleaded as she cut him off, "it's getting dark. Why don't we go back to the hotel?" She looked at the sunset in the distance.

"I hate being indoors," he confessed. _All of the rooms have large windows, which helps but none of them can open,_ Hiei thought, _which means the air is recirculated and stale. Just thinking about breathing it in for hours is making me sick._

"Why?"

"Do you have to know everything?!" he demanded.

Yukina said, "That's not the only reason I want a brother. I don't want to be alone anymore. Even when my mother was alive, she wasn't really, not when I knew her. Her soul had shiveled up and died when you were thrown from that cliff. To the other ice maidens I was an impure freak of nature. Then when I left there I went to human world by mistake and was left alone in the dark cell that burned the skin off of me if I even tried to touch it, let alone escape. I'm sick of being alone Hiei, and now I don't have to be. Aren't you lonely?"

Hiei lied, "No." He started to painfully walk away from her. She easily followed him. "What do you want now?"

"Why don't you like being inside?" she asked, "Come on Hiei, since you're in so much pain you're moving slow. I can follow you all over this island easily."

His eyes twitched as he stared at her. "After what happened in ice world, I was found by bandits. They took me in but they were hardly parental. They'd bring in large hauls from places they'd raid on a regular basis and at night they'd drink to their hearts content, forgetting I was in that small dark room with them. I'd get stepped on and suffocated to the point I'd pass out on a regular basis. Now whenever I'm in a windowless room I feel sick. Sleeping sitting up and outside, perferrably high up, keeps me getting clausterphobic. Happy now?" He walked away.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, "so you're going to sleep out here?"

"Yes," he said, "go inside if you want to. I'm staying here."


	17. Robot Attack

"You haven't happen to see Urameshi or anyone else have you?" Kuwabara asked Yukina the next morning in the hotel room.

"No," she replied, "I was hoping you have. Did Hiei ever come inside last night?"

"Haven't seen him," he answered, "hey where are you going?"

She went to the door and said, "Outside, to look for Hiei." She left the room.

* * *

Along the shoreline, Hiei tried to grab his sword but arm felt like it was trying to shred itself part when he moved any part of it, let alone touch anything. He grimmaced in pain and looked out onto to the ocean.

"Hiei," Yukina said from behind him.

He turned around and saw her standing on dry ground in a new kimono. "What do you want now?" he asked coldly.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I shouldn't have made you confess that last night. It was personal."

"Hn," he turned back to the ocean.

She jumped down onto the large rock he was standing on and said, "Let me heal you. Oh wow, this is bad." She took the unburned part of his arm and drew it closer to her.

"You shouldn't waste your energy on someone like me."

"But you're my brother," she insisted, "stay still. I've never healed a burn this bad before." She started healing him but not much happened.

Over an hour later she was still pouring her energy into him. Only the skin on his arm had healed, all of the muscles, tendons, and blood vessels underneath were still badly burned. "Stop," Hiei said, "you're exhausted."

"I'm fine," she said as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started falling forward. Hiei caught her and tried to move his hand. It still felt like it was on fire but the skin made it look like it was completely healed.

Hiei picked Yukina up in a bridal carry and walked her back to the hotel. He laid her to rest in his bed and covered her up with blankets and sheets.

* * *

The next morning was the 2nd round. Hiei slept outside again and slowly made his way to the arena, still in pain. "You should sit this one out," Kurama insisted from a tree branch above him.

"And let Toguro win and kill us all?" Hiei asked, "I don't think so. If we don't fight we die." He looked forward and saw movement.

Kurama jumped down to his level and asked, "Did you see something?" M4 and M5 from the other team appeared in front of them. "It appeared the other team is lost."

"What a horrible coincidence for us both," Hiei replied. M4 ran forward for attack but Hiei and Kurama cut him down instantly. "He came so slow, that was with my left arm Kurama."

"I used my right," he replied, "next time I'll use my left, just to make it fair."

Hiei looked at M5 and asked, "Do you care to try?"

"Not me," he replied, "I'll let someone else do the dirty work." He hit a button on his remote and a giant robot appeared from out of the shadows. "This is a robot machine mixed with living cells. Absolutly nothing can break it's skin."

Hiei glared at it as he ran and said, "We'll see about that. No one can escape my penitration."

As Kurama ran he rolled his eyes at that comment. _Such a tease,_ he thought to himself.

"Kill them robot!" M5 commanded. The arms moved toward them. Hiei tried to cut it but nothing happened. "Like I said, nothing can cut him!" M5 explained.

Hiei jumped up and said, "Maybe I can't kill the beast, but I can kill you!" He moved to attack him but the arm knocked him off balance, without thinking he used his right hand to brace his impact and pain ripped through it as he hit the ground. Then the arm back around and pinned him to a tree easily.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted.

M5 explained, "This beast doesn't have weaknesses like fear or pain."

"I can appreciate that," Hiei replied as he struggled to get his energy into his left hand.

"Hiei don't!" Kurama shouted as he ran toward him. He used one arm to knock the one that was pinning Hiei down, away.

As he stood up both arms attacked him at once. "Kurama!" Hiei shouted as he tried to see through the dirt cloud.

"That's right, now kill the other one too!" M5 shouted.

Once the dirt cloud cleared it was obvious Kurama had killed it with his rose whip. "You were wrong on two counts. The ability to feel pain is not a weakness. It tells a creature not to expose those vulnerbilities. Anything will break when crashed into itself. Your robot is dead, and so I'm afriad are you." He glared at M5.

Hiei stepped forward and said, "What a dirty trick. Those who play dirty don't usually only do it once. What else is going on?" He glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" M5 shouted as he ran away. Hiei used his super speed and cut him off.

Kurama said, "The members of your team are obviously human and their movements aren't natural. What happened to them?"

Hiei punched him down with his left fist, stood over him, and said, "You better start talking or my sword goes through you next."

"The other members, Dr. Itchigaki went to their martial arts school," he explained, terrified, "their master had an illness and he said he could cure them. That's all I know, promise."

Kurama glared at him. Hiei looked at him and said, "Let me handle this." He picked him up and punched him down again. "What else?!"

"Actually," M5 confessed, "he gave their Master Medimura his illness in the first place! Don't hurt me!"

"What?" Kurama asked, "Where is he now?"

Hiei punched him a few times and said, "Tell me where Medimura is!"

"I don't remember!" He shouted. Hiei grabbed his sword and pushed it into his throat. "In some cave!"

"Where?!" Kurama demanded.

"On this island!" he said, "it's to the east of here. It's not a very big one."

Kurama said, "We don't need him anymore." Hiei cut off his head and let him die.

"What should we do now?" Hiei asked as he looked at the robot.

"The fights have already started," Kurama explained, "but perhaps if we get there we can tell everyone else the truth and aid them in any way we can." Hiei nodded.


	18. Double Time

After walking two miles they easily found the cave Medimura was in on the far side of the island. "Who are you?" he asked from his bed.

"We're from Team Urameshi," Kurama explained, "Dr. Itchigaki made you ill on purpose so he could steal your students."

"How bad is it?" Hiei asked.

Kurama replied, "Actually, with a few herbs he should be fine." He pulled out a few different plants from his hair and went outside for a few more. When he came back in he an an elixer ready.

Medimura asked, "That's it? That's all I need to get better? That evil man." He drank it down quickly.

"We need to get back to the ring," Hiei said.

"Yes," Kurama replied, "can you walk?"

"Not yet," he replied, "but I feel better already. Listen, my students, they were told they were just going to do an experiment. They didn't know the things on their backs would control them. Itchigaki insists that if we take them off now they'll die."

Hiei said, "Let us handle that."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the robot, Medimura could walk on his own. "Walking to the arena is going to take forever," he concluded, "we don't have that kind of time."

"You're right," Kurama replied, "I have an idea." He got out his rose whip.

At the stadium, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai were barely holding off against the mind controlled humans that fought against them. Just then, Medimura came from the sky and landed like a superhero in the center of the ring. "What the?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Master Genkai?" Medimura asked, "I see the spirit wave is treating you well. This doctor, he conned my students into joining them."

"I thought so," she replied.

There was a loud crash on the side of the ring and the giant dead robot appeared through the dust cloud. Hiei and Kurama each landed on each of it's shoulders. "Hey guys," Yusuke said, "you're late."

"Sorry," Hiei replied, "a 30 foot killing machine wanted a word with us."

After some deliberation, the fight continued with Medimura, Hiei, and Kurama on the sidelines. Kuwabara let all of them attack him at once and laid injured on the side of ring. This made Yusuke mad enough that his spirit energy returned in time for Genkai to deploy the spirit wave.

At first, everyone thought the humans had been killed. Everyone went after Dr. Itchigaki who transformed himself into a giant troll. Yusuke took care of him easily. Meanwhile the students didn't actually die after all.

"What a peaceful ending," Hiei said, "makes me sick to my stomach."

"You're one to talk," Kurama replied, "I fought with that giant robot just like you and it didn't injure me at all. What a joke of a round."

Genkai said, "I think you two are the strangest demons I've ever met."

The speaker on the side of the stadium announced, "Attention everyone. The next round will begin immediately with Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho."

"What?" Hiei asked, "Again?"

Genkai said, "I have a feeling they're going to pull something on us." _This isn't good,_ she thought, _Kuwabara's seriously injured, I drained almost all of my energy with that attack, and I can tell that Hiei's still in serious pain._

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted as he ran up to Koto, "Tell them to send someone else to fight!"

"I don't have any say in this!" Koto insisted.

Kurama stopped him and said, "Yusuke, fighting with her isn't going to solve anything."

"Shut up," he replied, "we all know you just want to bleed."

Koto said, "Team Masho please make your way to the arena or be disqualified." Just then, a group of 5 fighters hiding under black robes appeared before them.

Yusuke said, "This is going to be tough with Kuwabara injured."

"Worse," Kurama said, "that attack drained Genkai's powers considerably."

"So it's 3 non-gimps against the 5 of them," Yusuke said nervously.

 _Even worse,_ Kurama thought, _Hiei still can't moved his arm. At least this way I'm guarenteed to have some fun._

The team moved to their side of the arena when the speaker came back on. "Attention. Because Team Urameshi had to fight with no breaks, a medical tent has been created on the side of the arena and the members will be checked out by the nurse."

"What is this gym class?" Yusuke asked sarcastically as he came down off of the ring. Then he saw Ruka appear in a scandalous nurse's outfit. "Whoa," he whispered. Everyone stood still as she walked over.

"Would all of you pull yourselves together?" Genkai demanded, "It's like you've never seen a woman before."

"Hey, grandma," Yusuke said, "shut up."

Ruka held out her hand and felt everyone's energies. She stopped at Hiei and Genkai. "You two, come with me."

"There's a fool lying on his back behind us," Hiei said, "he's the only one that needs any medical attention."

"His injuries don't interest me like yours do, Hiei," she replied slyly. He glared at her and thought, _Why do I feel like I'm getting conned?_ Genkai and Hiei walked over to her tent together. "Any fatigue?" Ruka asked Genkai.

"No," she answered coldly.

Ruka asked, "What about pain?"

"No," she answered.

"What about you Hiei?" Ruka asked, "Surely that last attack had some effect on you."

He replied, "You're only wasting your time. Like I said, I don't need medical attention. I'm not coming too you." He started to turn away.

"You're both very sick," she said, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here with me for the duration of the round."

"What?" Genkai asked as a force field spung up around the tent. "It's a trap!" she said.

Yusuke shouted, "Hey lady, why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse!" He ran over to her angrily.

She walked to the outside of the tent as she tore off her clothes and said, "You'd be correct Yusuke. I'm an entrantress, Ruka's my name. Your friends are very sick and won't be fighting against Team Masho for you."

"Damn you," he said.

"What a rotten trick!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yes," Botan replied, "hardly honorable."

Kurama said, "Wait Yusuke, Hiei and Genkai really shouldn't be fighting this round. They have little energy to fight. She weakened us less than the committee thinks. If anything, this gives Team Mashu a false sense of security."

"It still pisses me off," Yusuke replied, looking over and seeing Hiei and Genkai trapped.


	19. Kurama Fights

Koto said, "Team Captains please decide battle terms."

Jin made his robe fly off of himself and said, "I'll be team captain this time. Any objections?"

"Go ahead," Risho replied.

"I propose we fight 1 to 1 to see whoever gets 5 wins," Jin said quickly, "what do you say to that Mister Urameshi?"

Yusuke said, "Uh, whatever he said." _What did he say?_ he thought.

Koto announced, "The team captains have decided on one on one fights and whoever gets 5 wins or closest to that will make to to the semi finals!" The crowd cheered.

Gama stepped forward and said, "I'll go first." He took off his robe.

"You're on," Yusuke started.

Kurama stepped in front of him and said, "I'll take this round. I'll hold them off for as long as I can and you'll take over when I fall."

Yusuke asked nervously, "Is this because you want to get us to win or because you want to get injured on purpose?"

"Both."

"That's reassuring," he replied sarcastically.

Hiei said, "Don't argue with him detective, there's no point." Yusuke nodded and got out of the ring.

* * *

Once the fight began Gama started painting himself with his own make-up and monolouging how horrible humans were. He charged forward to attack Kurama meanwhile he easily dodged and thought, _Not another close range combatant, I'll never get hurt this way._ Instead he decided not to move and let himself get hit.

Instead of an attack Gama drew an infinity symbol on his leg. Kurama looked down at himself and tried to move, to no avail. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

"The make-up of the chains," Gama replied, "it attaches weight directly to your skin so don't even think of undressing."

"Oh like anyone would want to see Kurama naked," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

Before Kurama could move, Gama painted the rest of his limbs. "I can't move at all now," he said, looking down, "how irritating. Too bad this isn't painful."

"Would you kill him already?!" Hiei shouted.

Gama shouted, "You want to die so bad? Here!" He charged forward in time for Kurama to move his head and slice Gama up with his rose whip.

Kurama thought, _Perhaps he'll hurt me before he dies._ "Only amatures rely on arms and legs for victory." He looked down at Gama who was bleeding heavily.

"Curse you," Gama said, "you think you're so great." Blood streamed out of his mouth as he struggled to stand. He moved around Kurama, missing him every time.

"Look at you," Kurama said, "it's like you're not even trying. I can't even move and you're still missing every blow. You should give up, you'll only die in vain." Blood splattered across his body in an obvious pattern.

Eventually, he stopped and said, "My make-up's main ingrediant is my blood, Kurama. I have given you the make-up of the seal. Now you're blasted energy will my trapped within your body. My death will not be in vain." He fell to the ground.

"What?!" Kurama shouted, "All of that and it didn't even hurt. Pathetic." Gama died in front of him.

"Dammit Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, "If you weren't such a damn masochist and killed him instantly that wouldn't have happened! I'd tell you to let me fight now but you can't even move yet, can you?"

"Even if I could move I'm not leaving this ring yet," he replied as Koto announced him as the winning.

Touya stepped forward and removed his robe, "You like pain so much? I'll make sure Gama didn't die in vain."

Hiei glared at them and said, "Damn ice demons."

Genkai asked, "Isn't your sister one?"

"Quiet," he said, "I wasn't talking about _her_. I fought with Seriyu, that stupid dragon back in maze castle. Once my sword penitrated him he was done for and he didn't even know it until he died. Touya on the other hand, is on a whole other level from him. I just hope Kurama can live through this."

Koto announced, "The next match will be Touya vs. Kurama. Begin!"

In order to buy some time, Kurama insisted that Touya explain why he wanted to be in light and why he wanted the island. It only took a few minutes, but that didn't hold him up for long. He created an ice barrier around the stadium. Then made ice shards in his hands and shot them at Kurama.

"Move!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama managed to get sliced up enough to his liking and move out of the way at the same time. After several minutes of that, Touya was thouroughly confused. "How?" he demanded, "How can I keep making so many direct attacks and you're still standing?"

"I've been fighting for centuries," Kurama replied, "you really think I don't know how to get injured enough for it to be enjoyable but not enough to kill me?"

"So I haven't been making direct hits!" Touya shouted, "You-you're a fox aren't you? Clever little assholes those things are. Dammit! You've just been making me waste my energy and time on you. It's too late now, I know your plan." He created a solid ice sword out of his arm.

Kurama said, "I suppose my time is up. Delaying the envitable is over!"

Touya charged forward while Kurama braced himself with his arm. He sliced through it like it was nothing and blood spilled everywhere. He screamed out in pain and held his arm.

"What the hell, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, "That's way too far! You're only going to get yourself killed!"

"Please Yusuke," he replied, "let me do what I must." He started running across the arena.

Touya ran after him, then lunged forward for a final attack. Only this time a plant appeared from Kurama's body and punctured him. "But how?" he asked as he fell to the ground. His ice disappeared.

"My energy was trapped inside my own body," Kurama explained, "but through my blood I could reach it. For once, enjoying the pain caused by my enemies was actually helpful rather than counterintutive." Touya stayed down for 10 seconds, making Kurama the winner. He passed out while still standing.


	20. Yusuke's Turn

"Now it's my turn!" Yusuke shouted from the sidelines.

"Not so fast," Bakken said as he stepped forward, "this loser is still in the ring, and someone who's in the ring can't be forced out of it. I'm fighing next, against him." He examined Kurama still standing in the ring, unconcious.

Koto said, "Uh, team captain decides the match!" The crowd booed.

The speaker came back on and said, "Correction, the next match will be Kurama vs. Bakken. Begin when ready."

"Come on!" Botan shouted, "He's not even consious. There's no way this is a fair fight or that the rulebook will allow that!"

Kuwabara said, "Lousy cheaters."

Koto said, "I have to follow the rules so, uh, begin!" Bakken punched Kurama across the ring.

Hiei's fire started to engulf his body as he watched angrily from the tent. _Kurama's crazy enough that if he were consious he might actually enjoy this,_ he thought, _but he isn't awake, which means we have to get him out of there._ He looked down at his arm and realized that he could actually move it without it hurting too badly. It was no where near completely healed, but he could actually make a fist now. Even Genkai and Ruka noticed.

Bakken punched Kurama around some more, even forcing him to cry blood in his fainted state at one point. Yusuke and Hiei couldn't take watching. Just when they were about to start their final attacks Risho stopped Bakken. He threw Kurama at Yusuke who caught him and laid him down on the wall.

"We all know Kurama will stay out of the ring for 10 seconds, just change the board already," Koto commanded. They gave Team Masho that point.

"You better be prepared to die, Bakken!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped into the ring.

Just when the match began, Yusuke didn't let him talk his way out of anything. He grabbed him by the belt and punched him so hard he flew into the stands. He had broken several bones in his body and died on impact.

"Wow," Botan said, "now that's what I call a curbstomp battle."

"Yusuke from Team Urameshi is the winner!" Koto announced.

Jin jumped up excitedly and said, "Alright, now it's my turn to have some fun!" He jumped into the ring.

* * *

Yukina blinked as she remembered where she was. _A bed?_ She thought. She remembered using every ounce of her energy trying to heal Hiei but that was it. "I must have passed out," she said as she sat up, "But how did I get in here?" She looked over at a clock. "It's so late!" She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Yusuke walked over to Kurama and asked, "How are you doing?"

"The injuries from Team Masho weren't actually that bad," Kurama replied painfully, "this plant on the other hand will take it's toll after a while."

"Bakken beat the crap out of you," Yusuke asked, "but I did him in. Just focus on recovering, alright?" He stood back up and made his way to the ring.

Once the fight started the wind picked up and Jin made circles around Yusuke and the arena. Yusuke tried to punch him but he only got thrown out of the ring instead. Even his spirit gun didn't work. Jin dodged too fast. At the end of it all, he decided that he only had one option, the spirit wave.

He knocked Jin on the otherside of the ring in a smashing punch. It was so powerful he passed out in the stands and Yusuke was quickly decided to be the winner. This left one final match, Yusuke vs. Risho.

* * *

"Well I needed that," Shizuru said as she came out of a bush.

"Wait," Keiko said, "I'm right behind you. I wish they had normal bathrooms here."

"Would you to use the same toilet as some of these beasts?" Shizuru asked as she looked around.

Keiko replied, "Fair enough."

"Hey!" Shizuru said, "Yukina, what are you doing out here?" She walked over and saw Yukina standing in the crowd.

She explained, "After trying to heal Hiei yesterday I became so exhausted that I passed out and only woke up a little while ago. The fights aren't over yet, right?"

The speaker came on and said, "Correction, Yusuke was out for more than 10 seconds during a delayed count earlier in his previous fight. His match vs. Jin has now been counted as a double loss."

Keiko said, "They can't be serious!"

"But if Yusuke's counted out..." Shizuru started, "This is bad. We have to get back in there."

* * *

Kurama thought, _I have a loss, and so does Yusuke. Hiei and Genkai are disqualified and Kuwabara is badly injured. It appears we'll lose by default._ He looked around at his rag tag team.

Koto said sadly, "It appears since Team Urameshi doesn't have anyone to fight-"

"Wait a minute!" Yusuke shouted, "We'll think of something."

Hiei looked at Genkai and said, "Take cover if you value your life."

"What?" she asked.

Hiei's body exploded with purple fire energy so intense she hit the ground and took cover. "Silence fools," he shouted, "I'm sick of standing on the sidelines and followers orders." Ruka tried to hold her cords together but his power was too much, they were shredding apart before her eyes as she tried to take cover. "Rules don't matter in the dark tournament. Even with my energy less than half of what it's capable of, I'm going to rip my way out of this hell and incinerate everyone in my way."

Yusuke said, "They're going to kill us all anyway for losing, why not give them a show they'll never forget?"

Hiei shredded the force field and incinerated Ruka with his own power as the tent he was in exploded. Yusuke jumped in front of Botan and covered her as they fell and flames burst into the air. Hiei then retracted his fire and walked out of tent with a smirk. "Hn," he said.

"Damn, Hiei," Yuskue said, "you don't have to kill us too, we're on the same side! You okay Genkai?" He helped Botan to her feet.

"Fine," she replied as she stood up, "just a little singed."

Koto said, "Unbelievable people! Hiei just incinerated the cage he was trapped in with nothing but fire power!" She looked at him in awe.

* * *

"You're not going to let us in?" Yukina asked, "But we have tickets."

The bouncer said, "Two girls come out, three go in. That don't smell right to me."

Keiko asked, "What are you talking about? We all paid for ourselves to be in there!"

Yukina said, "If you're not going to let us in then we'll use force. Take this!" She froze him completely solid and said, "Come on there might be guard around here. Hurry up!" She ran past him with them in tow.

"Wow Yukina," Keiko said, "I didn't know you could be resourceful."

* * *

"Wait Hiei," Kuwabara said, "you're still not allowed to fight. I'll go in."

Hiei looked down at him and said, "Nonsense, you can't even stand up. What makes you think you can fight right now?"

"Hiei's right," Yusuke said nervously, "but you're our only option so you're right too. Dammit!"

"If I don't go in there right now we'll all die even if you kill Risho," Kuwabara said, "and if you're so eager, Hiei, why don't you be useful or something and let me use your sword."

"Don't touch my sword," Hiei said, "did you just call me useless?" He glared at him.

"Get out of my way!" Kuwabara struggled to his feet, "I'll take you on Risho, you no good piece of garbage." He hobbled to the ring.

Koto announced, "Alright! The next and final round will be Kuwabara vs. Risho!"


	21. Kuwabara to the Rescue

"This is painful even for me to watch," Kurama confessed as Kuwabara was thrown to the ground once again by Risho's meteor attack.

Yusuke looked at Hiei and said, "He was wrong, you're not useless, Hiei. Also, I'm pretty sure if he used your sword he'd only cut himself." He looked back into the ring.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Hiei demanded.

"It was actually more of an insult to Kuwabara," he replied, "but take it however you want. Hey!" he shouted at Kuwabara, "get up! If you lose we die!"

Hiei said, "Once he falls I'm killing everyone here, including Risho, in a climactic finish."

Kuwabara shotued, "Just because I'm the center of attention and you're not for once doesn't mean you can steal my glory Hiei! I'll make you cry to your mom, if you even have a mom that is."

Hiei glared at him as a voice rung out from the stands, "Kazuma!" Yukina shouted, "Don't talk about my mother like that! She's dead!" She gave him an evil look.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I didn't know!" he replied.

"Would you focus on the fight, you child!" Risho demanded, "Stop blubbering."

"I'm not blubbering!" Kuwabara shouted as he summoned his spirit sword, "She's my girlfriend!" He blasted him out of the ring and into the stands. Koto immediately started counting to 10. Kuwabara was named the winner and they were set to go to the semi finals.

Yukina jumped over the wall and stood on the ground level with everyone else. Kuwabara jumped off of the ring to greet her meanwhile she went to Hiei. "Are you okay now Hiei?" she asked, "Your arm, it's all healed."

"Hey baby!" Kuwabara said excited, "You're okay if I call you my girlfriend, right?"

"Sure..." she said slowly, "what's a girlfriend?" Yusuke and Botan fell over from shock.

Kuwabara explained, "Uh, it's a girl who's your friend. Uh, yeah, that's all."

She looked at Hiei and asked, "Does that mean Hiei's my boyfriend?"

"No!" Hiei shouted, "That's not how it works. Risho was right, Kuwabara, you should stop blubbering." He glared at him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Yusuke walked over to Kurama and asked, "Need help standing up?" He nodded as Yusuke helped him.

Yukina asked Hiei, "How did your arm heal?"

"Ruka's forcefield was actually helpful," he replied, "surpisingly."

"Who?" she asked.

Kuwabara asked, "Weren't you watching us fight?"

"Well actually," she confessed, "I only woke up about 20 minutes ago. I was still passed out from yesterday. I'm just glad you're okay now Hiei."

* * *

"Is no one else going to watch?" Kurama asked Hiei as they entered the platform for standing room only above the ring the next morning.

"Why should I care?" Hiei asked.

Kurama replied, "I have a feeling you're asking yourself that more than me."

Hiei glared at him and asked, "Are you _trying_ to irritate me this early in the morning?"

"Alright fight fans!" Koto announced, "The last match before the semi finals in 2 days is about to begin! Get ready to see some blood!"

They watched as the fight below took less than 2 minutes to complete. Before they left the ring Shishi pointed to them in the stands and said, "Before the finals everyone is just practice, and I do mean everyone."

"Just wait until he tastes my sword," Hiei said coldly.

"Oh hey!" Kuwabara said from behind them, "I see you guys also had the same idea of scoping out the competition." Yusuke and Genkai were right behind him.

Kurama replied, " _Had_ the same idea. The fight's over."

"What!" Kuwabara shouted, "I can't believe we missed it just walking up here." He looked at the empty ring below in shock.

"What the hell is that thing on your head?" Hiei asked Yusuke.

He said, "My egg hatched is what happened." Puu made a 'puu' sound quietly.

Hiei asked, "Humans have eggs?" _And they wonder why they're so pathetic,_ he thought.

"Can we all just shut up and ignore the blue furry thing on my head right now," Yusuke demanded, "Hey, Kurama, you okay now?"

He answered, "I'll be fine."

"You gave us all quite a scare," Hiei replied.

"Not as bad as nearly burning all of us to a crisp while in the heat of the moment," Kurama replied slyly. Hiei looked away in shame at that comment.

Kuwabara replied, "Hey you should go to Yukina. Her healing powers are amazing, Kurama. Seriously!"

"Oh of course," Kurama replied, "Yukina." He looked at Hiei.

"Leave her alone," he said angrily.

Kuwabara asked, "How are you guys even related? You look and act nothing alike and she's way too pretty to be related to an ugly little guy like you. Then she mentioned your mom was dead-"

"Would you shut up?!" Hiei demanded.

Genkai said, "All of you shut up, look." She looked across the stadium to Team Toguro staring them down.

After a staring contest, Kuwabara started freaking out at their amazing powers.

* * *

As they entered the small locker room Hiei made a B-line for the window sil. _Such a small room for so many people,_ he thought, _this window doesn't open either. It feels like I can't breathe._ He tried to relax.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "stop freaking out about this. We know how strong they are. They're the whole reason we're here in the first place, remember?"

"I didn't feel it at all before," Kuwabara said nervously, "it's like some whole other level compared to us."

"Are we forgetting about someone?" Shishi said as he opened their door.

Yusuke asked, "Who let you freaks out?"

 _They better not enter this room,_ Hiei thought, _I might suffocate on their arrogance alone nevermind how stale the air is._

"Don't be fooled by appearances, Yusuke Urameshi," Shishi said, "We're looking for a good fight in the semi finals. We all want to be famous and it'll take more than 2 minutes of exposure to get there." The group walked away.

"Yusuke," Genkai said, "do you have what it takes to defeat Toguro alone?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, "Of course!"

"I insist," she said, "follow me." She walked out of the room.


	22. The Semifinals Begin

_The atmosphere is changing,_ Hiei thought as he looked out the window of the locker room, _it's going to rain._ He narrowed his eyes at the mere thought of it.

Botan ran into the room and asked, "Where are those two going?"

"Why should we care?" Hiei asked.

"It's none of our business," Kurama explained, "and since there isn't anything else for us to do here, shall we go?"

Kuwabara asked, "Go where?"

Hiei asked snarkily, "Can you ever go more than 10 minutes without asking a stupid question? Where do you think?" He got off the windowsil and glared at him.

Kuwabara examined him and realized he was turning paler and paler, "You alright, Hiei? You look like you're going to be sick." _Not to mention that he seems testier than usual,_ he thought.

"I'm fine," he said angrily as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Just after the three of them got to their hotel room it started pouring rain. _I think the only thing I hate more than being trapped inside is the rain,_ Hiei thought as he made his way to the window and sat on the windowsil again.

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara said, "what to play cards?" He nodded. After a long and involved game of old maid, Kurama was winning toward the end. Kuwabara asked, "What do you think about our chances in the semi finals?"

"Tough to say," Kurama replied, "after the last round we went through I just hope we make it to the end without being disqualified with a technicality. I doubt they'll let up on us until the very end." He put his last pair down, then Kuwabara took the joker from his hand.

The door burst open with Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru standing on the otherside. "Alright!" she shouted, "Who's ready to have some fun before the semi finals tomorrow?!"

Hiei glanced over and thought, _More people to share this recycled air with._ He looked around and it felt like the ceiling and walls were closing in on him. He quickly turned back toward the window and focused on the rain falling outside as they all talked with each other.

"Why don't you join us Hiei?" Kurama asked, "We're like a family over here."

"Kurama," Hiei said hastily, "don't make me shove my sword down you throat and take out of your voice box." He turned back to the rain in order to tune them out.

As he stared outside he felt spiritual energy in the distance. _It's Genkai,_ he thought, _but her energy is moving by itself. It's like she's transferring it somewhere. To what? To Yusuke? He's there too, but why? What's going on?_ The rain interferred with his jagan and he couldn't see anything no matter how hard he tried.

"Hiei."

He gasped and nearly fell off of the windowsil before he turned and saw Yukina standing next to him. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I know you don't like being inside."

"Don't stand so close to me," he said shakily, "why do you care?"

She took a step back and replied, "Because you're my brother." She smiled at him.

He slowly turned his attention back outside and replied, "I'll be fine." _Listen,_ he told her telepathically, _if I keep my attention focused outside and stay near the window I'll be fine. Just thinking about joining you over there makes me sick._

Yukina replied, "Alright, I understand." _You know the new stadium is going to be completely enclosed right,_ she replied to him telepathically, _are you going to be okay?_

 _You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me,_ he replied, _I'm not worth it._

* * *

The next day Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood behind a closed door. "I never thought we'd be fighting this round 3 against 5," Hiei said, trying to draw attention away from his paling complexion. _This space back here is so small, and so dark,_ he thought as he tried to focus on the door.

"What's the matter Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, "I'll just take them all myself."

The door opened and revealed the ring and the audience that was bigger than ever. As soon as Hiei looked around it felt like the walls and ceiling were moving in on him. _Yukina was right,_ he thought angrily, _this is going to be a problem. Maybe if I focus on the fights I'll get over this._ The crowd booed as they walked forward.

Once they were in the ring Shishi asked, "Where's the rest of your group? I thought we asked for a fair fight."

"Oh they just said you weren't worth their time," Kuwabara replied snarkily.

"You actually thought of that insult on your own?" Hiei asked.

"I can be clever sometimes too you know shorty!" Kuwabara leaned over and shouted at him. He tried to hide the fact that he felt more and more sick by the passing moment.

He said, "You don't have to breathe on me!" He pushed him away.

Shishi pulled out two dice and said, "I have a proposition. We use 6 sided dice to decide who gets to fight. You have to fight as many times as your name appeares unless you're dead. Whoever makes it to 5 wins first, makes it to the finals."

"Perfect," Hiei said, "whenever it rolls someone who's not around I'll be the one fighting." _That way I'll be able to focus more on fighting and less on this enclosed space,_ he thought carefully.

Everyone agreed, and the dice was rolled. Hiei vs. Makintaro. Hiei thought, _The faster I destory them the faster I'll get out of here._

"Begin!" Juri announced.

Hiei stepped forward, sliced off Makintaro's arm, and stepped back within seconds. Makintaro didn't even notice until Hiei threw his severed arm at him and started walking away. Makintaro charged forward for an attack but Hiei jumped on his back and sliced his sword through his head. He died instantly, making Hiei take the win.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"He won," Kurama replied.

"Roll," Hiei commanded Shishi, "I want to finish warming up."

"Careful," he replied, "fate might have a sense of humor."


	23. Hiei Fights

"Did you catch all of that Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he stood in awe of Hiei's speed.

"Naturally," he answered, "of course he has gotten much faster even in such a short amount of time. Don't be too discouraged." _He actually managed to fight without sounding like he's talking dirty to someone,_ he thought.

Hiei demanded, "Would you hurry up and thrust those dice already? I'd like to climax before my mood sours."

"Nevermind," Kurama said out loud.

Shishi smiled as he said, "What a sense of humor." He threw the dice and it landed on a free space for Team Urameshi and Kuro Momotaro for the other team.

"I'll go," Hiei insisted.

"Just me and you brat," Kuro said, spitting out his gum, "don't let your win against Makintaro get into your head. He was the most pathetic on our team."

"You can begin whenever you're ready!" Juri said into her microphone.

Kuro leaned over, grabbed Hiei's sword that was still in Makintaro's head, and kicked his dead body out of the ring. _Disgraceful,_ Hiei thought angrily. "Nice sword," Kuro said, examining it.

"What's your point?" Hiei demanded.

"Let me just see what it can do," he replied as he nearly cut his arm in half. He laughed as his bleeding limb, then threw the sword back at Hiei and said, "You can have it back now, not that it'll do you any good now."

Hiei stopped it midair easily and grabbed it. "We'll see," he replied.

Kuro grabbed a steaming sphere and ate it. Then he transformed into an ape beast before everyone's eyes. Hiei used his speed to get the jump on him and tried to cut his other arm. His sword broke into pieces and fell to the ground dramatically.

"What the heck just happened to his sword?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think it broke," Kurama answered completely deadpan.

"What?" Hiei asked, "No penitration?" He threw his hilt away as Kuro started an attack.

Hiei just out of the way in time to see Kuro disappear before his eyes. _Did I slow down, or is he faster now?_ he thought to himself as he turned around in time to see Kuro punch him to the ground. The attack was so strong it sent him to the wall of the stands.

Kuwabara said, "Whoa, Hiei."

Kuro explained, "I bet you're wondering what just happened up there. Whenever I expose myself to an enemy's attack I take out one of these streaming spheres. Then I transform and am completely immune to that kind of attack again." Hiei stood up and walked back to the ring slowly before anyone started counting him out. _When he cut himself with my sword,_ he thought, glancing at the broken artifact across the ring.

"Hn."

"You know what I want to see!" Kuro shouted, "Your famous dragon crap. Once I'm immune to that I'll crush you like a bug."

"You want to see it?" Hiei asked as he took off his headband. _I'll die if I summon it now,_ he thought, _but there's another flame that'll do just fine._ Purple flames exploded from his body.

After a few minutes of fire, Kuro demanded, "Where's your dragon!"

"Here!" Hiei shouted as he lunged forward. He attacked with fist of the mortal flame and felt the energy burning Kuro to a crisp. "Why waste such an attack on the likes of you when the mortal flame will finish you off easily enough? What?!" Once the smoke disappeared he saw that Kuro was barely singed.

He another steaming sphere and revealed a bird beast armor. "And I've memorized the pain from this attack as well," Kuro said, "want to see what my 2nd beast armor can do?!" He disappeared from sight.

 _My eyes aren't slowing down, he's getting faster,_ Hiei thought angrily as he looked up and saw Kuro flying above him. He punched him back and forth across the ring. "Hn," Hiei replied, "soft fists with such a colorful getup. Was that supposed to hurt me?"

"And how do you explain your appearance?" Kuro asked.

Hiei looked down at himself and saw that he was bruised and cut up from all of his attacks. "Just wait until I come," he replied slyly. He brought forward more flames, and this time attacked with boths of his fists as the mortal flame.

Hiei stepped back to see the distruction, only to see that again, Kuro was barely burned in his attack. He grabbed another steaming sphere and said, "And let's see what kind of beast I'll use to finish you off for good." He ate it. _If I don't think of a way to defeat him soon I'll die,_ Hiei thought desperately as he watched him transform into a wolf beast.

Kuro jumped forward and cuffed at Hiei with his new claws. He moved out of the way but Kuro tried again, and again, until he had claw marks through his light blue shirt, just a hair away from his skin. "What?" Kuro demanded, "No funny quips this time? I was hoping your final words would be your best."

Hiei glared at him as he stepped backward. "What?" Kurama asked, "He's actually backing away from an opponent, I've never seen that happen."

"Well this guy is insanely fast," Kuwabara said nervously.

As Hiei took another step back his ankle hit the hilt of the broken sword he threw away from before. _I can't believe I have to do this,_ he thought angrily as he picked it up. "You better find your last words, and quickly," he replied.

Kuro replied, "Your memory isn't like mine so I'll give you a hint. If your sword didn't work on my 1st beast armor then it won't work on my 3rd."

 _My memory is fine,_ Hiei thought angrily, _there are some things I wish I could forget._ He glanced around at the walls and still felt like they were closing in on him. "I know," he replied, "I hate to use this technique. I find it devoid of any taste or artistry and it's making me sick just thinking about using it because of how boring it is. It is however, the only way I'll penitrate you and make you scream."

"A move that even Hiei doesn't like?" Kuwabara asked.

"It'll probably be messy," Kurama replied.

Kuro shouted, "Shut up. I'm getting sick of your humor!" He lunged forward.

Red and purple blood spilled onto the ground and spurted from their bodies. Pain ripped through Hiei's shoulder as he examined Kuro's dead body. He fell to the ground and burst into green and black flames, incinerating him. _Dammit,_ Hiei thought, _if I had been a moment faster I wouldn't have almost lost my arm._ He put his flaming sword away and grabbed his right shoulder.

The audience stayed silent as Juri announced, "The winner by death is Hiei!" The crowds booed.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"I see now," Kurama explained, "he did summon the dragon, but instead of into his arm he made the energy into his sword. It's a lesser attack but it was still strong enough to cut into Kuro and kill him. Amazing."

"I don't know about amazing," Kuwabara replied, "it's not all that different from my spirit sword. Wait a minute, did you just call my attack boring and devoid of any taste or artistry?"

"Of course," Hiei replied, "I killed someone and insulted you at the same time. You think I'd just let that opportunity pass me by?"

"You little imp!" Kuwabara shouted.


	24. Yoko Kurama Returns

Yukina opened her eyes and saw it was broad daylight in the bedroom. "What time is it?" she asked no one, "Oh no, wasn't the fight today?!" She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room where all of the other ladies were still fast asleep.

"Botan! Keiko! Wake up!" she shouted, "We have to get to the fights! They started less than an hour ago. Hurry up!"

"Huh?" Botan asked as she woke up, "Yukina? Wait a minute, is that the sun?" She stood up and opened the curtain.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted in her sleep, "Oh no, he's in trouble. I can feel it."

Botan shouted, "Shizuru wake up, your brother could be in danger. Let's go!"

"What happening?" She asked as she sat up.

Yukina asked, "How could the boys just leave us here?" _I hope Hiei's alright,_ she thought.

* * *

"Roll," Hiei demanded, "I'm ready to go again."

Shishi held up the dice and said, "Hm, I was hoping to hear something funny from you. Oh well." He rolled and it landed on Kurama and Ura Urishima.

 _Damn,_ Hiei thought, _now I'll have to watch as the walls close in on my from the sidelines._ He retreated with Kuwabara to the sidelines and tried to focus more on the ring rather than the walls.

The match started and Ura brought out a fishing pole. Kurama took out his rose whip and they started swinging at each other. After a few moments Hiei said, "They should stop fooling around."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked, "They're swinging at each other like crazy."

"Kurama's holding back, probably hoping he'll get hurt," Hiei replied, "but Ura's not even trying to hit him. Something's going on."

 _I'm hardly trying and he still hasn't managed to stike me,_ Kurama thought, _it's like he's not even trying._

After a few minutes Ura wrapped his line around Kurama easily and sliced into him. "What a dirty trick," Kurama said, "you didn't have to lie you know. I would have let you rip me apeart if you wanted to so bad." He struggled to his feet and felt the forcefield Ura created trap him in the ring.

"What is wrong with you?" Ura asked, "Nevermind that. Once I reveal the Idon box's power you'll feel real pain once I get to you. Oh, and don't even think of trying to break out of this force field. No one can break out from the inside!" He pulled out a box.

"That doesn't look very painful," Kurama replied nonchalantly. _Why does Hiei get to fight all of the badasses and I get losers like him?_ he thought to himself.

Ura explained, "Weren't you listening? Once I open this box you'll return to your formative years, your toddler form, maybe even an infant!" _This isn't going to go well,_ Kurama thought nervously.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurama!" Hiei shouted, "Just cut him down with your rose whip already!"

"Too late!" Ura shouted as he opened the box and strange smoke came out of it.

Within minutes of breathing it in Kurama started getting younger and younger. His energy completely disappeared before he turned into Yoko Kurama.

"Whoa wait," Kuwabara said in awe, "where's all this insanely powerful weird energy coming from?"

"It's all Kurama," Hiei replied. _Goki,_ he thought, _wait, why did that name come to my head all of a sudden?_ "The artifacts," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Quiet," Hiei replied. _Now I remember,_ he thought, _Goki had an idea, to steal the artifacts of darkness while King Yama was away from spirit world. But how did he know he was going to be gone? Kurama. I got Kurama involved._ He looked into the smoke as he remembered introducing Kurama to Goki before they stormed the vault. _I wanted the shadow sword, and then I'd steal the other artifacts from those two, but why?_

The fight was over in an instant and the smoke cleared, revealing Yoko Kurama just before he turned back into his human form. Once Juri turned back to her normal age she quickly announced Kurama as the winner.

* * *

"Um," Botan said awkwardly, "what's going on here?" She stared at the empty stadium.

Keiko said, "Something's wrong, it's today, right?"

"Yeah, 3 o'clock sharp and that was less than an hour ago," she replied, "maybe the fight is already over?"

Yukina said, "Wait, the semi finals. That was supposed to be in the new enclosed stadium, remember?"

"That's right!" Botan shouted, "So we just have to go to the new stadium. Great job Yukina!"

Shizuru asked, "And how do we get there?"

"Uh..." Botan said awkwardly.

Keiko said, "Oh no, we're never going to get there now, are we?"

 _I hope Hiei's okay,_ Yukina thought nervously.

* * *

"Alright," Shishi said, "another roll of the dice then." He rolled it and it showed his name with anyone appearing on Team Urameshi's side. "I'll finally get a score on the board," he said, "so, what's the order of defeat then? How about you, with the inferior face."

"What was that?!" Kuwabara shouted at him.

Hiei said, "I'll go." _The air is really starting to go stale in here,_ he thought, _fighting means I won't notice so much._

"No," Kurama said, "recover your powers, I'll go."

"Kurama," he replied, "we all know those little cuts didn't cause you enough pain to enjoy yourself. You'll only get distracted."

Kuwabara said, "This sissy wakamaru punk just insulted me. I'm fighting!" He glared at both of them.

Kurama said, "Perhaps this can only be solved by a game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara shouted, "Bring it on! I always win at this game!"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Hiei asked, "And what the hell is that?"

"Gee man, you really didn't have a childhood," Kuwabara retorted.

"I persue strength! I do not have time for your trivial-" Hiei started.

Kurama explained, "It's a human game." He explained the rules.

"Pitifully simple," Hiei replied.

They played once, and Kuwabara easily won. Hiei insisted they play again however, only to lose every since round against both of them. "World champion!" Kuwabara shouted, "Read them and weep you guys!" He started walking to the ring.

"I hate _everything_ to do with humans," Hiei muttered as he glared at his "scissors" hand.

"Something tells me I'm not going to be able to fight again this round," Kurama said sadly.

Once the fangirls calmed down, Juri announced, "Begin!"


	25. Kuwabara's Humiliation

Kuwabara ran around in circles trying to fight Shishi, only to have him wrap him up in a cloth and teleport him away. "Where did he go?" Kurama asked, "I've lost all trace of him."

"Found him," Hiei said, his jagan eye glowing through his headband, "he went to the old stadium." _Yukina's there too,_ he thought, _strange._

* * *

Kuwabara screamed as he feel from the sky to the ring. He stood up and said, "What the? Where did everyone go?"

"Kuwabara!" Botan shouted, "You wouldn't happen to know where the new stadium is would you?"

"What?" he looked around, "Wait a second, they only sent me back here? How did you guys get here, did you get lost in the cape thingy too?"

"Lost?" Shizuru asked, "What do mean? Don't tell me you lost another fight on our behalf!" She started beating the crap out of him.

Botan replied, "We're not lost!"

Kuwabara got up and looked at Yukina. "Hey baby, heard my rocking rythum and had to follow?"

"No," she replied, "we just went to the wrong stadium by accident, and we don't know the way to the new stadium so we stayed here. Oops."

"No way," he replied, "This was definetly fate pulling us together."

Yukina said, "That's great and everything, but you wouldn't happen to know how to get to the stadium we're all supposed to be at, would you?"

* * *

"Now that walking embarrassing moment is over," Hiei said, "roll, Shishi." He rolled and it showed anyone on his team, and Genkai on Team Urameshi.

"Well?" Kurama asked.

Hiei replied, "Like I same before, whenever someone not around shows up I'll fight." He started to step forward but a tap on the shoulder stopped him.

"Wait," Genkai said, now in her older form.

"What?" Hiei demanded, "Who the hell are you supposed to be? You can't age 50 years in 2 days."

She replied, "Yusuke has that power now." She jumped into the ring. _That power transfer,_ Hiei thought, _so it was her. But why?_

Shishi protested, "You can't be serious. You honestly think we all believe you're the same woman from before? That girl was beautiful and now-look at you!"

"She is the real Genkai," Toguro's voice came over Koto's microphone in the audience, "her famous power, the spirit wave, reverses one's age to it's strongest point in time. The fact that she stands before you at her true age means Yusuke Urameshi has her power now."

Juri said, "Since the confusion is over, the match of Shishi vs. Genkai can begin!"

As Shishi monolouged, Hiei asked, "Is that really the same woman from before?"

"It appears so," Kurama replied, "she smells the same, just older."

Shishi took out his sword and created the chourus of 1,000 souls, directed at Genkai and it attacked the audience as well, sending them running.

* * *

"We should be getting pretty close," Kuwabara said we he lead the women through a forest.

"I'm worried about Hiei," Yukina confessed, "How was he doing when you left?"

He replied, "He already won two matches. I might not like the ugly little guy but he sure does know how to win. I wouldn't worry about him too much."

"I'm not talking about his fighting skill," she said, then realized she probably shouldn't keep talking.

Botan asked, "Well what are you worried about then?"

"You know I shouldn't have said anything..." she trailed off. _Hiei won't like it if I tell him he's claustrophobic, right?_ She thought of how hard it was for him to confess that to just her alone.

Shizuru asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she answered, "Hiei's claustrophobic. He doesn't like being inside and he says that windowless rooms-like the stadium he's in-is the worst."

"Well it's a big building," Botan replied, "that should help, right?"

"So," Kuwabara said, "the shorty doesn't like small spaces. He does like being near windows a lot for some reason."

"We should get going," Yukina said as she walked forward.

"Wait," Keiko said, "is that, Yusuke?" They turned and saw him asleep, covered in cuts and bruises, next to the Puu.

* * *

Genkai took the energy from Shishi's blasts, absorbed them into her own body, and reflected it back at him twice. After a 10 count and her reverting back to her older self, she was declared the winner.

"What a climax," Hiei marvled, "and she didn't even have to get injured." He glanced at Kurama.

"I hope you count yourself with that comment," he replied, "look at you."

Ongi, the final member of the team, stepped forward and said, "I'll just roll a single die for your team. That way it's more suspenseful." He rolled and Kuwabara's name showed up.

"Hn," Hiei said, "I'll go." _If I hurry up and finish him off I can leave this building and breathe fresh air again,_ he thought. He looked up and still felt like the ceiling was closing in on him.

"No need for that!" Kuwabara said into Koto's microphone, "Stand aside Hiei, it's my turn to shine!"

Juri said, "You've come back to us."

"You see," he continued, "I never get lost anywhere for long! It's the man Kazuma Kuwabara, back in action, and ready to rock and roll!"

From the sidelines of the arena Hiei said, "If he comes within 50 feet of me I'll shove what's left of my sword down his throat, rip out his voice box, and shove it up his ass so he'll never. Speak. Again."

"For once I actually agree with you," Kurama replied.

"Yeah I'd love to watch that show, I hope he walks over here," Genkai said as Kuwabara jumped into the ring.

Once the fight began, just like before Kuwabara ran in circles around Ongi with his spirit sword. Ongi sent him a black floating ball and easily teleported him away.

"At least it's over," Hiei said calmly.

"Where did he go this time?" Kurama asked.

"Same place," he answered, "the old stadium."

Ongi was named the winner. He said, "Let's see who I'll get the chance of humiliating next." He rolled the dice and Genkai's name showed up. As she entered the ring, Hiei thought, _How long have we been in here?_ He grew another shade paler and tried to hide his nerves.

* * *

"He already lost," Shizuru said, "how pathetic."

"On the plus side," Botan said, "Hiei lookes fine Yukina, see."

"No," she replied, "look at how much paler he is. He probably really wants to get this over with. Good thing Genkai's fighting, she'll win this for us, right?" They nodded. "Should we really have made Keiko stay outside with Yusuke? He's so injured."

Botan said, "Oh just leave them alone. They'll be fine."


	26. Onto the Finals

Genkai revealed Ongi wasn't an old man after all, but just a clown. Sazuka ( _author's note, sorry guys I just like how that name sounds better, I know it's supposed to be Sazuki)_ went on and on about how beautiful he was and how he was going to become a legend. Hiei thought, _Need air, need air. If he doesn't shut up soon I'll kill him myself._

"What did I miss!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran over to them through the door, "I tried to get back here as quick as I could. Where's the old geezer?"

"Let Genkai handle the clown so we don't look any more ridiculous than we already do," Hiei insisted.

Kurama said, "Yes, please stay on the sidelines, Kuwabara."

Genkai punched down Sazuka without using any of her spirit energy and was crowned the winner, making Team Urameshi make it to the finals.

* * *

As they were walking out of the arena the girls caught up with all of them. "Hey!" Botan said, "Genkai you were amazing! I'm sure the rest of you were too..."

"You didn't watch?" Kurama asked.

"Well uh..." Botan started.

Yukina explained, "We didn't know how to get to the new stadium, so we went to the old one by mistake. I caught the ending though. Kazuma you're so silly."

He explained, "Well my stradegy was to point out their weaknesses and let Genkai take them down easy."

"More like you made a big mess of things and Genkai had to clean up after you," Shizuru retorted.

"Oh come on, it wasn't like that!" he shouted.

"I'd like to hear more," Hiei replied as he kept walking along.

Kuwabara walked after him and said, "Hey back off shorty, I fought just as many fights as you did!"

"And lost them both," Hiei said as the group followed them.

Kurama replied, holding back his laughs, "It took all of us working as a team to defeat them."

"Not him," Hiei said.

"Oh lay off shorty!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yukina asked, "Are you okay, Hiei?"

"Yukina's right," Botan said, "you really are-" she paused as he glared at her, "pale looking."

Yukina asked, "What happened to your shoulder? It looks like something really shredded it."

He made it to the exit and took in the fresh air. "You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me," he replied as he started walking away.

"Wait!" Yukina said, running after him.

* * *

In the woods, far away from everyone else, Yukina walked alongside Hiei as he moved through the forest. "How did it go?" she asked, "Hiei?"

"I broke my sword," he replied coldly, "so I'm in a foul mood."

"Are you sure you're not in a bad mood from being inside that windowless stadium for so long?" she asked nervously.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Maybe." _I can finally breathe again,_ he thought happily.

She said, "Come on Hiei, I know you don't talk much but say something. How did it go? Besides breaking your sword how else did it go? You won, right? Are you feeling okay?"

Hiei glanced at her and asked, "Why are you still hanging around me?"

Yukina asked, "Why don't you want a sister?"

"That wretched race left me for dead, Yukina," he said slowly, "Rui threw me from that cliff. I remember every minute I was on that floating island. They spoke horribly of our mother and of me."

"I know," she said sadly, "I wish I didn't look like them. That's why I left. Here." She started healing Hiei's injuries. "I'm trying to prove that I'm not like _them_. Can't you see that? When I was born, I was placed next to something so warm. It heated me up from the inside out and it felt so amazing. Then it disappeared and I spent years trying to figure out what that was. Rui explained to me that it was you. Even now, you're heat is so powerful. It's like fire runs through your veins instead of blood. Compared to you, I must feel like ice itself."

"No," he confessed, "you're much warmer than them. You're nothing like them."

"I think that's because of you," she said, smiling. She took her hand away and revealed that he was completely healed.

Hiei remarked, "I can't believe you remember me from that far back."

"So, you're okay then?" she asked, "With being indoors for so long, I mean."

"Actually," he confessed, "I thought the size of the building would help but I felt claustrophobic the whole time. I don't know how it's going to work in 2 days."

Yukina said, "Oh, I uh, might I have actually told the girls and Kazuma about you not liking small spaces."

His eye twitched, "What?"

"It wasn't on purpose," she said, "I'm sure they don't care." Hiei thought to himself, _I knew I shouldn't have said anything._

* * *

Kurama looked on as Karasu merely touched the opponent and he exploded and died before his eyes. He was deemed the winner immediately. Kurama thought to himself, _A sadist, interesting. Not only does he like causing others pain, he draws out the killing as long as possible for his own personal pleasure. If I stay in this form, there's no way I can win against him._

Once the fights were over he walked back toward the entrance to leave. Karasu and Bui stopped him. "All alone are we?" Karasu asked.

"Perhaps," Kurama answered nervously.

"This isn't an ambush," he replied, "I just want to talk to you. I admire the way you fight Kurama, drawing out your attacks and tactics until you really know your opponent and so they can inflict the most pain on you."

Kurama demanded, "What do you want with me?" Bui bashed the wall next to him. When Kurama looked back over to where Karasu was standing before, he was gone.

"Oh Kurama," he said, touching his hair from behind, "you have such a beautiful face and such lovely hair, if only you took better care of it. I'm not going to kill you, at least, not until I hear your screams of agony and let out every last ounce of your blood so we'll both get pleasure from our fight."

"Get away from me!" Kurama shouted as he moved away from him. In an instant he was back where he was before.

Karasu replied, "Don't tell me you're homophobic. I thought you'd like that idea."

"I don't care about gay people," Kurama answered, "you can like whoever you want as long as it isn't _me_. People think I look girly enough as it is." Kurama glared at him.

Karasu replied, "Save your fight for me, I'll make sure you go out with a bang." He made the gun symbol to his head while Kurama continued glared at him as he walked away with Bui.


	27. Preparations

"Hiei?" Yukina asked as she walked up from behind him at the edge of a cliff, "Mind if I stay out here with you?"

"I'm training," he replied coldly.

"We don't have to talk," she replied, "I'm not very good with conversation anyway. When you're alone in a prison cell there isn't really anyone to talk to but the birds." One started flying around her, then landed on her extended arm.

Hiei confessed, "I've been alone for most of my life too." He paused as she walked over and placed the bird on his shoulder.

"He likes you," she said, "it must be your warmth. Your inner fire."

"Hn."

Yukina asked, "Have you talked to Genkai recently? It felt like she was disappearing the last time I spoke with her. It makes me nervous."

"No," he replied. A huge wave of energy blew through them from the otherside of the island. The bird flew away out of fear as the wind picked up.

"What was that?!" Yukina asked.

"Demon energy," Hiei replied, completely shocked, "it's from Toguro. So much power, what the hell is going on?"

"It feels like Genkai is in that direction," Yukina said nervously, "you don't think-"

"It's none of our business," he said, "if she wants to die, let her. She can make her own choices."

After a few minutes, they both felt Genkai's presence and energy disappear and fade into nothing. "She's gone," Yukina whispered.

* * *

Hours after Toguro had left the area, Hiei walked over to the spot where he was before. Yukina stayed a few paces behind him as he walked toward the edge of the crator Toguro left behind. He fired himself up, moved to the side and punched his own hole into the ground. She looked in awe from a distance. "Damn," he said angrily, "if this is the best my punch can do I might as well get a new arm."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Yukina said. He jumped out of the hole and looked at Toguro's. She added, "Impressive, his is even moreso. Does Yusuke really have to fight him?"

"Afraid so," Hiei replied, "perhaps his grief can move him to victory."

"It's getting late," Yukina said as she looked at the sun hanging low in the sky.

"You can leave if you want," he replied, walking away.

She asked, "You're not going to go inside-oh right, claustrophobia-you're going to sleep out here again aren't you?"

Without looking back he said, "I'm going to enjoy the fresh air while I can." _I hope I don't almost lose it in the arena tomorrow,_ Hiei thought to himself, _I'll only be allowed to fight once. Just thinking of being in an enclosed space for hours is making me sick._

* * *

Into the night hours, Hiei noticed Yusuke firing up his energy in the distance. He walked along the cliff and overheard his conversation with Kuwabara.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Yusuke asked.

"Where did all of that power come from?" Kuwabara asked, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let your bad mood bother me! I have a new slicing and dicing super sword so big and bad that'll make your little gun jelous!"

Hiei walked out from behind the wall of rocks and said, "Too bad my sword is broken, otherwise I would have shoved it down your throat to make you shut up."

"Hiei?" he asked, "Oh, ew, what the heck happened to your arm?"

"It didn't follow a specific order I gave it so I punished it," he answered.

"And _you_ call _me_ a masochist," Kurama said as he appeared on the otherside of the cliff they were all standing on.

Kuwabara jumped, startled that Kurama was suddenly behind him, then asked Hiei, "When you said 'specific order' did you mean losing at rock, paper, scissors from before?"

Hiei glared at him and asked, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Yusuke asked in disbelief, "What the hell do you guys do when I'm not around?"

"It's not important now," Kurama said hastily.

Kuwabara replied, "You just say that because you lost."

"Don't irritate me, Kuwabara," Kurama warned.

He stepped back nervously, then said, "Well all we need now is Genkai and we're all here. Anyone see her recently?"

 _He didn't feel her energy disappear?_ Hiei thought, _Even Yukina felt it. His senses must be off._

"She's not coming," Yusuke said sadly, "she's sick."

* * *

The next morning, everyone prepared to get ready for the finals. They walked to the stadium in a group, while the girls made their way to the stands. As the boys stood behind the door to the ring, Hiei tried to focus on the end result rather than the fact that he was in a small dark space. He quietly held his breath.

"So what kind of sickness does Genkai have?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke asked, "Do I look like a doctor?"

"Whatever it is I think Hiei's getting it too," he said, "or do you always look so pale?"

"Is it possible for you to shut up?" Hiei asked. _Yukina said she told him,_ he thought, _he must have forgotten; good._

Kuwabara said, "You know what I don't like? Yukina's always talking about you. What gives? You aren't all that great you know."

"Are you trying to imply incest?" Hiei demanded, "She's _my sister_."

"I don't believe that," he replied, crossing his arms, "not even for a second. You two are _nothing_ alike!"

Yusuke said, "So I'm going to go out on a limb and say no ones ever pointed out that you look nothing like Shizuru."

Kuwabara said, "Oh give me a break, she looks just like my mom and I look like my dad. It's basic biology, Urameshi. If you actually went to school every once in a while you'd know that." He smiled.

"Perhaps we should all focus on the upcoming matches," Kurama said.


	28. Kurama vs Karasu

The doors opened and showed the empty ring. The crowded booed heavily as Team Urameshi left the space they were in. After Team Toguro was announced and walked toward the ring, one thing became apparent, they both needed a 5th member. Sakyo showed up for Team Toguro and Koenma in his teenage form appeared form. The fights could continue.

Karasu stepped forward, and Kurama followed as he glared at him. "The first match will be Kurama vs. Karasu! Begin!" Juri announced.

Kurama pulled out flower petals and made them razor sharp as they flew around his body. _Here I was, hoping this whole time I'd get a powerful opponent,_ he thought, _how foolish. Karasu will easily kill me in this state. I just have to hold him off before I turn into Yoko Kurama. I'll let him finish Karasu off for good._

Karasu kept walking forward without hesitation. The flower petals started attacking him, but instead of moving out of the way moved his arm and they exploded. The petals started cascading around him and fell to the ground as they exploded. Kurama glared at him.

"What the matter, Kurama?" he said, "Judging by the look on your face you don't like this. I thought you liked getting injured. I don't have to touch you to cause you pain, it's just one of the perks. And yes, I like that perk very much, especially when it's you." He charged forward.

Kurama dodged but the top of his thigh ripped open as he touched an invisible bomb. Then another on his arm. _It is exhilerating,_ he thought, _but I hate that he likes this so much._ He took out his rose whip and tried to attack but an invisible bomb ripped it apart easily.

"Am I missing something or is Kurama really in the ropes here?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"It is strange," Koenma replied.

"No," Hiei explained, "it's almost like he's waiting for something." _It's against his usual pattern,_ he thought, _Kurama started the attacks first this time. That almost never happens. He's also already injured which means he's actually ready to fight back now. Something's going on here and I don't know what it is._

Karasu jumped into the air and attacked Kurama with a giant bomb. Hiei smiled as he saw Kurama beginning to transform just as the dust cloud appeared. _So that's what it was,_ he thought, _he figured out how to change into Yoko Kurama at will._

Yoko Kurama revealed himself with blood dripping down his face. "Karasu," he said, "you sure do have a way with words. If my human form had been in that blast he would have died for sure. But now I'm here just long enough to kill you."

Unphazed, Karasu created more bombs and attacked Kurama with them. He created more by the dozen but Yoko Kurama countered as he said, "Since you like men so much I'll give you your worst nightmare," he sprung plants up that looked like vaginas with teeth, "you better think of a smart way to kill them or else, bang."

After it seemed like the plants ate him, Karasu came out of the giant plants unharmed. Then his hair turned blonde as he internalized his power. "What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's turning himself into a giant bomb," Hiei answered, "if you're wise you'd take cover now."

Like expected, Karasu detonated in Kurama's direction as he destroyed part of the ring and blew of hole in the arena where fans were standing. Hiei jumped out of the way in time but the rest of the team went down under the rubble. _I told them to move,_ Hiei thought.

* * *

"Do you think Kurama's okay after that?" Yukina asked nervously.

"Do you think anyone could survive being exploded?" Shizuru asked cryptically.

Botan said, "I'm going to hope so! Come on Kurama, please."

"I don't see him anywhere," Keiko said nervously.

* * *

Kurama reappeared in the rubble, only now in his human form. _It was supposed to work longer than that,_ Kurama thought to himself, _Karasu's barely injured and look at me, this is the worst I've been injured since I've been in this human form._ He tried to create a rose whip but nothing happened. "No," he whispered.

"Look at how pathetic you are," Karasu said, "you can't even control the most basic of your attacks. I know how you masochists are however, and so I will grant you one more thing before you die, pain enough to excite you for eternity." Kurama glared at him as he reentered the ring and started a series of punches and kicks.

Yusuke asked, "Has Kurama thought of something?"

"He's about to climax," Hiei answered, "I can tell."

Koenma looked at him and said, "Really, Hiei?"

"Don't even say anything, Koenma," Yusuke replied, "it's not worth the trouble."

Just when Kurama thought he planted the death seed into Karasu's chest he took it out of himself and said, "You thought this would work. You're getting lazy, Kurama, and frankly I enjoy watching you try to sniff your way out of this situation."

A metal clamp appeared out of nowhere and clamped down on Kurama's left ankle. A small bomb appeared on the end. "Don't tell me..." he said nervously.

"Bombs away!" the little bomb shouted as it ripped through his leg.

Kurama screamed in pain as blood poured out of his wound onto the ring. He hit the ground. _I can't believe I let him do that to me,_ Kurama thought as he stood back up, _if I don't end this soon he will kill me._ Karasu walked forward slowly and said, "Don't move, you're surrounded by my bombs."

"Why should I believe you?" Kurama asked.

"Alright, then move and explode for all I care," he replied, "such a pretty face for a man. That's what I like best about you. It's why I haven't ripped it off your skull yet." He kept monolougling as Kurama thought of a solution. _If I take all of the life energy I have left I can kill him,_ he thought painfully, _I'll die with him but at least it'll end in a draw._

The bombs he was surrounded by went off and ripped him to shreds one by one. He screamed out in pain as each one hit. The entire audience was completely silent as they watch. His team watched in horror from the sidelines as they saw the blood splatter. Kurama hit the ground with a thud. Blood soaked through his clothing and seeped into the ground around him.

Juri started the count as Yusuke said, "It can't-he can't die. Not like this!"

"He's still moving," Hiei said nervously. _Even with the hole in the stadium that he created it still feels like I can't breathe,_ he thought, _but not because of no air. Kurama's about to die!_

Kurama got on his hands and knees from the ground as blood dripped out of him. _Now,_ he thought desperately. Karasu said, "You should have stayed down. I'll make sure you go out with a bang."

With every ounce of his power left Kurama brought forth a blood sucking plant and directed it at Karasu. It pierced his chest and bled him dry instantly killing him. Kurama fell to the ground as he exhausted his energy source.

"Is he?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure," Yusuke confessed.

Kurama moved an inch, and then woke up. As he struggled to his feet he thought, _I didn't die? The potion. It turns me into Yoko Kurama because I become more like him every time I take it. That's why it didn't last as long as it should have._ He got to his feet and looked at the giant rose Karasu turned into.


	29. Tied Score 1-1

"Karasu is the winner!" Juri announced.

Team Urameshi's jaws dropped. Then it was revealed that Kurama had stayed down for 10 seconds before attacking, which meant Karasu was the winner, even though he was dead. "I hate everyone," Yusuke said angrily as he ran to Kurama's aid, "Can you walk?"

Kurama nodded and leaned on Yusuke for support. "I'm sorry I didn't win," he whispered.

"Shut up," Yusuke said, "give yourself a break. Seriously though, this whole masochism thing is getting way out of hand."

Kurama confessed, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it actually, which only makes me hate Karasu more."

Juri said, "Next fighters, please step forward!"

Bui slowly made his way to the ring, practically making the ground shake with every step. He jingled as he walked toward the center. "I'll take him on!" Kuwabara replied.

"So do you want to be buried or cremated?" Koenma asked.

Hiei said, "I'll go." He jumped onto the ring.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, "I said I was going to take him on!"

"What kind of flowers do you want?" Koenma asked.

"Would you be quiet!" Kuwabara commanded him.

Hiei stepped forward and thought, _The fact that this stadium is enclosed still bothers me, but with actual airflow now thanks to Kurama's fight I might actually be able to stay alert._

"At 4 foot 10 without his hair, Hiei," Juri explained, "at 9 feet, Bui." _Did she really have to say that?_ Hiei thought angrily to himself. "Begin!"

Bui conjured a giant axe out of thin air. "Not a bad weapon you have there Bui," Hiei said slyly, "I like my own better." He dramatically took off his jacket and showed how tight the bandages on his arm was.

Bui ran forward and tried to cut Hiei down but he used his speed to the step to the side. He threw his axe into the ground and picked up a floor tile to throw at him. Hiei moved out of the way easily. They continued doing that sort of fighting under floor tiles were being thrown into the audience.

Finally, Hiei said, "I know I'm a small target but this is sad. Could you at least try to hit me next time?"

He threw another floor tile at him, but instead of dodging it like before he moved his left fist forward and used his fist of the mortal flame to incinerate it. Bui tried again, and Hiei incinerated it again, only this time Bui jumped above him. Hiei glared at him as he felt more clausterphobic and stopped the blade with his fist. It incinerated it instantly.

Surprised, Bui jumped back and conjured another, larger, axe. "At least you are consistent." Hiei said, "consistently foolish if you think this axe will have any more impact than the last. Just because it's bigger doesn't mean I'll allow penitration."

"I'm really getting sick of the way Hiei talks," Koenma said.

"Get used to it," Kurama replied, stuggling to stay standing, "I've mentioned before he doesn't seem to realize it's double meaning."

"Or he's just trolling all of us," Koenma replied.

Bui threw his axe Hiei and he incinerated it with the fist of the mortal flame with ease. "I told you that was foolish but you refused to listen much to my boredum."

"Then I'll remove my armor," Bui said.

"Hn," Hiei replied, "I'm flattered, really I am. Are you sure you can withstand a hit from me without your armor on?"

"I'll manage," he replied as he took off one of his arm pieces.

He took his time, but eventually he revealed himself and his giant green aura that was so powerful he could fly. As Hiei looked up at him he felt the ceiling was closing in on him. _Dammit,_ he thought, _did he really have to move upward?_ "I call this my battle aura," Bui explained, "I'd like to see you top it Hiei."

"So would why, but I doubt I have to try," he replied. He jumped forward but bounced off of it. When Bui attacked with it he sent his own flamed aura into it and set it on fire. It didn't even touch Bui.

"Look out below!" he warned as he created a spinning blast and attacked Hiei with it.

He easily dodged, but noticed instantly that it followed him and he easily got it to hit Bui directly. As he fell into the ground from impact he created a huge crator. As Hiei stood at the edge he watched the dust cloud. Bui stood in the middle of it, completely unharmed. "No," Hiei whispered in awe.

He explained, "I formulate my attacks to be as strong as my opponents and that didn't even put a dent in me. Take that any way you want."

"Hn," Hiei replied, "what a pathetic excuse for an insult. You clearly didn't notice, but that attack wasn't enough to injure me either. I've heard worse insults from that fool Kuwabara."

"Hey!" he shouted from the side of the ring.

"So," Hiei continued, "it take a lot more than that to bang you up. Here comes a lot more." He started unreaveling his bandages dramatically. "The world will watch as we climax together in this arena and only one will come in the end." He reached the end of his bandages as energy exploded from out of his body. Purple flames filled the ring as Juri ran for her life. Pillars of black energy filled the island outside of the arena has the atmosphere changed.

"This feels way worse than it did before," Kuwabara said nervously.

"It appears he has a little better control over it than before," Kurama explained, "we most likely don't need to worry at all."

"'Most likely?'" Yusuke asked, "That makes me feel better."

Hiei's energy moved in waves across the ring, wavering Bui's powerful aura. His right arm engulfed itself in flames as Hiei released the dragon toward Bui. With his aura he managed to stop it temporarily before it moved him around the stadium. Weaker members of the audience incinerated in the dragon's flames.

The walls of the stadium began to crumble. Eventually the dragon managed to punch right through it and escape to the outside. _So much for an enclosed building,_ Hiei thought as he jumped up part of the fragmented wall to get a better view. Bui was pinned against one of the mountains of Hanging Neck Island.

In an instant it seemed, Bui avoided getting eaten and steered the dragon to Hiei. A small gasp left his mouth as he froze in place from shock, expecting the impending doom. "Move out of the way!" Yukina shouted from the stands as she watched her brother get eaten alive. She gasped. Everyone was in shock.

"Oh no," Botan whispered.

"Are you okay, Yukina?" Keiko asked nervously.

"Hiei..." she whispered as a few tears left her eyes.

At ringside, Yusuke asked, "What?"

"He's gone," Kuwabara whispered, "I don't believe it! The dragon incinerated him!"

Bui reentered the ring proudly as the power of the dragon disappeared. Juri struggled to her feet and looked at Bui. "Well," she said awkwardly, "since Hiei's very clearly dead...huh?"

Purple and black flames reappeared in the sky before dropping to the ground dramatically. Hiei reappeared and got to his feet. "I told you," he said, "one of us is going to die. Did you honestly think it would be me?"

Bui stared at him in shock. In the stands, Yukina said, "He's alive! He lived through that-somehow. How did he live through that?"

"We'll have to ask him that later," Shizuru said, "that's for sure. I wish Kazuma could pull off something so badass looking. I thought he was gone for sure."

Determined, Bui attacked with everything he had, including his battle aura, but to no avail. Hiei easily deflected his attacks. "No!" Bui shouted, "I have to defeat Toguro!" He ran toward him again only this time Hiei set him on fire and sent him into the stands as his body burned and he died.

"The winner by death is Hiei!" Juri announced as she saw the corps.


	30. Toguros

"So what the heck just happened?" Kuwabara asked, "Did no one just see him die?" He stared at Hiei as he walked back over.

Kurama explained, "He contained the dragon within his body rather than letting it eat him."

"Real nice Hiei," Yusuke said, "You finished him off perfectly."

Kuwabara said nervously, "Yeah, yeah, real great, why don't you stand like 20 yards that way and fight off the rest of them okay?"

"Listen," Hiei said, feeling his legs struggling to support him, "that attack drained everything I have left which means I'm about to pass out. If I wake up and I find out we lost there will be hell to pay. Just you wait until I come..." He fell backwards as he passed out.

Yusuke laughed and said, "That's Hiei for you, passes out but still has time to threaten your life and talk dirty."

* * *

In the locker room, Yukina entered with the rest of the girls and saw Hiei sleeping on a bed. "He's asleep?" she asked.

Kurama replied, "The dragon of the darkness flame drained him considerably. Even when he wakes up he won't have much of his energy."

"I'm glad he's okay," she said, "I thought he was dead for sure." _Although he won't like waking up in this small windowless room thats for sure,_ she thought to herself.

Kuwabara asked her, "Are you worried about me at all baby?"

"Of course not," Yukina replied, "why would I be worried about you?"

"So you really think I can defeat a Toguro brother?" he asked happily.

"Oh, sure," she said awkwardly, "that's what I meant. I'll be cheering you on no matter what happens, okay? I hope Hiei will wake up before the fights start up again so he can watch too." She looked down at him sleeping peacefully. _Now that the stadium's wide open he shouldn't be too claustrophobic, right?_ she thought.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes and immediately felt like he was trapped in a small room with no air. He sat up, saw Kurama, and demanded, "Where am I?"

"The locker room," Kurama answered calmly, "you've been sleeping for 6 hours."

"6 hours?" Hiei asked, "Well who won the tournament?" He stood up angrily.

"I can't answer that," he explained, "the fights have been postponed since you completely ruined the ring not to mention destroyed nearly half of the stadium. Toguro carried the ring from the old stadium on his back so the fights should begin shortly."

"He did what?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, quite the display of power." Hiei felt dizzy as he felt the walls closing in on him. He sat back down slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I j-just..." he studdered as he felt the air leave his lungs, "neeeed to leave this r-room." He stood up and walked out just as Koto announced the next fights were about to start.

* * *

Hiei marvled at the destruction he caused in the new stadium. _Yes, this looks great,_ he thought, _I can breathe and it doesn't feel like the walls are going to collapse on me any second._

The elder Toguro brother stepped forward as Kuwabara reluctantly took that match. Once the fight began he took out his new hilt and created a brand new spirit sword. Toguro hardly flinched when he pierced Kuwabara's skin easily and flung him around the ring. After he mentioned Genkai, things really went downhill when he realized Kuwabara had no idea she was dead for days.

Out of rage, Kuwabara pulled himself together and created a new kind of spirit sword, a spirit fly swatter and smashed Elder Toguro into pieces into the ground. Juri examined the ground and announced Juri the winner.

Ringside, Kuwabara promptly punched Yusuke in the face and said, "I have feelings to you know!" he shouted, "Genkai meant a lot to me too."

"Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"Shut up!"

"Yusuke didn't tell Hiei nor me either about her passing," he explained, "we discovered it ourselves."

Yusuke appologized and said, "It was the only way I knew how to handle it, to just pretend she was sick and not actually gone. She died in my arms. Toguro killed her."

"Finish this for us, Urameshi," Kuwabara said sadly.

 _Okay so uh, I'm not very good at writing out this kind of stuff and since I don't have anything different or unique to add to the Toguro vs. Yusuke fight, I don't really see any point in writing it out. Watch episodes 61-64 to see the battle again if you want! For now, we're going to the point where the match is over, the beginning of 65._

* * *

"It's over," Kurama said, relieved.

"Finally," Koenma added.

"Hn," Hiei said.

They all watched as Yusuke collapsed after being announced the winner. They ran over to him and Kurama picked him up. "Easy now, Yusuke," he said, "it's finally over. You won!"

"At what cost?" he asked as he looked over at Kuwabara's body.

Hiei rolled his eyes and said, "Kuwabara, get up already."

"Oh come on Hiei," he said, standing up, "I could have gone a few more minutes! Watching Urameshi suffer a little bit."

"What?" Yusuke asked, "But, you're dead! How's a dead guy walking around?"

Kurama explained, "He never died. When we thought Toguro pierced his heart in actuality he missed, but he insisted on pretending to die so you'd get a power boost."

"So all of you were in on this?"

"Well, I'm not surpposed to lie, but yes," Koenma answered.

Hiei replied, "You have only yourself to blame. If you could have reached your power on your own the fake death wouldn't have been needed and you wouldn't look like a fool."

"I doubt he heard you," Kurama said, pointing at Yusuke beating up Kuwabara. Hiei gave them his biggest WTF face ever.


	31. Stadium Collapses

After Yusuke was finished, and Kuwabara was all bruised, he asked, "So why did Toguro miss?"

Hiei replied, "I'd say Kuwabara's stupidity raised his defense to stop any sort of penitration. Your stubborness to live is even greater than your stupidity."

"That sure is a nasty way to give a compliment!" he shouted.

Sakyo walked over and said, "I have an alternative idea. He wanted to die by Yusuke's hands, legitimently but he didn't see the need to have Kuwabara actually die. As for our bet-"

"Bet's off," Koenma explained, "you lost all of your money so you're no threat now."

"That's nice but I already made arrangements," he replied as he pulled out a remote, "once I push this button a bomb will go off that connects directly to my lab. That way my work dies with me."

 _He's joking,_ Hiei thought desperately. Sakyo pushed the button and the stadium started to shake. "15 minutes to stadium detenation," a robotic voice said. Everyone started running for their lives and Sakyo disappeared inside.

"Can you look after the girls?" Koenma asked.

"Naturally yeah," Yusuke said, "what are you going to do?"

"I still have some business to settle," he said as he ran off to Sakyo.

Hiei thought, _I have just enough power to do it..._ "I'll catch up later," he said as he ran off.

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked, "Wait, where the hell are you going? Hiei!" He started to walk but fell over in time for Kurama to catch him.

"Get back here shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted after him, "Hey!"

Kurama said, "We should focus on ourselves. I'm sure he'll be fine, whatever he's doing."

* * *

Hiei tracked the members of the committee with his jagan in a box room just as they were about to leave. He stood in the doorway, stopping them. He was commanded to get out of the way as he fired himself up. _Just enough energy for the likes of them,_ he thought, _perfect._ He set all of them aflame and they were incinerated where they stood.

When it was all said and done with he collapsed to the ground and leaned against a wall as the stadium shook. He breathed in and out shakily as he felt the walls closing in on him. _Not now, I have to get out of here,_ he thought desperately, _my worst nightmare, a building is about to collapse on me and I can barely move._ He struggled to his feet and dodged falling debris.

He leaned against the railing as he walked along the standing room only section and demons passed him, trying to escape. He saw Yukina and the other girls in the distance as well as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara making their way to them. Kuwabara pushed his way to the crowd and made it to them first.

Hiei steadily made his way forward, still tired from draining the last of his energy. Then he saw Yukina walk toward Kuwabara and stop just as part of the wall was about to fall over and crush her. He used his speed and grabbed her and pushed her to safety just in time. "Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted in vain.

Yukina opened her eyes and realized Hiei had grabbed her, "Hiei?" she asked, "Thank you so much."

He pulled her to her feet and said, "This isn't exactly the time to stand around."

"You're cold and clamy," she said nervously as she took his hand, "are you okay?"

"No," he answered coldly as he pulled away, "and it might have something to do with the fact that a 10 ton building is about to crush us to death like in my worst nightmares and my sister almost died in front of me. We have to leave, _now_." He looked away from her.

Yusuke said, "Hey guys, this isn't the time and place for a party."

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted, "Keiko's gone catatonic, post traumatic stress it seems and like everything else she excels at it."

Yusuke slapped her silly to wake her up before they all made their way out of there. As they were leaving through a hallway a giant rock blocked their path. "I don't like this!" Kuwabara shouted at it.

"What can we do, there's no time to find another exit!" Botan said desperately as the countdown said 5 minutes left.

Yukina shouted, "Get out of the way!" She blasted ice at it so powerfully it disintigrated the rock. The blast mixed with ice and rock was so powerful and recoiled back at all of them.

"Move!" Hiei shouted as he threw himself in front of his sister and got smashed on the left side of his head by a giant rock. Kurama covered Yusuke as he pushed him into the ground while Kuwabara protected Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru.

"Hiei!" Yukina shouted.

"I'm fine," he said, standing up and holding his head.

"That's not what your blood says," she replied, looking at his hand.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now," he replied.

Kuwabara said, "He's right, Yukina! We have to get out of here first!"

They ran out of the building in time to turn around and watch it explode in the distance. Yukina touched Hiei's injury and said, "I'm sorry I injured you but it beats being trapped back there, right?" She healed him instantly.

"You should learn to control your powers," he replied coldly.

"Hiei," Koenma said, stepping toward him, "you're in violation of your parole."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"The committee isn't out here with us," Koenma explained, "their ghosts are here. I can see them, and I know you killed them before the explosion so don't lie!"

Hiei growled at him and asked, "You're telling me they don't deserve death?"

"You can't kill humans," he said, "no matter what they deserve! And, since you're on parole with Kurama he gets punished for this too."

"What?" Kurama said, "I didn't do anything."

Koenma said, "I'm sorry, that's just how it works. Once we're back on the mainland I want to see both of you in spirit world right away." Hiei glared at Koenma while Kurama glared at Hiei.


	32. Punished

"I'm surprised you're not outside," Yukina said as she walked through the door and saw Hiei in his room.

"I was just leaving," he replied, trying not to focus on the walls as it felt like they were moving toward him.

As he stepped into the living room, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing around awkwardly staring into space. Yusuke asked, "Why do I still feel horrible after killing Genkai's killer?"

"Grief takes time to handle," Kurama assured him.

"Dammit!" Yusuke shouted, "I'm going to make a trophy so big and and a shiney and just have a stupdous happy day since I'm the one who won here!" He slammed the door behind himself as he left.

"He's so emotionally repressed even I feel sorry for him," Hiei said sadly.

* * *

Once everyone was outside and ready to board the boat, Genkai came back from the dead and greeted them all before they left. They all waited to board for the journey back to the mainland together.

Yukina asked Hiei quietly, "Are you okay? You still don't seem okay."

"You're one to talk," he replied, looking at her, "you've grown paler just waiting in line."

"I get seasick," she defended.

"You shouldn't worry so much about others," Hiei said, "you'll only get yourself sick." He stepped onto the boat.

* * *

After he and Kurama were on the mainland they were summoned to spirit world immediately. As Hiei stood in Koenma's office with Kurama, awaiting his arrival, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He focused on the empty desk in front of him as it felt like the walls were getting closer and would crush him any moment, when in reality they weren't moving at all.

 _What's going on?_ Hiei thought to himself, _It's never been this bad before. That collapsing stadium must have really done a number on me._

"I don't have time to do all of that backlogged paperwork!" Koenma shouted, "I have to prepare for Toguro's arrival to limbo and I have to deal with Kurama and Hiei, and I have to finish off the paperwork for bringing Genkai back to life!" He entered his office angrily as ogres followed him with stacks of papers.

Kurama asked, "Do I really have to be punished for something I didn't do?" He glanced at Hiei.

"Yes," Koenma said, "and now since this is a 2nd time offense and humans actually died...confinement to Tokyo for 5 years, both of you."

"And if I wish to leave?" Kurama asked, "I'll be nearly 20 in my human years. A lot happens in that timespan."

Hiei asked, "Is Sakyo getting a punishment for nearly killing us all at the end of the tournament?"

He continued, "Yes, Kurama, you have to stay within the city. Hiei, Sakyo's dead and is getting punished in the afterlife for his crimes against humans and demons as we speak. Happy now?"

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he looked at him. Hiei's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards and fainted. Kurama kneeled beside him and said, "He feels cold, and clamy."

"Ogres! Take him to the health clinic in here," Koenma said as he started stamping away at papers.

* * *

When Hiei opened his eyes he looked down at himself and realized he was sitting up, outside. He looked around and saw that he was in a forest and Yukina was sitting to the right of him. "How did I get here?" he asked.

"You fainted in spirit world," she explained, "Kurama brought you back here and explained everything to me. I thought maybe you weren't feeling well. They said it was stress related."

"I think it was the stadium," he confessed, "ever since it started collapsing it feels like I can't breathe." Just remembering what happened made him squirm.

Yukina said, "What was your punishment? Kurama didn't even mention it when he came back here."

"Confinment to this horrid human city," he replied as he leaned his head back.

"You really scared me back there you know," she explained, "when you got eaten by that dragon and now you're sick. Have you ever had anyone take care of you when you were sick before?" She took a cloth she had and rang it through a bucket of water before she started wiping his face.

He thought back and answered, "Not exactly. I once became ill from eating some meat that wasn't properly cooked and the bandits that raised me gave me hard liquor in order to make me feel better. It only made me worse."

She flinched and said, "Well that's horrible and I'm not going to do that to you, promise." She smiled at him and he looked away from her.

* * *

Weeks after Hiei had recovered, he spent his time in a tree in the city park as day turned to night. Yukina asked, "Hiei, are you awake?"

"Yes," he answered in a monotone voice. _She sure does like talking a lot,_ he thought.

"Sleeping in trees is surprisingly comfortable," she said, "and no humans ever bother you up here?"

"They don't ever look up," he replied.

Yukina looked through the leaves in the distance and saw Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan gathered together. "Hey, do you see-"

Hiei said, "If you want to go over to them, go ahead. I'm staying right here."

"I'd rather stay here, but I wonder what they're doing," she said, getting more comfortable.

Then, the worst sound they had ever heard rang through the air. It ripped through their brains as it traveled through one ear and out the other. After what seemed like a full minute, Hiei felt like he could breathe again but he still couldn't see clearly and ended up falling, head first, to the ground.

Yukina jumped down as well, finally gaining her barings. "What was that?" she asked, looking at the group.

"What kind of sounds makes my brain feel like it's been shredded?" Hiei demanded as he looked at him, "What do you want?"

Kuwabara asked, "Yukina, you're sleeping in trees like him now?"

"It's actually comfortable," she replied.

Kurama stepped to Hiei and said, "You better read this."

The twins read the note. Once they done Hiei handed it back to them and said, "So, the detective's been insnared. Wish I had been around to see, must have been too cocky to know his own weakness. I'll pass."

"But Hiei," Yukina said, "Yusuke will die if you don't show up."

"Not my problem," he replied coldly, "I'm done babysitting." He started walking away.


	33. Welcome to the Mansion

Kurama asked, "You're telling me that after all you've been through, fighting humans doesn't interest you? Yusuke left with humans, and we all know the power humans like to hunt. If they can capture Yusuke they can go after you next."

Hiei turned to face him as he replied, "I don't care anymore. Besides, it not like we can kill them, right?"

"Tell me Hiei," Botan said, "what's it's like, being trapped to one human city."

"What do you think?" he demanded.

"If you help us I'll talk to Koenma and get your sentence cut to time served," she insisted, "and by default that would mean Kurama's sentence would be cut too. You'd be free in spirit world records, not even on parole."

Kuwabara asked, "Whoa! Are you sure you want to do that?"

"We don't have much of a choice," she replied, "what do say, Hiei?"

"Fighting humans to gain my freedom," he replied, "that does satisfy me."

* * *

They walked to the end of a block where a giant ugly mansion stood. Hiei thought to himself, _This is a large house, right? Maybe it won't be so bad inside, but there aren't any windows that I can see. Who am I kidding, this is going to be hell from beginning to end. I shouldn't have come._ He used his jagan eye and saw three human teenagers he had never seen before, and Yusuke in the building. "Yusuke's here, and unharmed for now," he explained.

"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked.

"The jagan!" he answered hastily.

"Oh, yeah," he replied awkwardly. Kurama stopped at the door and read the note on it. Kuwabara asked, "What's it mean? Is it some sort of riddle?"

"No," he answered, "a warning. We should be careful when we enter."

Kuwabara said, "Botan, Yukina, you ladies should stay here."

"Without your spirit energy I'm the only one who can use the detective items," Botan argued, "and as spirit detective assistant I should really try to help Yusuke when I can."

Yukina asked, "Why should I stay out here?"

"Because you're a girl!" he explained, "They don't get their hands dirty with stuff like this."

Confused, she asked, "So I shouldn't go in there because I have a vagina?"

Hiei said to him, "I thought we were in a hurry."

"Alright fine, let's go," Kuwabara said, "now remember, no one say 'hot.'"

* * *

When they entered the room Hiei knew right away that this was going to be hell. Not only was the temperture higher than normal, but there was a thick humid element as well. Not only that, but there was no airflow and no windows for him to look out of. As soon as he stepped forward he felt the energy change around him. "Kurama, did you feel that?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," he answered, "it's like we entered a different space."

"A space time, actually," Kaito said as he entered the room, "I call it my territory and it's bound by the rules I set."

Yukina said, "It's so hot in here I could melt." An energy field came from out of nowhere and engulfed her immediately. Her soul left her body and Hiei caught her limp cold body as she fell to the ground.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as he crouched beside them.

Kaito said, "Wow, that was fast. I didn't even get time to finish explaining my rules. The rule I set is the taboo word I told you not to say on the door outside. You were warned."

Kurama asked, "What did you do to Yukina?"

"I took her soul," he explained, "that's punishment for speaking the taboo word in my territory."

"If you say the taboo word, will she get her soul back?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Kaito confessed, "no one's ever beaten me in my own territory."

Hiei said, "You're lucky you're human or else I would have killed you already." He glared at him.

"You see Hiei," he explained, "I also ruled out violence in my territory so even if you tried to kill me you couldn't! Here, you're just a tiny man with no powers!"

"Don't Hiei-" Kurama begged as Hiei jumped up and tried to cut him down. Instead a force field appeared from around him and shattered his sword.

"What?" he asked, "Forget no penitration, I didn't even touch you!"

Kaito asked, "Shuichi how do you deal with all these people you call your friends? They're far beneath you."

"Hiei," Kurama said, "where is Yusuke?"

"Upstairs," he replied, "just one floor up." He looked down at the pieces that used to be his sword and then over at his sister.

Kurama explained, "Since Yusuke is still unharmed and he's being kept here we'll play along with your little game. For the time being, anyway."

"You serious?" Kuwabara asked, "You mean we have to sweat it out in this freaky house until this guy tries to make us say his little word?" Kurama nodded.

Hiei walked over, picked up Yukina, and placed her limp body in a chair. He sat in a chair next to her, put his feet up, and closed his eyes. Kuwabara asked, "What are you doing, Hiei?"

"Sleeping," he said, "and unless you have a better idea I don't want to hear a word from you." _Forget this suffocating room, Yukina's soul staying outside of her body can't be good for her._ He thought as he remembered how much time they had spent together recently. _The room we're in is actually a decent size for once, but their's too many people in here for it not to become stale recycled air within minutes. Kurama better think of something before I get sick._

Kuwabara and Kurama sat in chairs across from Kaito. Kuwabara asked, "Why is it so warm in here, anyway? What is it, a million degrees?"

"Only 80," he answered, "with 80% humidity, perfect for my tropical plants but you'd know all about now, wouldn't you Shuichi?"

Yarnigisua entered the room and locked the door behind himself, showing that he put the key in his pocket. Kaito explained, "He holds the key to the next room, so be nice. If you actually do get to defeat me he'll lead you further into the mansion."

"You're just toying with us aren't you?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Do you ever be quiet?" Kaito asked.

Hiei laughed and said without opening his eyes, "Don't count on him to ever be silent."

Kaito said, "Kuwabara if you're talking yourself to be point where your throat is dry I have drinks in the cooler."

"Are they poisoned?"

"Because I'd put so much effort in creating this elaborate scheme just to poison you," he replied.

Botan ran over and said, "Let me get it! It'll give me something to do. Here we go, they have OJ, want some of that? It's better for you than soda."

"Sure," Kuwabara replied, "pour it over ice and get two straws so we can share it with each other." He froze in place as energy came out of nowhere and engulfed him. In an instant his soul left his body.


	34. Stairway to Hell

"What?" Hiei asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the two souls Kaito had.

Botan shouted, "You cheated Kaito, Kuwabara never said hot!" She covered her mouth. "Oh no," she whispered as energy engulfed her and took her soul too.

Kurama said, "Explain."

Kaito said, "This isn't just a word game. Any sounds or letters that read out 'h,' 'o,' and 't' will make you lose your soul. I figured your less intellegent friends wouldn't understand that. The words 'each' and 'other' is where he lost it."

Hiei leaned back in his chair and thought, _He's right. At least with less people awake in here the air is almost tolerable. Perhaps the next area of this building we go into will have a window._ He broke out in a cold sweat just thinking about it.

"I purpose a new game," Kurama suggested, "can you change the rules of the taboo?"

"Yes," he replied, "what do you have in mind?"

"We have each letter of the alphabet," he explained, "every 104 seconds a letter is removed starting at z, working backwards. If I can't get you to say a taboo sound by the end of 45 minutes, then you can have my soul as well."

Hiei asked, "Are you sure, Kurama?"

"Yes," he said, "this way you're still here, we have at least some chance of winning. Who better to play the silent game than against you?" He smiled.

As the game started Hiei thought, _Is he just being cocky, or does he really trust me that much?_ As each letter vanished, saying anything became difficult so Hiei stayed off to the side and actually drifted into sleep.

When Kaito slipped away to the bathroom, Kurama lifted Yarnigisua from the ground and made him fall hard enough to knock him out. Then he stole the key from his pocket and made plants cover the room. He hid on the chandeleir and waited for Kaito to return.

As expected, he walked to the middle of the plants as "a" and "b" remained. Kurama lowered himself and screamed, "Ba!" in Kaito's ear from behind, then made a silly face in time for him to turn around and laugh at him. Kaito's soul was taken from his body and everyone elses's souls returned to theirs as Kurama retracked his plants.

"What the?" Kuwabara asked, looking around, "Man that was close."

"Yes," Hiei said, "take this as a sign to stay quiet more often."

"You know what you little punk!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yukina said, "I'm sorry. I forgot as soon as I came in here but to be honest, I'm kind of glad I didn't have to suffer in this heat. Ice maidens aren't made to withstand such dramatic temperatures." She started fanning herself.

Kurama said, "Rest assured, you actually helped. Without you we would have had no idea if he was bluffing or not."

"Hey check this out," Kuwabara said, picked up a sword, "it's your sword, shorty. I thought it shattered."

Hiei ripped it out of his hands, sheathed it, and explained, "It must have rematerialized when his territory disappeared."

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked.

* * *

After not finding the key to the 3rd door once they stole the ones for the 1st and 2nd doors from Kaito and Yarnigisua, they found a note saying that if they went on that point without help Yusuke would die. They woke up Yarnigisua and were met with several stairs leading to the 2nd floor.

"Wow this place is crazy," Kuwabara said.

Yarnigiua said, "Each one of you has to take a different staircase."

"What is your reason for separating us?" Kurama asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, as they say," he replied.

They all reluctantly picked a staircase and climbed them individually. Hiei's spiraled up, and then down, and entered narrower and narrower passages. He tried to control his breathing as his claustrophobia was getting the better of him again. Eventually he was met with a strange space that had floating boxes all around him and while he wasn't paying attention he fell through the floor.

He looked up and saw dozens of different staircases and doorways to take that were headed in all sorts of different directions. He swung his sword seemlessly across them all. In an instant, the fake ones were broken and shattered. "Hn," he said, "amatures." He walked up to the only door and stairlcase left and opened it.

Everyone else entered the room as well. Hiei thought, _Does anyone know the concept of a window or ventilation?_ The air was already so stale from Yusuke and Kido standing there for so long. He already could see the walls moving toward him and the ceiling coming down on him.

"Don't come closer!" Yusuke warned, "This guy can step on your shadow and paralyze you."

Kuwabara asked, "So that's why you're not moving, Urameshi?"

 _What a pathetic power,_ Hiei thought.

Kido said, "I'm not the one you need to be worried about. One of your friends is an imposter."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

 _He might be lying,_ Hiei thought to himself, _or it could have something to do with that other human's power from downstairs. We never actually learned what his was._ He used his jagan eye to see each person in the room. He stopped at Kuwabara and saw that something wasn't right. He looked into his soul but it was different than what he was showing. _It's him,_ he thought.

Botan said, "I find it hard to believe someone can disguise themselves so perfectly in such a small amount of time."

Hiei steadied his breath as he said, "Don't waste your time, it's Kuwabara."

"What!" he shouted, "You know what shorty, I'm getting sick of you hating on me all the time!"

Yukina said, "That's not what he's talking about. He's probably right. Out of all of us here you're the only one without their energy. You're the easiest target, even compared to me or Botan."

Yusuke said, "Hey she's right, you said you lost your spirit awareness right? You really would be the best target for one of these freaks to go after." Kuwabara's face went pale.

Kido said, "Well, that went faster than I thought it would. In order to unmask Yarnigisua you have to punch him so hard that he passes out. It's the only way."

Yusuke jumped forward as Kido released him and punched the fake Kuwabara to the wall, revealing who he really was. Hiei thought, _If we stay in this room much longer I'm going to throw up._ He tried to hide his cold sweats.

Botan demanded, "Where's the real Kuwabara?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," Kido said, "now I'll reveal the master behind all of this." He pushed a button on the phone he was holding.


	35. The Tunnel

Genkai walked slowing through the open doors into the room they were standing in. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock. "Genkai?" Yukina asked nervously. _A deception?_ Hiei thought, _I'm here about to be sick and she's playing games with us?_ He glared at her.

"Grandma?" Yusuke asked, "What the hell was the meaning of all of this! It was you the whole time?"

Kurama said, "I figured as much."

"What?" Yusuke said, "You better start talking fox boy because I'm losing my mind!"

He explained, "I figured it was someone we knew; we trusted; trying to teach us a very important lesson."

Hiei demanded, "And what would that be? Thrusting their powers into our faces and forcing us to submit to them isn't teaching us anything."

Genkai said, "All of you are well trained and skilled fighters but as three of you figured out, your strength won't always be helpful. You'll have to think your way out of a problem sometimes in order to fight an enemy."

"Enemy?" Yusuke asked, "But these guys aren't actually a threat, right, who are they?"

"Kido, Yarnigisua, and Kaito," Genkai explained, "a month ago they and many other new psychics came to me in order to learn about their new powers. The cause of which is our greatest threat. I'm sure many of you have noticed that demon insects are descending on the city."

Kurama said, "You don't mean-"

"Someone is carving a tunnel to demon world," Genkai said dramatically.

"You're wrong old hag," Hiei said, "I would have sensed such a disturbance in the atmosphere if that were the case."

"You didn't even see me hiding behind this wall before, did you?" she asked. Hiei growled at her. _I didn't even think to look behind this wall,_ he thought angrily as his stomach churned.

Kuwabara walked out of the room in his boxers and said, "Man you guys sure took forever to get up here."

"Well now we know," Yusuke said, "boxers or breifs."

"Oh come on!" he shouted, "It's not my fault that weirdo took my clothes." He marched over to Yarnigisua who was just waking up.

Genkai said, "Before I get too deep into this I have to save Kaito. Follow me downstairs." _Finally,_ Hiei thought.

* * *

Downstairs, Genkai explained the situation more just as Koenma called on the briefcase. Botan opened it and he explained everything more thoroughly. Hiei only half paid attention as he still felt like he could throw up and/or pass out. _The air down here has also become stale,_ he thought, _if I don't get out of here soon I'll get sick all over again._ Yukina glanced at him nervously.

"I did some calculations, and it appears the tunnel will be open in 3 weeks and that means demons as large as upper B can get through," Koenma explained.

"3 weeks!" Yusuke shouted, "And what does 'B' class thing mean? What are you talking about?"

Koenma said, "I didn't have any need to tell you this before, but you might as well know now. Demons are classed by power levels. D being the lowest, and S being the strongest. For an example, Toguro was an upper B class demon."

Yusuke shouted, "What! He nearly killed us all and he was just a B class?!"

He continued, "I had to make priorities so I created the kekai barrier to filter out the larger A and S class demons and let the smaller B, C, and D ones through."

"How could you sign off on a plan like that?" Yusuke asked, "You mean demons as strong as Toguro could get through!"

"You have to understand, if the S class demons get through, not even my father and all of his armies can stop them," Koenma said.

Hiei said, "Your lackies put letters on every demon? What class am I ranked in then?"

After some hesitation, Koenma confessed, "At the end of the dark tournament, you gave off middle B class levels which is a huge improvement of when you first fought Yusuke at a lower D level."

"Underestimate me even now?" Hiei said as he glared at him.

"Jumping up 2 whole levels in such a small amount of time is an amazing feet, Hiei," Koenma said, "you have much to be proud of."

"Don't father me, you're a child," he replied angrily, "how unfortunate for all of you." He started to walk away from the group.

Yusuke asked, "Hiei, what are you saying?"

He turned back around and explained, "Just 3 weeks until demons can roam freely back and forth from this world. In actuality you might have had more time."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Genkai knew this happened a month ago, but instead of telling you so you could assess the situation back then she played a foolish game which will end in dead for sure at this point," he replied, "I'm not joining your carnivals this time. Although, I do remember one thing. A certain blue haired idiot mentioned my parole being cut to time served if I did all of this."

Botan went pale as Koenma asked, "What are you talking about?"

She explained, "Well I sort of promised him that he and Kurama would get time served if they helped save Yusuke and well, he's saved!"

"Considering the fact that those humans did deserve death and you have been staying out of trouble," Koenma said slowly, "alright, Hiei and Kurama are herby off of parole."

"Hn," Hiei said as he started to leave.

Kuwabara said, "Yukina you're leaving too?"

"I might come back," she said, "but I don't to work with someone who almost killed me earlier." They all stared at Genkai as the twins left.

* * *

Once outside, Hiei carried Yukina and used his speed to get back to the park and jumped to where there was a large patch of trees they could hide in, away from any human activity.

"Are you going to help them at all?" she asked.

He replied, "I don't take betrayals lightly. Although, I suppose one could hardly call that a betrayal."

"I would," she said, "I was so hot in there when we entered the room, I would have collapsed from heat exhaustion within just half an hour, I'm sure of it. I could have been seriously sick, or worse, just to teach us all a lesson."

Hiei looked at her, and realized that even though they had been separated at birth and raised differently, they weren't so different after all. "When I saw your limp body at first, I thought he killed you," he said, " _then_ he explained the situation, but I still wasn't happy."

"I understand," she said, "also, she not only messed with us, she jepordized the mission too. If Yusuke and the others had known about this tunnel weeks ago they'd have more time. I'm hoping I can move past my pettiness within 3 weeks so I can help them later. It is an important cause."

"As far as I'm concerned what she did was unforgivable," Hiei said, "I've been betrayed many times in my life." He looked away from her but Yukina looked into his crimson eyes.


	36. The Trap Has Been Set

"What happened?" Yukina asked as she moved in closer, "Can I ask that?"

Hiei explained, "You already know the first betrayal. That entire ice maiden race thought I deserved to die from birth, so they attempted to kill me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and let a tear escape from her eye just thinking about how horrible that moment must have felt like for him.

He continued, "I was found by bandits after that, like I mentioned before. I spent years of my life considering them my family, but as I grew older they feared me. I never would have hurt them. I guess they didn't believe that, so they abandoned me as well. Just like the ice maidens."

"I know bandits aren't known to be great people," she said, "but I do feel bad that they did that to you."

He glanced down and said, "I spent time alone after that, too afraid to really get close to anyone. When I met Kurama, I alligned myself with him out of desperation. Somewhere along the way I stole the artifacts of darkness from the vault with him but he left. I remember that now, he said he was leaving that alliance."

"Kurama betrayed you?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," he remembered, "after he got what he wanted from the forlorn hope he helped Yusuke defeat me. I still don't know what came over me back then. It's all hazy, but I trusted Kurama again and nothing bad has happened since. Now this. Genkai fought hard in the dark tournament on the same team." He leaned back against the tree he was sitting at the base of, "She didn't need to orcastrate all of that."

Yukina inched her way closer to him and said, "I agree. She didn't need to do all of that. We've wasted precious time."

"Hn," he smiled, "you should tell her that. Give someone a piece of your mind for once."

She replied, "I've told you it feels like their's a fire burning within you, right? Well, when I was standing beside you in that house I could feel it fading."

"I felt sick the whole time we were in there."

"That must be it," she said, "snuffing out your internal flame, now that's unforgiveable."

* * *

Hiei stayed within the trees by the time daylight came. Yukina on the otherhand ventured back to the old mansion and found that the groups had just left for Mushiori city. She followed them and found the entire place covered in bugs and quickly found Kurama's group. [Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kaito]

"I'm glad I found you," Yukina said happily.

Kuwabara asked, "So you're back with us now?"

"Why not?" she asked, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Kurama explained, "We're trying to find the centerpoint of this tunnel to demon world."

As they walked, Yukina noticed they were being followed. She figured since it was a human they weren't much of a threat and didn't say anything. It wasn't until they found an empty field that Kurama mentioned something. "Someone saw us," he said uneasily.

"Well of course," she said, "that human has been following us for miles. I didn't deem him him a threat so I didn't say anything."

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted, "You could have said something before!"

Yukina said, "He's still nearby, he's just getting better a concealing himself now. I don't know where he is." She looked around but couldn't tell which direction the presense was coming from.

Kurama said, "As a precaution we should meet up with Genkai's group. It would have been better if we knew about this before, Yukina."

"Did you just scold me?" she asked, "I didn't come here to help you and then get scolded for it, I'm leaving."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted after her, "wait!"

* * *

As Yukina left the city she felt Hiei's energy appear beside her. He was sitting on a branch in a tree in the forest she was walking beside. She turned and walked over to him and he met her at ground level. "Did you watch?" she asked. He nodded. "Why?" she asked.

He answered, "I can't bring myself to betray them."

She smiled and replied, "Well they don't have much of a start. They went to what they thought were the center point but nothing was there."

"It's underground," Hiei explained, "in a massive cave system under the city. You were at the center, just hundreds of feet above it."

"You can see all of that?" she asked, "How come you couldn't before?"

"I didn't check this human city," he explained as he jumped down to her level, "but they're wrong. 3 weeks too far off. There's a demon at the center of this tunnel and he's carving it out on a regular basis. It'll be open within a week, I'm sure of it. Humans and demons are working together in order to do this."

She asked, "Do you know how many?"

"One was following you," he said, "and one is in the tunnel. The one following you retreated to where two other humans are, making 4 so far. Wait, there is 1 more waiting at the cave they're in, making 6 total." He turned and looked in that direction. "No..." he whispered in shock.

Yukina asked, "What's wrong?"

"One of them has an odd energy. It's like it was human at one time but it definetly demon now," he explained, "and the demon energy, it's the same as elder Toguro's."

"But he's dead."

"Apparently not."

Yukina said, "I might be mad at them but they should probably know."

Hiei grabbed her arm and said, "Don't go. Something just happened." He took his headband off so he could see better and tried to trace where he saw the strange energy appear.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone got shot," he said, "but it wasn't with a bullet. It was with pure energy, obviously human. _Where is he_?"

"Who was shot?" Yukina asked nervously.

Hiei stared into the forest and saw sniper. "There," he said, "he shot a human they decided to team up with. He's not going to die but they're in a panic." He let go of her.

She said, "I'm glad it's no one we know, is it the enemy? Why would they attack without the intent to kill? Did he miss?"

"No," he explained, "it's more likely that he only wanted to injure and scare them." He covered his jagan eye again.

"What's wrong?"

Hiei shook his head and said, "It's that loud human machine that shoots off crazy lights. It always gives me a headache." He turned away.

"They must be taking them to a hospital, right?" Yukina asked, "I'll meet them there and tell them what we know."

"Wait," Hiei said, "they _would_ go to the hospital. It's a trap, someone must be inside there. That's why they only injured him. There has to be at least 7 people working together on this." He took off his jagan and searched the hospital. "Stay back for now and let the situation play out."

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

He frowned at her and said, "I'll tell Kurama telepathically."


	37. And The Enemy Is

_There are 7 enemies, are you sure?_ Kurama asked Hiei through telepathy as he walked to the hospital with his group.

 _There could be more. Some are human, and some are demon,_ Hiei explained, _one of those demons is Toguro._

 _Out of the 7 of them that we know of, which one is him?_ Kurama demanded.

 _He's at the tunnel right now,_ Hiei continued, _and it looks like he has a human host for a body._

Kuwabara asked, "What's wrong Kurama? Are we still being followed?"

"No," he replied, "but Yusuke's team might have just walked into a trap set by the very people who are making the tunnel. We have to hurry."

Botan asked, "How do you know that?"

"Intuition," he answered as he started running.

* * *

At the hospital, Kurama went in alone and found that Hiei was right, it was obviously a trap. The insects disappeared just as he found Yusuke and Genkai in a hallway. She brought a human back to life and said, "We can't have death on your concious."

Kurama asked, "Are you aware there are at least 7 enemies?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said, "a guy we found is a mind-reader. How did you know?"

"Hiei told me."

Kuwabara shouted, "That punk again! What side is he on?"

Kurama explained, "I believe he's actually torn right now. He's never cared about the welfare of humans before so aiding us isn't in his priorities."

Yusuke said, "We have the enemy's names. Doctor, that guy that's laying on the ground is him. Seaman, Gatekeeper, Gourmet, Black Angel, Sniper, and Gamemaster."

"Gatekeeper is probably the one who's digging the tunnel meanwhile Sniper probably sent us here to begin with," Kurama said.

Genkai replied, "Let's not jump to conclusions. The cops are about to arrive, let's not be here when they do. We can discuss all of this later." They all nodded.

As they left, Kurama said to Hiei telepathically, _Doctor, Seaman, Gatekeeper, Gourmet, Black Angel, Sniper, and Gamemaster, can you tell me anything about who they might belong to?_

Hiei leaned back at the base of the tree he was napping by and said, _Sniper's the one that shot that human with his energy for sure. Doctor is the one that set the trap at the hospital. Gourmet is probably the one that Elder Toguro is. It's like demon energy is mixing with spirit energy inside of a human body. That's all I can tell._

Yukina asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"The humans they allied with, one of them got injured besides the one that was shot, but they're all fine," Hiei answered, "that doctor injected everyone with an illness. I'm glad you stayed here."

* * *

The next day was uneventful for all groups, but as nightfell things began to change. Kuwabara went to a concert. On the way home he was attacked by Seaman and his interdemensional water beast. Just as it seemed like he was about to die, his new power grew and saved him at the last moment. He brought Seaman back to his apartment with him.

The next morning Kurama asked Hiei telepathically, _Which one is he?_

 _He's just a regular human, I can't tell what his nickname is,_ Hiei replied.

Kurama thought to himself, _Judging by the powers he displayed, he uses water._ He watched as Seaman woke up before his eyes. "Are you the one named Seaman?" he asked.

"What?" he asked, terrifed, "Yes, but why did you save me? I work for your enemy." He went on to explain that they had the chapter black tape, all of humanities worst deeds of what they've done to humans and demons alike over the years.

They left Seaman alone and Kurama talked to Yusuke outside. "Chapter black, I can't believe they actually have it," he said to Yusuke.

"Sounds like a horrible flick," he replied.

"Hiei's wanted to get his hands on it before," he explained, "I confess, there was even a time when I wanted to watch it."

"You're not going to go rouge on us are you?" Yusuke asked nervously.

He said, "No, I couldn't care less about that tape now. You never asked me where I went yesterday."

"Oh right," Yusuke said, "well I sure as hell noticed you were gone. Where did you go?"

"To spirit world," Kurama explained, "Koenma couldn't shake my suspisions that he's known who we're up against from the very beginning. I've schedualed a formal meeting to-"

"He what?!" Yusuke shouted before Kurama could finish. "Earth to toddler bitch! You better speak now before I forever shove that pacifer 10 inches down your throat!" He screamed into his briefcase as Kurama nearly fell over in shock behind him.

* * *

Hiei covered his headband again and said, "I don't like this."

"What's going on now?" Yukina asked.

"The 7 enemies are assembeling," he replied, "well, 6 now since Doctor's gone. Gatekeeper, whoever they are, is staying at the cave and Seaman is with Yusuke, making the numbers dropping to 4. All four of them are gathering around Yusuke as we speak."

Yukina asked, "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"We're going to watch from a closer distance," he said, "come on." He picked her up in a bridal carry and jumped into the city center. He put her down and watched from the rooftop of a building.

* * *

"His name is Shinobu Sensui," Koenma explained in his teenage form, "he was the spirit detective before you. I had my suspicions but as soon as you mentioned chapter black, I knew it was him for sure."

Yusuke asked, "So a guy just like me is trying to destroy the world? That's not something I expected."

"No," Koenma said, "he's the exact opposite of you. It's why I chose you. Shinobu was born with an extreme case of black and white rule complex. All demons were bad, all humans were good. Then he saw grey and went insane. I sent him on a case where the black black club were torturing demons and he didn't take it well."

Kuwabara asked, "The black black club, it's those guys who tortured Yukina!"

Koenma said, "Chapter black disappeared after that and then so did he. I was hoping he went into seclusion but I was wrong. I should have tracked him better. That was 10 years ago."

* * *

Yukina asked, "Are we going to get any closer?"

"They're planning to spring a trap," Hiei said, "it's an elaborate one. If we keep our distance we won't get caught in it."

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Two of them are here," he said, "observing like us, while another two are across town for some reason. I don't know what they're going to do but _something_ is going to happen. I'm staying here until it does."

Sniper started shooting random things into the room Seaman, Botan, and Shizuru stayed in. This made Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma, and Genkai run outside to meet Sensui. Hiei got closer so he had a good view of the fight but stayed out of the sights of Sniper. Yukina said, "That human down there, something is strange about his energy."

"You sense it too?" Hiei asked. She nodded. He said, "I can't explain it either. It's almost like he's disguising it from himself. Something isn't right."


	38. Hiei Returns

Hiei watched from above as the fight between Yusuke and Sensui started. Yukina said, "I'm going to help Botan and the others, they're being attacked."

"Nonsense," Hiei said, "if he wanted to hurt them he could. He's just distracting them...for some reason." _She does have a point, it is odd how much their focusing on them,_ he thought.

Yukina ran to the door and said, "I'm leaving anyway!" She ran down the stairs of the building she was in and over to Kuwabara's apartment. There, Sniper was attacking Botan and Seaman through the window. Shizuru left to try to tell Yusuke and the others that Kuwabara was the one they wanted.

Hiei said to Kurama telepathically, _This is a trap. Look out._

 _How can you tell?_ he asked.

 _A human and demon from their group are also out, it looks like they're waiting around for some kind of order or signal. I'm not sure what they're planning._ Hiei replied.

 _The human Yusuke's fighting is a man named Shinobu Sensui, he was a spirit detective before Yusuke,_ Kurama said.

Hiei said, _Damn spirit detectives. There's something strange about his power, it's like he's hiding it from himself._

 _Yusuke mentioned the same thing,_ Kurama replied, _I don't sense a thing._

Hiei replied, _Your senses are going dull._

Kurama started looking around and asked, _Where are you so I can glare at you for that!_

Kuwabara asked, "What are you looking for?"

"A fire imp," he answered coldly.

Hiei took a step back so Kurama couldn't see him. He watched as Sensui created a blast and had it promptly miss Yusuke and the group down there. He watched it's gejectory for Kuwabara's apartment, just as Yukina entered the room. _That's the trap!_ he thought as he said, "Yukina!"

He ran over and managed to cut the blast in half, forcing the building to take most of the impact rather than the glass of the window. Then he jumped up and looked inside with his jagan. Yukina hit the ground as the room went white and the walls cracked from the pressure.

Once the blast disperced, he jumped back down to the balcony and ran into the room. Yukina slowly stood up and asked, "What just happened?"

"The trap has been sprung," Hiei said, "we need to get out of here."

"Wait!" she said, "Botan! She's trapped under that bookshelf." He turned around and saw the ferry girl completely knocked out. He lifted the shelf and threw it against the wall before grabbing his sister and leaving.

On the roof of another building, he put her down and looked around with his jagan uncovered. "That human and Toguro," he said, "they're moving. What are they planning?"

Yukina said, "I'm going to stay here and make sure Botan and Shizuru are okay. I passed her in the hall on the way up."

"Sensui's leaving," Hiei said, "I'm following him. Don't get hurt!"

"Same to you!" Yukina shouted as he jumped away.

* * *

Hiei followed the scene as everyone slowly became separated from each other. Kurama was held back by Sniper, then Kuwabara at the stairs as he went after Sensui. "Don't tell me," Hiei said as he watched Kuwabara get kidnapped, Yusuke completely oblivious, "why would they want _him_?"

They sped away in a truck and Sensui jumped into the back of it, leaving Yusuke in it's dust just in time for Kurama to see it with Keiko by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile on the otherside of town now, Yukina caught up with Shizuru, "You're injured!" She bent over at her slumped over body.

"Don't let them get Kazuma," she whispered.

Yukina began healing her shoulder and asked, "Why?"

"They want his power," she explained painfully, "he can cut down the kekai barrier with his new sword."

"His energy returned?" she asked, "When did that happen?"

"Just last night," she answered.

* * *

Hiei ran from rooftop to rooftop as he kept up with the group in a truck. _In this city environment I'll never manage to get to them,_ he thought, then looked back and saw Yusuke on a bike.

The chase moved to the outskirts of town, and then out to the highway lined with mountains on one side and trees on another. Hiei saw Yusuke about to make his move but Sniper destroyed his ride. _Guess it's my turn,_ Hiei thought as he jumped up.

He landed in the back of the truck in front of Sensui. "Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, "Where have you been?"

"Who are you?" Sensui asked.

Gourmet asked, "Should I kill him?"

"Wait," Sensui said, "why are you here?"

Hiei looked at Kuwabara and asked, "I'm only going to ask this once, why should I rescue you?"

"Are you serious?" he demanded, "Just get over here and get me out of this weird binding already!"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Hiei asked, "Those hands belong to Elder Toguro. Apparently he didn't die like we thought he did."

Kuwabara shouted, "No way! Get me out of here I don't want Toguro's freaky hands around me anymore. Let me go! Hiei bust me out of here!"

"If I was trapped like that I could easily escape," he said, "as could Kurama. Save yourself." He jumped back out of the truck bed and landed gracefully on a tree below.

"Darn you Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei looked back where Yusuke was and saw that he was in trouble with Sniper. He already lost his shirt and now was caught in his territory. _Doesn't anyone know how to do anything around here?_ he asked himself, _I can't believe he once defeated me._ Hiei jumped through the trees and watched as Yusuke was chased by a giant fuel truck.

Just as Sniper caused it to explode Hiei grabbed Yusuke and pulled him out of there by the neck, then dragged him back to the mountain Sniper was standing on.


	39. Enter the Cave

Sniper asked, "Who are you?" He cocked his gun.

Yusuke woke up and asked, "Hiei?"

"Don't get sentimental, detective," he replied and let him go as he walked forward. He sliced into Sniper's chest before he could move and let him fall.

"Did you just kill him?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"No," Hiei replied, "he's only stunned."

Yusuke stood up and said, "This is just great. Some rouge spirit detective has to go and open up the freaking gates of hell and now he's kidnapped Kuwabara." He started walking away.

Hiei asked, "Where are you going?"

"To fight him!" he replied, "What do you think I was just doing, dancing?"

"You're in no shape," he said, "try to fight him now and he _will_ kill you."

"If I don't fight, who will?" Yusuke demanded.

Hiei said, "Would you listen for a minute? That human's spirit energy has 10 times the concentration as yours. I felt it."

"When?"

"Just before it hit that building, I cut his blast in half before it struck so the room wouldn't implode on itself," Hiei explained, "you think you can fight him and win? It's been too long since our last fight." He took his jacket off. _Words obviously aren't getting through to him._ He thought.

Yusuke shouted, "You really want to go? Bring it on, bitch!"

They punched each other for several minutes before Hiei stopped and licked the wound on his right arm. "If you don't calm down you'll never win," he said as he spit out blood.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke demanded angrily.

Hiei put his jacket back on and said, "When you fought Toguro before we let you think Kuwabara died so you could defeat him. Sensui just wants you dead. Just remember that when you fight him for real." He started walking away.

"That's it?" Yusuke asked, "You just stalled me here for _that_? Wait, aren't you going to join us?"

"Why should I?" Hiei said, "Do them one favor and they think you're best friends. I couldn't care less." He kept going.

"Sensui has a film Kurama said you were interested in," Yusuke said slyly.

Hiei turned around and asked, "What film would that be?"

"Chapter black," Yusuke replied, "it's out of print but Sensui has a copy. You can grab it from him when we win, since you hate humans so much."

Hiei went pale and said, "You don't get it. Do you know why demons hate humans so much?"

"Because we're deemed inferior and weak?" he asked awkwardly.

"That's only part of it," he explained, "what they really hate is what they do to each other and to demons. Not only that, but some digusting psychopath decided to film those horrible things and make it available for _others_ to watch it. It's sickening just thinking about it. Although, it all makes sense in the group you're fighting against." He looked over at Sniper.

Yusuke asked, "What do you mean?"

Hiei continue, "It might be hard for you to believe this due to our interesting circumstance, but demons don't usually work with humans. I had a feeling someone was brainwashing them to work together. Looks like I was right."

"Guess I never thought of it," Yusuke said, "come on, we need you. I could really use your help on this one and afterwards you can destroy that tape." _I had no idea Hiei cared about stuff like this,_ he thought to himself.

"Hn," he said, "perhaps I should help."

* * *

They met up with the rest of the group later. Seaman, Kurama, Yukina, Kaito, Botan, Genkai, Yusuke, and Hiei were all together. "2 days until the tunnel opens," Botan said, "at least according to Sensui, which is 4 days sooner than spirit world predicts."

"You're wrong," Hiei said coldly, "it'll be fully dilated in about 6 hours."

"You're joking!" Yusuke shouted, "What the hell are we standing around here for?"

Genkai said, "We'll send a small group in first, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, go in and even if you all die we still have a chance to save the world."

Kurama asked, "Hiei, how long should it take for us to walk down there?"

Hiei looked into the cave with his jagan and said, "2 hours, but there's something halfway down blocking our path. It's a human child with another territory power."

"Great," Yusuke said, "some other freak blocking our path."

"He's blocking it with a door that has a 'G' on it," Hiei described.

Seaman said, "You said human child right and that sounds like a video game I know-it must be Gamemaster!"

Yusuke asked, "So he can bring games to life inside a cave?"

"It's his power," Seaman explained, "it's part of his territory and we have to follow all of the rules. It sounds like Goblin City is the game he chose to bring to life. Since you need 7 heros to play Goblin City I have a feeling 7 people are going to have to go down there instead of just the 3 Master Genkai just said."

Kurama said, "He's right, if we don't need the 7, everyone else can head back to the opening. We don't have time to waste. Out of everyone here, who has played Goblin City before?" Kurama asked.

* * *

It was decided that Yukina would stay behind, and everyone else would enter the cave. As Hiei walked down the tunnel he couldn't help but feel his claustrophobia worsen. He tried not to imagine the hundreds of pounds of rock over his head that could collapse on him any moment.

He had no idea how to play video games, and instead of letting the idea of being in such a small space with so many other people overwhelm him he tried to sleep off to the side. Toward the end, he woke up in time to see Kurama win in a sad defeat as Gamemaster died.


	40. Don't Mess With Kurama

As Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke continued down the path Hiei could taste the air changing to the familiar scent he knew demon world had. They walked around the last corner and saw Sensui watching tv, Itsuki standing behind him, Kuwabara tied up in a boat, and Gourmet jumped out of the boat to greet them.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, "Just stay put, we're here to rescue you!"

Sensui stood up and said, "Good, you're finally here. If you can defeat Gourmet here I'll give you back Kuwabara unharmed. If you're unwilling to fight, I'll use Kuwabara as a human sheild to deflect any attacks."

Gourmet said, "You're a lot more tourn up about Gamemaster's death than Yusuke believes, Kurama." Kurama glared at him.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"Bingo," he continued, "remember that mind reader you teamed up with a while ago? He's in here now, _dead_."

 _The faster we kill them the faster we can get out of here,_ Hiei thought as he looked at the walls and ceiling of the cave and imagined them crushing him.

Gourmet continued, "Kurama's mad at himself for being so crushed over a child's death. Yoko Kurama would never be so weak!"

Yusuke asked, "And what's Hiei thinking?"

"He wants all of us dead," he replied.

"You had to read his mind to know that?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei.

Gourmet asked, "Are you going to fight me, or not?"

"Hell yeah I'll-" Yusuke started.

Kurama stepped forward and stopped him. "I'm taking this fight Yusuke," he insisted, "and don't argue. I'm not in the mood."

In a flash Kurama cut off the top part of Gourmet's skull. Elder Toguro appeared out of the opening and showed his face. He explained that when Gourmet ate him instead of taking his powers, Toguro took over his body and mind.

Kurama had enough, and created a smoke screen. He stepped out as Toguro couldn't stop laughing and laughing. "What's going on?" Yusuke asked, "Who's he fighting in there?"

The smoke cleared and Toguro was wrapped up in a tree, still screaming on the top of his lunges. Kurama explained that it was the sinning tree, and caused hallucinations that caused pain for the person until they died. Since Toguro could never die, he'd be there for eternity.

"If I ever did anything to piss you off Kurama, I'm sorry," Yusuke said nervously.

To lighten the mood, Hiei asked, "Did you win without getting injured for once?"

He explained, "I was so angry at what he said before it was like he injured me emotionally. I'd say that counts."

Yusuke shouted to Sensui, "Alright, your end of the world party is dwindling! Give us back Kuwabara or else you'll end up being plant food."

"No need to get hostile, Yusuke," Sensui replied calmly, "I already returned him to you."

"There!" Hiei said, looking at Kuwabara that was now on land, still tied up.

They all ran over to him. Kurama took off his gag and asked, "How did you get over here?"

"I don't know really," he said, out of breath, "one minute I was on the boat and the next I kind of just ended up here."

"Did you see anything?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, look," Hiei said as he saw a shadow move across the ground in this direction.

"Yeah, something like that!" Kuwabara said nervously.

At the last second Hiei and Kurama jumped out of the way in different directions as Yusuke and Kuwabara disappeared into the ground. Hiei landed next to the water to the right of the cave while Kurama ended up back near the entrance. Sensui said, "I'm almost impressed that you managed to dodge that, but you can't run from him forever."

Hiei froze in place and disappeared down the hole before he knew it. The shadow beast trapped Kurama and took him too, just as he spat out Yusuke. They were placed beside Kuwabara inside while Itsuki left Sensui and Yusuke alone.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

"This looks like the bowels of hell," Kurama said nervously.

Hiei replied, "We're in the bowels of something, Kurama. This is a dark soul, it lays beneath the survice of the earth and eats human garbage." _The air in here is so stale,_ he thought, _and this space is so dark. I'm getting cold sweats just thinking about being trapped in here._

"We were not swallowed by chance," Kurama said as he untied Kuwabara, "someone is controling this creature."

"Creature?" Itsuki said as he appeared, "He's my personal pet. I trained him myself."

"How long are you going to trap us in here?" Hiei demanded, feeling sick already.

Itsuki explained, "Only until the fight is over. Why don't we watch it?" The eyes opened behind him and showed them a view of the scene below.

Hiei glared at him and said to the others, "I shouldn't have come."

"You can't be serious!" Kuwabara said, "You jerk, if you'd have been a real man before we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Hiei glanced at him and said, "You want me to shove my sword do your throat, don't you? Would you shut up if I did that to you?"

"Hiei," Kurama said.

"My," Itsuki said, "such belligerent sexual tensions among you."

"You have no idea," Kurama whispered.

"Don't be so perverted!" Kuwabara shouted at Itsuki, "Hiei's just weird that's all."


	41. Sacred Energy

Down below where Hiei and the others were watching, Sensui explained to Yusuke, "I'm going to win this fight, do you want to know why? I can predict your moves, you like to surprise at first and then always come in with your series of punches."

Yusuke powered up and said, "I don't want to hear you talk!" He ran into the water and went for a swim, "Think I'm easy to predict now?"

"What the hell is he doing?" Hiei asked, completely deadpan.

Kuwabara said, "Going for a swim I guess. Hey, Urameshi, this isn't any time to be joking around!"

Yusuke jumped out of the water, lunged toward Sensui, and ripped his shirt off all in one single swoop of motion. Then he wrapped his wet shirt around his arm and said, "Try to fight me now?!" He punched and kicked him around with everything he had.

"What kind of martial arts is this?" Sensui demanded.

"It's called street fighting!" Yusuke replied as he kicked him down.

Just as it seemed that Sensui was down for the count, he pulled out a gun and blasted Yusuke with it before he could dodge. Sensui said, "You little shit!" He sat up and revealed that his whole right arm turned into a gun.

"It's like he's a completely different person now," Kurama said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied, "he's even got a potty mouth."

Itsuki explained, "That is a different person. Shinobu has 7 different personalities to him now. Over the years I watched as his descended into chaos and created a new personality whenever the trauma became too much for him. I was like a moth drawn to the flame of his internal destruction-"

"Would you shut up?" Hiei asked, "I don't want to hear this."

"For once I actually agree with Hiei," Kuwabara said.

Itsuki asked, "What are you going to do, Hiei, shove your sword down my throat?" He smiled at himself.

"Hiei!" Kurama warned, "Don't kill him-"

"You think I haven't figured that out yet?" Hiei asked him.

Below them Yusuke repeatedly tried to avoid getting shot. "No!" Kuwabara shouted, "I can't watch! Let us out!" Hiei glared at the scene before him.

Itsuki said, "Don't waste your energy, you can only get out of my pet if I let you and since the fight isn't over you're staying put." Kuwabara conjured his sword.

Hiei swung his sword at him and said, "Would you think a little? If he dies we'll be trapped here forever."

"Get off of me Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, "Why are you even here? You said so yourself, you shouldn't have come!"

"You think I like hearing this right now?" Hiei demanded as he heard Yusuke screaming in the background.

Kuwabara admitted, "The only reason I'm not going to fight you right now is because you're way too terrifying! Move out of the way!"

"Hiei's right," Kurama said, "if you kill Itsuki we'll be in here forever." He grabbed Kuwabara's sword as it vanished and they listened to Yusuke scream in pain in the distance.

"Stop!" Koenma shouted from the entrance, "I'm the one you want Shinobu." He looked at Yusuke, bleeding on the ground.

Yusuke said, "Stay out of this." He leveled his finger and shot a spirit gun at Sensui. It just missed but ended up tearing his shirt off completely. "Dammit," he said, "missed."

"Whoa," Kuwabara said, "he must have gotten in so many fights. Look at all of his scars."

"Don't you know what they say about assuming, Kuwabara?" Sensui asked in a different voice now, without the gun on his hand, "I got all of these scars from toughening myself up. No one has hurt me that bad." He walked away and grabbed a spare shirt.

"Damn masochists," Yusuke said as he passed out.

Koenma asked, "Who am I talking to now? Kazyua or someone else?"

"It's Shinobu," he said, "for real."

Koenma took out of pacifier and said, "Very well. Mafukan!" He blasted all of the spirit energy he had to him, entrapping him. "Surrender and I'll let you go! I'm only giving you one last chance!" He shouted. _It's my fault you ended up this way,_ he thought.

Kuwabara said, "Who knew Koenma had so much power."

"It's his mafukan," Kurama explained, "depending on how long he's been putting his energy into an object it can trap even the strongest demons in it's nets."

"I just thought he had an oral fiction," Kuwabara said.

"Fixation," Kurama corrected, "and since he's been putting his energy into that for hundreds of years it should be powerful."

Everyone watched as Sensui struggled against Koenma's power. It all seemed for not as he forced all of the energy upward, forcing a huge blast of energy through the ceiling and into the sky. The walls shook and crumbled under the blast. Hiei felt sicker by the minute and tried to pull himself. Sensui disintigrated the pacifire with energy that appeared golden.

"Kurama is that..." Hiei asked.

"It is," he answered.

Yusuke came to and looked up at the rocks discintigrating in Sensui's power. "Spirit energy that makes my head hurt, that's new," he said as he stood up, completely healed now.

"That's not spirit energy," Kurama said coldly.

Hiei broke out into a cold sweat and said, "It's not demon energy either."

"What the heck kind of energy is it then, solar?" Kuwabara asked.

"It can't be!" Koenma said, "Sacred energy takes decades to perfect. It's the highest point of power in existence. My mafukan should have worked!" He unsteadily walked over to Yusuke.

Sensui explained, "I now transcend the physcial realm. Your little mafukan isn't equipped to deal with sacred energy. What a waste of your royal saliva." He punched them both in to the wall just by moving his arm.


	42. To Demon World

"I have a plan," Yusuke said, "and since you seem to know all of my moves or whatever you said earlier, I think you know I know what it is, you know? So come here, unless you think your little destiny is nothing but crap."

"Alright!" Kuwabara shouted, "Urameshi really does have a plan. Hurry up and break us out of here."

"He doesn't have a plan," Hiei said shakily, "there's no way he'll win."

"What?" Kuwabara asked, then looked over at Hiei. _Wow Hiei's a wreck,_ he thought.

Feeling more and more sick by the moment, Hiei said, "We thought we'd triumph over another cocky fool. But we were wrong, this time we were the ones who underestimated. I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is even worse. His power is rare, even in demon world." _This air in here is so sickening,_ Hiei thought to himself, _and the cave can't take much more of his energy. One wrong move and we'll all die as it collapses in on us-if he doesn't kill us all first under his own power that is._

"Okay," Kuwabara said, "I get it. He's strong."

Kurama said, "Yusuke's about to make the ultimate sacrifice. He'll die, hopefully making us strong enough to break out of here."

"What are you talking about," Kuwabara asked, "he's way too selfish to do something like that, right? Urameshi tell them they're wrong!"

Yusuke said to Sensui, "So, are you going to end this or not?"

"You!" Hiei said to Itsuki as he took off his jacket, "Let us die in battle, not trapped in here."

Itsuki said, "I'm not letting you out, and it's not because I think you can win on 4-on-1 combat either."

"Then why?" Kurama asked.

"You could run away," he explained, "carrying Yusuke on your back, deflecting the droves of demons that will come into human world. Then train some more and get strong enough to end all of this."

Hiei said, "You're wrong."

Kurama replied, "You don't know us well enough. Hiei's already removed his jacket, that means someone's about to die and it won't be any of us in here. Let us out."

"Threaten me all you want," Itsuki said.

"No!" Kuwabara shouted, "Back when Seaman tried to kill me, I created a new sword. I bet that would help now."

"What are you going on about?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama explained, "It's the reason he was kidnapped. It seems he has new abilities to break down the kekai barrier. He could be right and be able to break us out."

"Are you serious?" Hiei demanded, "And you've had that power the whole time we've been in here and you're only now realizing this? You're useless!"

Just as Yusuke was about to die, Kuwabara tapped into the power of his new sword. A new green one that was more refined than his orange one ever was. It was too late, however. Yusuke died just as he cut them out. "Urameshi, get out of the way!" Kuwabara cried as he died in front of them.

* * *

From outside of the cave, Yukina, Genkai, and Kaito waited. "Did anyone else feel that?" Yukina asked, "It's like a huge wave of energy exploded and then all of this sadness is in the air."

"Yusuke," Genkai said, falling to her knees.

"So it really was him?" Yukina asked nervously, "He died just now?" Genkai nodded.

* * *

Everyone stopped and stared at the ground emptily as they saw Yusuke's dead body laying perfectly still. The tunnel to demon world began to open as the wall crumbled around them. Kurama transformed into Yoko Kurama at the air changing into demon energy.

Enraged, Hiei burned his bandages off and shouted, "Here's a one way ticket for you straight to hell, you bastard!"

Sensui covered himself in sacred energy as the dragon attacked and it incinerated all of the demons coming out of the tunnel. It went through the portal and took Sensui with him. "Guys, where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're going to demon world," Kurama explained as he ran after Hiei.

"Wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran after them.

They were pulled into the sudo space between the worlds. "The air of freshly spilled blood and the decay of rotting flesh," Hiei said, "I've missed it." _It feels like I've been holding my breath for years,_ he thought.

"Ew!" Kuwabara said, "Is that really in the air right now?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, "That's what demon world is full of."

"So Kurama, how did you transform into your foxy self?" Kuwabara asked.

He explained, "This isn't a full transformation, it's a side effect from the potion from before reacting to all of the demon energy in the air. I still have my human personality."

They came up to the kekai barrier. Kuwabara said, "It looks the inside of a video game!"

"Don't give me PTSD from what happened earlier!" Hiei demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama said, "Don't mind him, it's the kekai barrier!" They stopped on one side and saw Sensui on the otherside. "How can that be? You must be considered at least an A class."

"The genusis in spirit world only made this to filter out demon energy," Sensui said, "lucky for me, unlucky for you. Yusuke's death means both Hiei and Kurama are A class demons now and Hiei's attack disintigrated as it hit the barrier." Hiei thought desperately, _If my strongest technique can't even sinch his ass through this fence how are we supposed to fight him?_

Kuwabara conjured his new spirit sword and said, "Fine Sensui, I'm doing exactly what you wanted me to do all along. Happy now?" He cut a hole through the kekai barrier.

 _So it was true,_ Hiei thought, _he really can cut it down. That's why they kidnapped him before._ He remembered seeing Kuwabara in the back of that truck.

Sensui jumped up and kept falling into demon world. Our favorite team went after him and appeared a mile into the sky of demon world. Plains, plataeus and forests were below them. "Hiei," Kurama asked, "do you know where in demon world we are?"

"Guys if you haven't noticed we're falling really, really, fast down to the ground right now!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yes," Hiei replied, "it's just an inconseqencial place with nothing but low class garbage living in the forest of fools down there."

"I know we're about to die and everything but I really hate it when you guys ignore me!" Kuwabara shouted frantically.

Kurama created some vines with his energy and said, "Hold on," then made a leaf appear above all of them, causing them to fall slower to the ground.


	43. A Mysterious Demon Appears

"Bet Sensui's wishing he had something to help his fall!" Kuwabara shouted at him as they watched him fall to the ground gracefully.

Sensui's body exploded with sacred energy and it made it lift off the ground. "I don't need any bags of tricks or special powers to get me off of the ground," he explained, "it's just my pure energy. That's why they call me Black Angel. Why don't we go over here, I don't want to hurt this beautiful forest."

"Oh, yes," Hiei said, "the plateau of the beadheaded. The perfect place for a climax where we finish together." He jumped down from Kurama's plant.

Kuwabara followed and said, "I swear Hiei, sometimes you _have_ to do that on purpose." Kurama followed him to the ground.

"What do I do on purpose?" Hiei asked.

"Kuwabara don't bother," Kurama insisted, "you know how he is."

Sensui said, "I don't usually do this; fight enemies that have no chance of winning. Maybe in your own minds this will give you some form of closure."

They attacked him, one right after another, with no plan or stradegy. _Is this really what's it's come to?_ Hiei thought as Sensui kicked him from behind, smashing him into the ground. _After all of these years, fighting for no reason, then trying to find Yukina. Is this it?_ He turned around and saw Kurama get cut up him Sensui's twister.

Kuwabara tried attacking with his new sword but Sensui got out of the way in time. Hiei jumped up and tried his sword of the darkness flame, but it didn't even cut through his energy shield as he kicked him away. He grabbed Kurama's rose whip like it was nothing and kicked him off to the side as well.

After several minutes of non-stop battle, Kurama laid on the ground, face down. Hiei sat leaning on his arms, and Kuwabara laid on the ground looking at the sky. "You're never going to win," Sensui assured them.

"Kill us if you're going to," Hiei said, "spare us the sound of your voice." _There's nothing worse than being strong but not strong enough,_ he thought painfully.

"What's that?" Sensui asked as he looked at the hole in the sky to human world.

All three of them sat up properly and looked up to see Yusuke, riding on a giant blue bird, with Koenma. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "traffic was a bitch." He landed right beside them.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, "You were dead! I swear it!"

Hiei asked, "What is that thing you came on?"

"That's Puu," Yusuke replied, "Apparently I had this ancestor way back that was a mazuku guy and when I died I came back but like a demon like him."

"Demon?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma explained, "That's right. He's had dormant blood in him. I'd say it explains a few things."

Hiei said, "I had no idea you were one of us Yusuke, how does it feel to be superior?"

"I really don't feel that much different," Yusuke replied, "but I do have a great second wind to kick some ass."

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood up beside him. Hiei said, "Yusuke we were in the middle of something. Don't you dare interupt."

Yusuke asked, "What the hell? I was fighting him first! Hate to say it Kuwabara, but you're the only acting sane."

Kuwabara jumped up and said, "I'm ready, and better than ever! Let's go, Sensui, I can kick your butt!"

"You do realize he'll be kicking back," Hiei replied.

"And after him you're next!" Kuwabara shouted.

"There won't be a next," he replied, deadpan.

"Shut up!"

"If you're so strong now why don't you make me?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara lunged at him and said, "You little!" He fell to the ground as Hiei stepped to the side.

"Pathetic," Hiei replied, "do you know what's even more stupid? When you were in the back of that truck and I asked you why should I rescue you, a good answer would have been 'I have the power to cut down the kekai barrier' not grovel at my feet!" He glared at him.

"You mean you would have saved me way back then if I said that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hiei!" Kurama glared at him while Yusuke stared in disbelief.

Hiei said, "Don't look at me like that. If that old woman had told you a month ago this was happening _all of this_ could have been avoided."

"What do we have here?" a demon walked up from behind all of them while they weren't paying attention. They turned and saw a man, taller than Kuwabara, with black and white spikey hair in the shape of fire. He had crimson eyes, slanted upward, and pale skin. He had on a sleeveless burgundy shirt and long brick red pants tucked into his red/brown shoes. He looked around at all of them and said, "Human, demon, Koenma, human, demon, and you," he stopped at Kurama, "you're supposed to be dead!"

Yusuke asked, "Who are you?"

"His name is Kunsei," Koenma explained, "he's a fire demon."

Kuwabara said, "He looks like a taller version of Hiei."

"Who?" Kunsei asked, then glanced at Hiei, "You dare compare me to a half-fire demon adolescent? You should know your place, which is in human world for you." Hiei glared at him and thought, _Who does he think is he?_

Koenma asked, "Kunsei, can you kill this human for us?"

"Koenma!" Yusuke shouted.

"Him?" Kunsei asked as he glanced at Sensui, "Why should I?"

Yusuke said, "Don't listen to the brat prince, I'm fighting this guy. Hey, Koenma, what's this freak's ranking?"

"S class," Koenma said, "Definetly S class."

"Whatever that means," he replied, then looked at Sensui, "why does this human need to die?"

Koenma explained, "He's the one that just opened this tunnel to the human world. We all know what trouble that could cause."

Kunsui asked, "You're telling me that all of you combined can't fight _one_ human?"

"He has sacred energy!" Koenma explained.

"You fools in spirit world think that's the worst it gets?" Kunsei asked, "Sacred energy when in humans weakens all weak aspects of _being a human_. It makes them more prone to things like febile illnesses or getting injured by anything. It only has one power level, no matter how long you train you'll always be at the same level. Demon energy on the other hand, and even spirit energy, that can get stronger the more you train." He looked at Sensui like he was a dead man walking.

Koenma said, "We need your help!"

"No we don't!" Yusuke shouted at him.

"If you insist," Kunsei said. He extended his right arm as lightning that appeared from the sky suddenly traveled through his gravity defying hair and out of his arm directly at Sensui. Before he could move the electricity got to him, forcing his heart to explode inside his body and die instantly. He fell to the ground dramatically.

"No!" Yusuke shouted, "I was supposed to finish him off!" He tried to punch Kunsei in the face but he stepped to the side, causing Yusuke to fall to the ground.

Hiei asked, in shock, "You can move lightning?"

Kunsei explained, "It's part of being a fire demon. Why else would we have gravity defying hair?"

"You mean that's natural?" Kuwabara asked, "I just thought Hiei liked to try to make himself look taller."

"Are all humans as dense as you?" Kunsei asked. Hiei laughed.

Koenma said, "Thanks Kunsei."

"It didn't really solve anything," he explained, "there's still a huge hole to human world right above us. That's what I don't get about humans, death doesn't solve as much as you think."

Yusuke shouted at him, "Listen, you stole that fight from me!"

Nonchalantly Kunsei looked at Kurama, "How are you still alive?" he asked, "To be honest, I'm surprised you still have your left arm from the last time we fought."

Kurama glared at him and said, "You don't need to know."

"What happened between you two?" Yusuke asked.


	44. Raizen Shows Up

Kunsei explained, "Years ago when I was young, I came across Yoko Kurama. I decided to test my strength against his and burnt his left arm to a crisp. The last I saw of him he was crying in pain and could barely move." Kurama glared at him as he remembered.

"You're really starting to piss me off now!" Yusuke shouted, "Spirit gun!" He jumped up and shot a blast at Kunsei. He held his hand out like it was nothing and set it on fire with his aura.

Kuwabara asked, "What the heck was that?"

"I set his energy on fire," Kunsei said, "now it's gone."

Koenma said, "Don't make him your enemy, Yusuke. I told you, he's an S class."

"What does that mean anyway?" Kunsei asked.

Yusuke said, "It means you're the strongest. Below that is A class, all the way down to D for demons. How did you just set my energy on fire?"

"I'm a fire demon," he replied, "my whole demon energy is fire. Have you not noticed? This is starting to get repetitive."

Kuwabara shouted, "Try this out then!" He conjured his sword and swung it toward Kunsei.

Kunsei noticed Hiei was in the line of slicing as well and kicked him off to the side before grabbing Kuwabara's arms. "You should watch yourself," Kunsei said, "you could have easily killed him!" Kuwabara's sword disappeared.

"What did you just do?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at his arms.

"Set your spirit energy on fire so you can't do that again," Kunsei answered, "it'll come back, eventually."

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he saw Hiei lay on the ground, not moving.

Kunsei explained, "I didn't have time to hold back so he got the wind knocked out of him. He'll be awake in a moment."

"Damn you!" Yusuke shouted.

"You should be mad at _him_ ," he pointed at Kuwabara, "he's the one that almost killed him."

Hiei opened his eyes and the world steadied around him as he caught his breath. He slowly got to his feet and saw Yusuke arguing with Kunsei behind him. _Kuwabara almost cut me in half!_ he thought angrily, _If I wasn't so tired from fighting earlier I could have easily moved out of the way in time._ Just as he was about to walk back to where they were standing he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over but it disppeared. _I thought I saw an ice maiden,_ he thought, then turned back.

"How did you know?" Hiei asked Kunsei.

"Know what?"

"The truth about me," he explained, "no one has ever guessed." _You dare compare me to a half-fire demon adolescent?_ Echoed in his head.

Kunsei explained, "A certain fire is missing from your eyes. Also, no self respecting fire demon carries a sword."

Hiei glared at him and said, "We'll see." He pulled out his sword and tried to cut him down, only for his blade to seemingly slide right passed him like he was made of butter. The hilt got too hot for him to hold so he threw it, grunting in pain as it gave him a minor burn on his palm.

"A fire demon that can't hold melted metal," Kunsei said as he picked up the sword only to have it melt in his hands, "you really are a mixed breed. I wonder what you're mixed with." _He'd be the right age,_ he thought, _he's most definetly Hina's son._

Hiei kept glaring at him while he held his right hand in pain. Kuwabara asked, "So you're really not a full fire demon?"

Koenma asked, "How else do you think Yukina's his sister?"

"They really are related?" he asked, "I thought this whole time you guys were pulling my leg."

 _Brother to Yukina,_ Kunsei thought, _it's definetly him._ "Well, if any of you want to get back to human world you better do it now. I can feel the tunnel closing as we speak." He started to walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere until we fight!" Yusuke shouted.

He stopped, turned around and said, "You want to see what I can do? Here!" He shot fire out of his hand.

"Missed," Yusuke said.

"No," Hiei said as he looked behind them. The valley below that had been a forest was gone. It was completely incinerated before their eyes. Not even the tree trunks or roots remained.

Kuwabara asked, "Didn't a whole thing of trees used to be there?"

Hiei said, "It's called a forest, and yes, there was." _His fire is so hot it incinerated it instantly,_ Hiei thought.

 _He's gotten stronger since I fought him,_ Kurama thought, _if Yusuke fights him now he'll die._ "Yusuke," he said.

Yusuke said, "So you can disintigrate a bunch of wood!"

"The word you're looking for is _incinerate_ ," he said, "but continue."

"You still stole that fight from me!"

"That human would have killed you," Kunsei said, "he was about to finish off all 3 of them before you got here."

Yusuke shouted, "We'll see about that!" A heartbeat came from him. Kunsei paused as he saw it too. Another heartbeat happened again. "What was that?" he whispered.

"Something's awakening inside of you," Kunsei said, "get away from him!" He jumped several feet backwards. The others moved out of the way slightly.

Out of nowhere Yusuke screamed as a huge burst of energy exploded from out of him into the air. The weather reacted as well, creating huge dust clouded and wind tunnels as his friends jumped on Puu to get out of the way. Yusuke grew long white hair before their eyes.

Kunsei asked, "Who are you?"

"Raizen," he answered in a new voice, "Kunsei? Why is my descendant fighting you?"

"You should ask him that, he's the one that started it," Kunsei replied.

Kuwabara asked, "What just happened?!"

"I don't know what triggered this," Kurama said, "but it looks like Yusuke has transformed into his ancestor."

Koenma said, "They're acting like they know each other."

Raizen said, "Well, since I'm here, what do you think about sparing? It's been years since you tried to fight me."

"I remember," he said, "and it won't end the same way, I promise." _He still only has the power of that boy that came from human world,_ he thought, _and he's in a starvation state. I should still keep my guard up._

Raizen lunged forward first with fists, but Kunsei blocked every single one. Koenma asked, "Can anyone see their movements?"

"Yusuke's punching him but he's blocking," Hiei said, "even my eyes are having a hard time keeping up."

Raizen threw Kunsei through a small mountain but he steadied himself in the air with his fire power. He threw more flames at Raizen as he lunged toward him and pushed him back into the ground, leaving a mountain sized crator. _He can fly?_ Hiei thought, _I've never been able to fly with my fire. Then again, I never tried._


	45. Back to Human World

"One last shot!" Razien shouted as he leveled the spirit gun at Kunsei in the air.

As the blast traveled to Kunsei, he crossed his arms across his chest, then flung them forward with a fire attack in the shape of a rocket. Not only did it set Yusuke's blast on fire, but it went straight through it to Yusuke, where he had returned to his black haired self.

"Don't look!" Kurama warned as he covered Kuwabara's eyes, "it'll burn out your eyes!" Koenma covered his own eyes as Kurama looked away, meanwhile Hiei kept his eyes on the action.

"Yusuke!" Hiei shouted as he saw the flames met him.

"Puu, take us down," Koenma commanded.

Kunsei flew down to where Yusuke laid and looked over his body as he put his flames out. "Don't worry," he said to his friends, "I didn't kill him." _A hollow victory,_ he thought to himself, _I guess Raizen only had control over his body for a few minutes._

Kurama kneeled beside him and examined him, "He only has minor burns, but he's out cold."

"Wake me when we leave," Hiei said as his rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. Puu caught him and put him on his back.

Kunsei said, "Well, that was exciting. You better get back to your world." He started to walk away.

"You're not going to kill him?" Koenma asked.

"Koenma!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Killing doesn't solve everything," Kunsei replied as he walked away, "besides, I have to meet with someone before they die." He made one last glance at Hiei before leaving.

Koenma said, "Well he's right about one thing, we have to get going before the tunnel closes. The SDF, or special defense forces, were deployed by my dad before I left and they're sealing it up as we speak."

* * *

As they flew back to human world, Yusuke came to and realized he was flying through the tunnel. "Where am I?" he asked.

Kurama explained, "We're on the back of Puu, heading back to human world." They flew through the kekai barrier.

"That guy," Yusuke said, sitting up, "Kunsei, what happened to him?"

"He beat you in a fight," he explained, "you don't remember?"

Yusuke said, "No there was a crazy voice was in my head, and then I blacked out. Now I'm here."

Kuwabara asked, "Do you feel kind of weird?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, and then felt all of his new long black hair, "What the hell!?"

"That's just the resemblence to your ancestor, Yusuke," Koenma explained, "it seemed like Kunsei knew him but I forgot to ask before he left us."

They appeared back in the living world to the SDF trying to close the hole. After Puu landed they all jumped off. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei and carried him, piggyback style. When no one was looking Yusuke grabbed the Chapter Black tape for him and shoved it into one of Hiei's pockets.

"Prince Koenma!" Captain SDF guy said, "King Yama isn't going to take this lightly. You let a mazuku on the loose!"

"I can see that," Koenma replied, "I'm not blind."

They all walked away, and as Kurama left the opening of the tunnel to demon world he transformed back into his human self.

* * *

Hiei came to in human world, wearing his jacket and feeling something poking at him. He looked up at the tree he was laying under and observed the sky for a moment before sitting up and leaning against the tree trunk. He pulled out a video tape saw it said "chapter black" on the cover.

"You're awake," Yukina said as she moved over to sit beside him under the tree.

"I'm back in living world?" Hiei asked as he looked at the tape.

She said, "They brought you back and I healed you. I noticed that you got a pretty nasty burn on your hand. I hope you're doing okay now."

Hiei melted the tape in his hands with his fire and watched as it fell in chunks onto the ground, making it completely unwatchable. "Hn, I'll be fine," he said, "even if I am stuck here again."

"Spirit world wants us demons to lay low for a while," she explained, "they're probably more enraged at demons now than ever before."

"That's what I don't understand," Hiei said, "it was a human that caused all of this. It was a human that recorded all of those crimes against humans and demons alike. Out of the group that we fought, most of them were humans. They never get told to lay low."

Yukina replied, "You're right, but this is their world after all. What are you going to do now?"

"That man," Hiei said, "Kunsei. He knew too much." _You have no fire behind your eyes,_ he remembered him saying, _a fire demon that can't touch melted metal. You really are a mixed breed. I wonder what you're mixed with._

"What man?" Yukina asked.

He asked, "Did Hina ever talk about our father?"

"I don't think so," she said, "she hardly spoke when I knew her." She remembered coming back to the house on a regular basis and seeing Hina staring off into space. Whenever she saw Yukina she'd pull her in close, nearly suffocating her, then cry some more. It was like that on a regular basis.

Hiei asked, "Does anyone know about him?"

"None of the other women in the village ever talked about men," Yukina explained, "our mother was the only one who knew our father. She never spoke of him, at least, not while I was around. Why are you asking about him now?"

"I think I met him in demon world," he explained, "I'm not completely sure. I'm planning on getting back there somehow and trying to find him." _Funny,_ he thought, _before I saw him I never even thought about who my father could be._

Yukina asked, "How are you going to get back there? They sealed the tunnel."

"I don't have an answer," he confessed.


	46. Preparing for Demon World

While Hiei was napping a tree outside of the city someone approached him in strange clothing. "What do you want?" Hiei asked without moving. He glanced over and saw Yukina was fast asleep on the ground.

"A message from Lord Mukuro," one of them said, holding a gold glowing ball in their hands, "for you, Hiei the Swordsman."

Hiei jumped down from the tree and took it from them. "What does Mukuro want with me?" he asked.

"Your assisstance," one of them said. They walked away and disappeared.

Hiei glanced down at the golden ball and thought to himself, _What kind of assistence?_ He left Yukina and jumped up to search for Kurama with his jagan. He found him under a railroad track and saw that he was also getting a message.

He jumped toward him and started walking along the platform. He saw Kurama sitting on a box, completely stunned. "Kurama," he said.

"Hiei!" Kurama replied, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Hn," Hiei replied, smiling, "caught you off guard." _About time I got back at you for sneaking up from behind me all those times,_ he thought. "You're not the only one who had a midnight visitor."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I also got a message," he explained, "from Mukuro. Take a look." He threw it against the wall and saw Mukuro manifest in front of him. Then listened to the message.

"Well?" Kurama asked.

"What an arrogant fool," Hiei replied, "Was he always like that?"

Kurama explained, "Mukuro's always been a terrible tyrant. It's best that no one goes near him."

"Well this is going to be interesting," he replied, "who's your message from?"

"Yomi," he explained, "an old aquaintance."

Hiei explained, "I'm going to accept my invitation."

"Hiei," Kurama said nervously, "you're too young to know why so many fear Mukuro. He's quite ruthless and violent and kills anyone for even the slightest infraction against him. It's best if no one go near him."

"You can breathe you know," he replied as he turned around, "I'm just going to use it as an excuse to get back to demon world. Who knows, I might get some training in." He started walking away.

Kurama nervously thought, _I'm not sure who to fear more, Hiei, or Mukuro._

* * *

Knowing Yusuke had planned a day to return to demon world from Genkai's temple and, Hiei made his way over with Yukina and they stayed in the trees before things got interesting. Yusuke showed up and explained that King Yama ordered for his assassination, which meant moving to demon world would be safer even if he didn't get an invitation from the 3rd ruler of demon world, Raizen.

Hiei jumped down from his perch, landed on the ground, and walked out of the bushes. "I'm leaving for demon world as well," he said to the group.

"Let me guess," Kuwabara said, "you're going to fight for Urameshi's dear demon daddy too?"

"Actually I was invited by one of his rivals," he explained, "Mukuro."

Kurama walked out of some bushes across from him and said, "I am going as well, 2 months from now, only my invitation was from another ruler, Yomi."

Kuwabara said, "I feel like the ugly one at the dance."

Yusuke jumped down to ground level from the porch and said, "Kuwabara I've got to go to demon world, don't you see?"

"I thought I considered you guys my friends," Kuwabara said, "we fought good fights together! But now I realize you'll just fight any fight no matter what side you're on! You're no friends to me."

"I think I can live with that," Hiei replied.

Kuwabara jumped down from the porch and grabbed Hiei by the collar and said, "You punk!" Hiei didn't even flinch.

"Kuwabara wait," Genkai said, "just because they're going to demon world doesn't mean they're not fighting for good."

"They're going to demon world!" he complained, "Evil is all they do."

"How dare you say that Kazuma!" Yukina scolded him as she walked out of the bushes, "I'm a demon too, remember? You dare call me evil? Don't hold Hiei like that." He let go of him, defeated.

As the others talked, and the SDF came to open the tunnel, Yukina pulled Hiei off to the side and said, "I'm coming with you."

Hiei said, "I've been recruited by Mukuro, what if he doesn't want you around?"

She replied, "Demon world is a big place, and I'm not as naive as I used to be. I think I can manage. In case we do get separated, even if we don't, I want you to have this." She pulled her tear stone necklace out of her kimono.

He took it from her and asked, "Are you sure?"

She replied, "Yes. I noticed that you don't have yours anymore and you never really told me why. I want you to have mine."

"I'm surprised you could hide it from that greedy human bastard," Hiei said as he looked at the stone carefully. He could tell this one was different from his. He looked up at his sister again and saw she had a glazed over look in her eyes. "Yukina?" he asked.

She snapped out of it and said, "Oh, about that, I hid it in my stomach. Don't worry though, I cleaned it thoroughly afterwards. Here." She grabbed it and placed it around his neck.

 _The necklace,_ he thought. An overwhelming sense of calm washed over him. The void that he always felt, that he knew had slowly been filling in ever since he rescued Yukina, was completely filled. He didn't care about anything but Yukina's happiness. She smiled at him as he placed the necklace under his collar, hidden from view. "You're craftier than I thought you were," Hiei said.

"What happened to yours?" Yukina asked.

"When I was in a fight, someone cut it off my neck," he explained, "I haven't seen it since."

"Now that you have mine, you'll have an easier time finding yours," she explained, "yours will emit a demon energy when you get near it."

He stared into her eyes and realized how happy she was, she thought she was helping him. No, this was beyond helping him. "Right," he said, "of course. It'll help me find mine." _That's what I was looking for,_ he thought, but the words felt hollow even in his own head. He knew the truth, that he was looking for his identity and for happiness, both of them were in front of him. In Yukina.

Before Hiei knew what was happening, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. He froze in place. "You're so warm," she whispered, "just like when you were born."

"I've never been hugged before," he confessed quietly.

"I haven't either," she whispered.

He slowly bent forward and wrapped his arms around the bow of her kimono. As he did he felt his internal heat energy radiating through her. It was as if it was instictively warming her up. He remembered a moment just after he was born, his mother had placed him on a counter, and was looking down at him. He looked over and saw a baby girl there too. He was warming them up without even trying. _That was my purpose,_ he thought, _to warm up my sister and keep her heart from freezing over like those horrid women and to keep my mother warm so she'd stay strong._ The void he had felt his entire life was completely gone.

They slowly released each other. Hiei's eyes slowly filled and two tears spilled from them. They turned into hiruseki stones before they hit the ground. "I'm sorry," Yukina said, "are you okay?" She bent down and picked them up and Hiei stood there in awe.

"I'm fine," he replied, "I just realized something, that's all."

"I think I'll keep these," she said, "happy tears are so much better than sad ones, right?" She smiled at him again.

"If you say so," he replied and turned to the group. They were all so focused on Yusuke and the tunnel that was opening, none of them had seen any of that.


	47. The Birth of Hiei

They hardly spoke two words to each other when Hiei arrived. Yukina was allowed, and stayed in the building. Hiei was sentenced to fight off 500 A class demons or die trying in the basement of the giant centipede Mukuro called home. The room was dark, but airflow was sufficient, and the sights and smells of freshly spilled blood helped keep the idea of claustrophobia away from Hiei.

As he killed one after another for weeks and months on end he remembered leaving living world with Yukina. What she said. How he felt. That he actually cried for the first time in years, and she was going to keep his tears to remember the occasion. He came to the conclusion that this was as good as it gets. Seeing Yukina so happy made him warm inside, and that wasn't just his internal flame because he was a fire demon. _Love_ was the word he wanted, and it was one of the things he was searching for.

Once the last demons died, he fell asleep and remembered what happened to him at birth.

* * *

"You're on fire," Hina said nervously as she looked down at him, "which doesn't seem to be causing you pain." She cleaned him and smiled at him, then glanced next to him. He looked over and saw a little girl sleeping beside him.

"Hina!" an old woman barged into the doorway, "You have broken our most sacred law. Hand over the cursed child."

"No!" Hina pleaded, "Don't call him that! His name is Hiei." Two women held her back as the old woman walked over and covered him in a sacred cloth, only revealing his eyes. He glared at her while she did it.

"Rui," she insisted, "take the cursed child. We have to think of a way to destroy him before he kills us all."

Rui walked over and picked him up. She followed the old woman out of the room while Hina cried out. Rui walked over to where other women were and held Hiei close to her chest.

"Did you hear? Hina had twins and one of them's a boy!"

"A boy?"

"How could she do such a thing?"

"Hina must of left ice world and met a man."

"What is wrong with her!? How could she curse us all like that?"

Rui slowly walked away from them to her house. The elder approached her and said, "We're going to throw him off the cliffs to the east of here."

"Do we have to?" she asked sadly, "He's a baby. What harm can he cause?"

"This boy of fire, this cursed child," she insisted, "he'll slaughter us all. You know the stories. Wait here, we'll gather Hina and make sure she watches as her sin dies in front of her."

"Very well," she said solomly as she entered her house. She looked down at Hiei and said, "You understand everything we're saying, don't you?" He smiled at her to signify that yes, he did. She placed him on a counter and explained everything about the rules of the ice world. "They're going to make _me_ kill you, a baby boy," she said sadly, "all because I'm Hina's friend and men aren't allowed here."

Her back door burst open and Hina ran inside, completely exhausted. "Get away from my baby," she demanded as she walked over to Hiei. "You don't need this cloth wrapped around you," she said as she held him.

"Hina," Rui said, "they want me to throw him from the cliffs."

"Don't do it," Hina begged, "please. He's a baby, he's not going to hurt anyone!" She took out the tear she cried for him on a necklace chain. "He's so warm, Rui."

She said, "Hina he was _on fire_ when he was born, of course he's warm."

"You don't get it," she said, "that's not what I meant. He feels so _alive_. The men on the survice world, they feel like this. They don't feel like us, cold and dead inside."

"Rui!" someone pounded on her door.

Rui took Hiei and Hina's necklace away from her as she shoved her into her closet, then hid the necklace in her kimono. "Yes?" she asked as innocently as she could as she opened the door.

"We can't find Hina."

"I don't know where she is," Rui lied.

"Nevermind her," the old woman said, "bring the cursed child at once. We have to destroy him immediately."

Rui followed the elders and walked out to the edge of the cliff as the snow fell harder. Hina ran after her but was held back by two other ice maidens. "Rui don't do this!" she pleaded as she started to cry, "Don't kill him!"

The old woman said, "Rui, I know you and Hina are close but you have to do this for her and our own good. This boy of fire, this cursed child, he'll slaughter us all if we let him live. You know it's happened in the past. Kill him now."

"I'm sorry," Rui whispered.

"Do not pity the beast."

Hina begged, "Don't do this! It's _my_ sin, don't punish my son for it!"

Rui dug into her kimono and pulled out his stone necklace as she said, "When you come back and kill us all like we and I deserve, kill me first. It's the least I can do, as an atonement for what I'm about to do." Hiei smiled at the idea of that as he grabbed the tear his mother shed for him. She stretched out her arms.

"My baby!" Hina cried, "No!" Hiei fell from Rui's arms down to demon world below as he heard his mother cry.

* * *

 _That dream again,_ Hiei thought as the doors opened. Mukuro walked in and said, "My you've made a mess in here."

"What do you want from me?" Hiei demanded, "I've spent 6 months here killing countless demons, why?"

"A bit testy are we," Mukuro replied, "very well, since you've done such a good job I believe you deserve a promotion. How about entering my 77 man army? A group of elite warriors I have on hand, a special honor, I promise."

Hiei replied, "I couldn't care less about your tokens of honor."

Mukuro said, "There must be a reason you accepted my invitation. Perhaps you want to know what I look like under here. Do you want to see my face, Hiei?"

"Knowing who I'm working for does peak my interest," he replied.

"Alright," Mukuro replied, "I'll bring back someone from my elite warriors and then I'll reveal myself to you. That'll be your reward if he dies. Then maybe you'll find what you've been looking for." Mukuro left as Hiei froze in shock.

He stood up and said, "What an erie beast." He took out Yukina's necklace and cut through a statue, hoping to find some sort of evidence that his stone was around there somewhere.


	48. Hiei's Life

Mukuro returned with Shigure, a man Hiei recognized from his past. Shigure said, "I didn't think I would ever see you again. To be honest, I expected you to die not long after we met." _After I win I'll tell him that his parents came to see me, looking for him,_ he thought.

Mukuro asked, "You two know each other?"

"Only on a doctor patient level," Shigure replied, "although I did teach him how to swing a sword. I'm surprised at how strong you've gotten in such a short amount of time."

"Hn," Hiei said, "I've never been one for bedrest." _I could actually win with my fire,_ he thought, _but a swordfight between me and the man that taught me how to use a sword, how could I resist that?_ He unshealthed his sword and threw the sheath aside.

Mukuro said, "Enough talk, begin!"

Both moving at superspeed, Hiei lunged forward first. He blocked the blade with his own left arm, cutting it off completey before cutting off Shigure's arm as well. He turned his round sword and sliced into Hiei's stomach as he walked forward. Just as it seemed that Shigure was about to win, Hiei cut off his head and walked away, covered in blood.

"A noble end," Shigure said before dying.

Hiei fell to his knees in pain. Mukuro walked over to Hiei and said, "Congradulations." Instead of listening to Mukuro talk, he remembered Yukina and the hug she gave him before they left for demon world. "As for your reward," Mukuro said while sticking out his toung, "your hiruseki stone. It belongs to the child it was shed for." It dropped in front of Hiei.

He said, "I don't need it anymore." _I found my happiness..._ he thought as he collapsed from the pain and bled out.

Mukuro put his hands on Hiei and said, "Tell me more about your life."

* * *

 _As I fell from ice world, I knew my purpose in life was to kill every last ice maiden on that isolated floating island of hell. I landed in a river that day, and bandits found me. After they saw the necklace I was holding in my hand they decided that they liked me and kept me. They are the closest things I have to father figures ever in my life._

 _I figured out pretty quickly that my mother's tear was valuable and that people would try and fight me for it. I cut them all down easily as I grew older. I noticed there was a huge void in my life, and when I'd purge the blood of my victims and hear them scream in pain as they died that void wouldn't feel so large._

 _I only found true happiness in my mother's tear. I'd spend hours gazing into it. As I got older I grew more and more selfish and would kill for no reason. I became so murderous that one day, the bandits I considered my family turned their backs on me. They were afraid I'd kill them all._

 _After that I spent all of my time alone. I thought about finding my mother again, and was wondering what her life was like with my sister. I never stopped fighting however, and one day, someone finally separated my mother's tear from me. Knowing I'd never find it on my own, I spent my time looking for someone to give me the jagan._

 _When I finally found Shigure he tried to turn me away, mostly because of my age. I showed him I could endure pain. Then he wanted to hear my life story. Once I told it to him he agreed to do the surgery. It was the most pain I've ever experienced before or since. When I woke up I tried to leave, but because my demon energy had been completely drained I was beyond weak. He insisted on teaching me how to swing my sword properly._

 _Once I had healed, using the jagan was easy. I found ice world in a matter of days. I still remember how cold and dead everything and everyone felt. They cowered and ran away from me as I walked through that icy village. The thought of killing them all faded, they were already dead inside. I eventually found Rui, who, like the others, wanted to run away from me as well. Once I asked about Hina she took me to her grave._

 _She explained that she had killed herself a few years after her children were born. She had a daughter and named her Yukina. I knew right away that was my sister, the little girl who I saw on the counter beside me years before. She had left the village a few years before I got there in search of her long lost brother. I left Rui alone to wallow in her own self pity and unworthiness and went to find Yukina. I felt her energy in human world._

 _When I got there I had a run in with Kurama. I knew if I had to fight him he'd kill me easily in my condition, so I forged an alliance with him. I kept trying to find Yukina for months but I couldn't seem to trace where she was exactly. Then things begin to get hazy. I met another demon, and got Kurama to steal the artifacts of darkness with me. That's where I ran into the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi._

 _Since I had gotten in trouble with spirit world, I was forced to submit to them. They made me fight the saint beasts with Kurama and Yusuke. Then I finally found Yukina, she was imprisoned behind talasman cards so I couldn't see her with my jagan. I didn't expect her to remember me at all, but to my surprise she actually did._

 _After that I was cohersed into fighting in the dark tournament with Yusuke and Kurama yet again. Once that was over a rouge spirit detetive opened the door to demon world and to my surprise caught the attention of Mukuro. When I talked to Yukina before we left, I realized I had already found what I was looking for, a purpose in my life._

 _I was meant to keep my sister warm, to stop her heart from freezing over like those women in the glacial village. I was supposed to help my mother stay strong and warm as well. I had furfilled my purpose at that point. I knew everything after that hug would only feel empty and hollow, which meant my journey was coming to an end._

* * *

"Now Hiei," Mukuro said, "let's not rush into death just yet."


	49. What Really Happened

Mukuro placed Hiei into a healing tank so he'd live and heal. While Hiei was healing, Mukuro undressed and revealed that she was a woman. She explained to him telepathically what happened to her growing up.

* * *

 _I was born into slavery. Chains and shackles were always placed around my wrists and ankles. I regularly had to deal with pain and suffering, which only enraged me. In order to escape, I poured acid down one side of my body and I was finally free. At least, my body was._

 _My mind would always remember those horrible times. My shackles couldn't be broken, both physically and mentally, even after my body had left. It only enraged me more. Like you, I purged that void I felt in violence. I killed everyone that crossed my path. Eventually I became strong enough to challenge Raizen himself._

 _I got the stone tear necklace as a token from a land I govern a few years ago. Once I felt it's touch it's like all of the wicked and evil thoughts in my head disappeared. My state of mind turned into peace and I no longer felt a void inside of me. I can see now why you searched for it for so long._

* * *

Hiei woke up, completely naked and laying in a bed he had never seen before. He immediately sat up and looked around. A stand by the bed held his clothes and two hiruseki stones. Mukuro was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, covering her face again. "I'm alive," he said, almost surprised. He tossed the blanket that covered him off to the side and stood up.

"Yukina's been asking about you," Mukuro explained, "don't worry, I didn't tell her you tried to kill yourself. I only mentioned that you were in training. It's not your time to die, Hiei."

"So you're going to decide when I die?" he asked as he started to get dressed. "I had no idea you were a woman under all of that mess."

She said, "Become my 2nd in command, Hiei. I gave you what you wanted."

Complete dressed, he stood in front of her and said, "What I wanted was to see your face, I never asked for your hidious life story."

"Kunsei," she said.

He froze, "What was that?"

"I can summon him here if you want," she said, "he's not stupid enough to refuse an invitation from me. I saw him in your visions and Yukina mentioned him, so I'm wondering how you two are connected. You do look alike."

"You'd do that?" Hiei asked, "Why? What do you want in return?"

Mukuro replied, "For you to be my 2nd in command."

Hiei thought to himself, _Her life, it's been just as bad as mine and now look at her. She's hides her face, like a true coward, but has achieved unbelieveable amounts of power and respect from everyone around her._ "I accept," he answered.

* * *

Kunsei walked down the erie halls that were Mukuro's home to the control center. "So tell me," he said, trying to hide his nerves, "why does Mukuro want to see me?"

"Not me," she answered, "them." She turned around and gestured to Hiei and Yukina who entered from the opposite side of the room.

"You again," Kunsei said, "so you really are here."

Hiei asked, "You knew I was here?"

"I should have told you when we first met," he explained, "but I knew exactly who you were when I saw you. And you, you must be Yukina. After our encounter I met with Raizen to ask for an invitation to demon world for you two but he said that Mukuro already invited you here." He glanced over at her.

Mukuro walked away and said, "I'll leave you alone." She left the room.

Kunsei sat on the ground and invited them over to him to do the same. As they walked over, Kunsei explained, "Years ago, I met an ice maiden named Hina. She found me after I had some fun with some bandits. They actually managed to nearly slice my left foot off so I killed them all and hobbled away in pain. She found me and healed me immediately, I didn't even ask. She was so cold and it was like she was a souless woman walking-except for one part of her. She had the tiniest bit of curiosity that was trying to escape but it was like the rest of her was doing everything it could to suppress it."

"So you showed her _everything_ about a man?" Hiei asked.

"Not that soon," he replied, "I did _eventually_ , as you can tell. I tried to show her around demon world and nurse such curiosities and interests. She had a such a great time but no matter what I said she insisted on returning to ice world. I tried to stop her." He looked down sadly.

Hiei said, "A tragic story for us both."

"No kidding," Yukina added.

Kunsei look at him and said, "Actually, it doesn't have to end that way. I met her again, years later."

"What?" he asked, then glanced at his sister who was just as clueless.

"She found me once again," he explained, "but this time she was completely heartbroken. She explained that she had twins, and one of her children was a boy. She named him Hiei. The other ice maidens threw him off a cliff to be left for dead. She was so depressed and heartbroken for years she didn't think very clearly and left a note and an empty casket saying she had killed herself and left her daughter Yukina behind."

Hiei focused on him and said, "You're lying."

"The casket," Yukina said, "no one ever opened it. We assumed she was in there. It was empty?"

"I'm not lying," he insisted, "she said it was too late for Yukina. I wanted to go back and save you but Hina insisted that it wouldn't work like that so we looked for Hiei instead and what a bloody path to follow. I think you killed everyone within sight, then you lost your necklace, which I see you found again."

"Mukuro had it," Hiei said as he touched his necklace without looking at it. Yukina touched hers as well.

Kunsei explained, "Eventually we found Shigure and he said you came by there and got a jagan. We were sure you tried to find ice world after that so I went there and found Yukina left years ago. After we found out she went to human world we assumed you followed, then that tunnel appeared."

"That's how you knew," Hiei said, "why didn't you say anything back then?"

"Where's my mother now?" Yukina asked, "Is she really still alive?"

"Didn't really have time to explain myself," he said, "Koenma wanted that human dead, then that Yusuke kid wanted to kill me. Then you passed out. Hina's outside, she was too afraid to walk through this giant insect. I don't blame her; how can you stay here, this place is creepy." He looked around at the darkened walls and limited windows. "I can take you to her."


	50. Reunion

Hina waited nervously outside of the bug, remembering what Kunsei had said about the ruler Mukuro and hoped nothing horrible was happening to him, Hiei, or Yukina. Then, she turned and saw them coming out of the main entrance. "Kunsei!" she said happily, "Is this? Hiei, is that you?! Yukina?!" She kneeled down and squeezed both of them tight, then sat down and forced them into her lap.

Hiei froze in place and whispered, "You're really alive."

"You don't have to old us to tight," Yukina replied as she pushed away sightly.

"I thought Rui killed you for sure," Hina said, holding them tight as she sat down beside Kunsei, "and you Yukina. Look at you! You're so big now! I've missed both of you so much."

Hiei tried to make himself sit up in her lap but she kept him closer to her. He said, "You were there, when the tunnel opened between worlds. I thought I saw you." He examined her wearing all red now, her hair cut short and tied up halfway with a red star that was the same one Yukina used to tie her hair back.

Hina asked, "You saw me? I thought I was hiding well. Anyway, you feel exactly the same you did when you were born, it's like a little fire is still inside of you. That's what I'll call you! Little Fire! How cute!"

Hiei thought, _A nickname._ He remembered all of the times Kuwabara called him names, runtboy, punk, shrimp, mouse, shorty, and thought, _I've never had one of those before._ Kunsei noticed Hiei struggling and said, "Okay, let him breathe, alright? There." He pulled her arms off of them. They sat on both sides of her.

"Okay," Hina said, "right, you're alive I don't need to suffocate you. And you, Yukina. You're so beautiful and grown up and lovely. How did you find him in human world?"

Yukina explained, "I fell into a human trap and was forced to make tears for some humans there. Apparently our tearstones are very valuable. I had no idea. Then Hiei saved me." She looked at him, "How did you know where I was?"

"Spirit world figured it out," Hiei replied, "once I knew where she was I broke her free from her prison."

Kunsei said, "I didn't realize you'd be here in demon world too Yukina. I'm glad we're all together now."

Hiei asked, "You said you went to Raizen before to try and get me invited back to demon world. Why him?"

Kunsei explained, "Alright, say you need something and you can go to each of the rulers. One wrong move with Mukuro and he'll kill you before you knew what happened. With Yomi, he might give you what you want but you'll have to work under him for a while first, maybe a week, 6 months, the rest of your life, whatever he decides and he _might_ give you what you're looking for. Raizen would ask why you want that thing and would give it to you...he might beat your ass into the ground before he does it though, depending on his mood. Which one would you ask for a favor?"

"Raizen," Hina said.

Yukina said, "Everyone keeps telling me Mukuro is so evil but she's been kind to me."

" _She_?" Kunsei asked.

Hiei asked, "How did you know?"

"I felt her up to check," she replied, looking at her hand, "and when I asked she said she was born a woman. She even took her mask off, she's very feminine looking. I didn't realize it was supposed to be some sort of secret." She looked up to see everyone staring at her. (Inspired by this: pin/456974693435774488/)

Hiei thought, _I asked to see her face and she stripped naked and told me her life story after I nearly died. Yukina just asked and she said yes...and felt her breasts? What the hell!_ He got red with anger just thinking about it.

Hina said, "I don't think it was a secret, I just think we all assumed Mukuro was male. So, she's a woman under all of those bandages."

"It's not that surprising," Kunsei replied, "actually her actions make more sense to me now."

Hina asked, "You two aren't going to stay here, are you?" She looked at the centipede nervously.

"I have to," Hiei answered, "Mukuro's forced me to be her 2nd in command."

"2nd in command?" Kunsei scoffed, "You're far too weak to handle such a position." Hiei glared at him. "You have gotten stronger in 6 months time, I can feel it, but there are those who are still stronger. Besides, that human nearly killed you 6 months ago, remember?"

He said hastily, "I remember."

Yukina said, "I'll leave with you. After all of this time, I actually have parents!"

Hina said, "And I'll actually take care of my daughter for once! But Little Fire, you're really going to stay here?"

"He said he had to," Kunsei replied, "that's alright. Once the politics all go to hell here I doubt 2nd in commands will be needed. The invitation is an open one."

Hiei stood up and started walking away. "I'll remember that," he replied as he left his family behind. _And to think,_ he thought, _I nearly died after getting a hug from my sister and now look. I have a father and my mother never killed herself. What sort of life would we have had?_ He tried not to think about it.

* * *

As the months passed, Kurama was made Yomi's 2nd in command. Eventually Raizen died, leaving Yusuke as his successor. On top of Mukuro's moving insect, Hiei said, "Raizen's dead, I'm sure of it." He looked through his jagan and saw his energy disappear.

"Naturally I'll fight against Yomi for power over demon world," she said, "but no doubt Yusuke will join in. Who's side will you be on?"

Hiei replied hastily, "The same side I'm always on, my own. I'll let all of you fight it out and then fight whoever's victorious." _I'm siding with Yusuke,_ Hiei thought, _no matter the outcome. Without him I wouldn't be here and I never would have found Yukina on my own._

"Part of that was a lie," Mukuro replied, "I'm not sure what. Warriors! Prepare for battle! Change our course to Gandara!"


	51. The Tournament

Mukuro teleported Hiei and herself to just outside of the meeting area in Gandara. They looked at the meeting between Yusuke and Yomi together, and saw Kurama and a bunch of people from the dark tournament were in the next room over. It was obvious to them that they were getting ready to attack. That's Yusuke preposed that instead of kings and divided lands, that they'd all fight in a giant tournament to see who would rule all of demon world for a certain number of years before they all did it again.

Hiei laughed and said, "Yomi doesn't know what hit him!" _That idiot Yusuke actually outsmarted him,_ he thought happily.

"I accept your terms," Mukuro said, "let's spread the word Hiei, Mukuro is now an ordinary demon."

"I like the sound of that," Hiei replied. _She certainly is amusing,_ he thought.

Yomi accepted Yusuke's terms too, which caused celebration for the group that was with Kurama.

* * *

Before they left Gandara, Mukuro and Hiei met with Yusuke and Hokoshin outside of the gates. "Hiei," Yusuke said, "long time no see. Mukuro, wish I could say it's nice to see you in person after all of this time. What's wrong with your face, anyway?"

"Your Highness!" Hokishin warned.

"Hn," Hiei said, "you have a way with words as always, Yusuke."

Mukuro handed Yusuke some flowers and said, "Place these on Raizen's grave for me. He was a great king, but died a fool's death."

* * *

The tournament was created in Yomi's old territory. Thousands of demons came from far and wide to try their chance, and some had familiar faces. After Hiei drew a group number he walked along the floor and came in contact with Yusuke and Kurama. "Hey guys!" Yusuke said, "Ready to fight? Kurama this will be the first chance we got to fight and Hiei I'd have to make it 3 for 3."

"That last time we fought wasn't an _actual_ fight," Hiei replied, "We'll have to see how you'll do now. I drew group 5."

"97," Kurama replied.

"105," Yusuke said, "well we could always get matched up later."

"Hn," Hiei said, "That's only if you can make it through the preliminaries. It would be humiliating to see the man who organized this tournament eliminated so early."

"Damn your attitude pisses me off sometimes," Yusuke said, "Kurama how the hell do you deal with him?"

"Don't drag me into this, Yusuke," Kurama said. _I should stop hanging around such young people so much, I forget how immature they can be after a while,_ he thought irritably.

"So you showed up," Kunsei said as he walked through the crowd toward Yusuke and the others, "I'm in group 32 and it's a good thing you're in 105. It would be humilitating for the man who organized this tournament to be eliminated so early."

Yusuke glared at him and replied, "You punk. You are related to Hiei aren't you."

Kunsei replied, "His father actually, so you _can_ use your brain. Still not as effectively as Raizen did. I'm waiting to see what you'll go in the battlefield." He started to walk away and Hiei followed him.

Kurama said, "Yusuke you shouldn't in fight a battle of wits against demons that are older than you."

"Thanks for the tip!" Yusuke shouted at him as he walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Your mother is here too," Kunsei said to Hiei as they walked away, "she's on the 2nd deck. She's fighting in group 30."

"She's fighting?" he asked in shock.

He replied, "Of course. She insisted on it when she realized it was that kid who proposed this. What group are you in?"

"5," Hiei answered.

"You won't have to fight any of your friends then," Kunsei pointed out, "at least, not in the beginning." He stopped as he approached Hina and Yukina. Instead of wearing that same old kimono, Yukina was wearing a long sleeved light blue dress and her hair braided.

"Little Fire!" Hina said happily, "Isn't this exciting?"

"You're fighting?" Hiei asked.

"Well yeah of course," she answered, "A chance like this doesn't happen all the time you know. I don't know how far I'll make it since there are so many other demons fighting in this tournament but it looks like fun. Besides, it beats just standing here wondering who's going to win the whole time."

Yukina replied, "I'll be in the sidelines but that's okay. I'll cheer all of you on from here."

Hina said, "Little Fire, I'm glad your friend thought of this. The strongest should rule, I just hope they're not evil or rude."

 _If someone else calls Yusuke 'my friend' I will kill them on the spot,_ Hiei thought angrily. Kunsei said, "Who would have thought a violent tournament would peacefully bring a family together?" Hiei looked at the three of them and realized he was right.

 _I've seen Kunsei fight,_ he thought to himself, _and he took Yusuke down easily as an S class demon. I have no idea what Hina is capable of but Kunsei doesn't seem too worried about her fighting amongst the strongest here. That means she should have the strength to make this through alive. This will be interesting._


	52. The Wins

The fights began. Hiei easily won in his group, and so did Kurama in his. Hiei rejoined Yukina at the viewing platform to watch Hina fight in her group once he was done. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Yukina asked him.

"I don't know her fighting capabilities," he replied.

"I think she'll fair well," Mukuro said as she snuck up from behind them without any kind of mask on.

Hiei asked, "Why?"

She answered, "It looks like Hina's an A class demon. Some more training and she'll be an S class. She could even get stronger than you."

Hiei said as he looked back at the screen, "You can tell she's an A class from here?"

She explained, "I've spent centuries sizing up demons, so yes, I can."

* * *

In the arena, Hina was standing in she looked around at the dozens of others that had been placed in there with her. She made sure she didn't know anyone, which she didn't. "Begin!" an announcement from the flying recorders said.

She took out her hairpiece and revealed the hidden blades. As everyone started attacking each other she threw it through the air like a boomerang and it sliced through everyone in sight in a matter of seconds, killing them all instantly, before returning to her hand. "Alright!" she said happily as she looked at all of the dead bodies.

She put her hairpiece back in as Koto announced, "And winner of group 30 by death is Hina!"

* * *

Yukina touched her hairpiece and said, "I wonder if I can get my star to do that."

"I think she enhanced it," Hiei said as he looked at the screen.

Mukuro said, "Impressive, it moves fast and it's small so it's hard to see. You two come from powerful people."

"Thank you?" Yukina said awkwardly.

"Don't you have a match to get to?" Hiei asked.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked, "Everyone who was put in my group chickened out and forfeited so they wouldn't have to fight me. I won by default." She frowned at the sound of that.

Yukina said, "They're showing Kunsei's group."

They all watched intently as Koto told them to begin. Everyone turned and faced Kunsei in the middle of the ring, almost forming a circle around him. "Interesting," Mukuro said.

"If he doesn't do something they're all going to gang up on him," Yukina said nervously.

 _Is he planning something?_ Hiei thought.

In a flash Kunsei powered up and exploded with fire so intense and powerful everyone was incinerated in seconds, including the camera. The audience members covered their eyes from the blinding light, but Yukina and Hiei stared intently. They didn't even need the screen. They could see and feel the power from where they were standing. Everything that was on the arena, all trees and plantlife, were gone by the time Kunsei was done.

"He can do all of that with just his fire?" Hiei asked in shock.

"Show off," Mukuro replied.

The tournament frantically brought over new cameras and zoomed in to show a smug smile on Kunsei's face as he was named the winner. Hiei thought to himself, _With that kind of display of power he should have taken over a part of demon world and named himself king somewhere along the way, but he hasn't for some reason. I wonder why._

* * *

Hina asked in the hallway of the entrance, "Did you really have to incinerate _all_ of them?"

"You killed everyone in your group too," Kunsei pointed out, "I was just having some fun." They walked back to where Hiei, Yukina, and Mukuro were standing on the second deck. "What are you doing here?" Kunsei asked Mukuro.

"Just watching everyone get incinerated," she replied, "that's all."

Hina said, "I've been matched with a demon named Touya, I wonder who that is." She looked at the paring in front of her.

"Master of ice," Hiei said as he remembered the hell Kurama went through in the dark tournament.

"Sounds like a ninja," Kunsei said, "I was beginning to wonder what happened to them. Be careful, okay."

Yusuke came over the speakers and explained to everyone he'd rather not see deaths on the battlefield today so they can live to fight the next time someone makes a new tournament.

"Are you going to follow along with that?" Hina asked as she turned to Kunsei.

"I'll do whatever I want to my enemies," Kunsei replied.

* * *

The first fight they watched was Kurama vs. Kunsei. As they stood across from each other in the arena Kurama said, "I assure you, this won't go the same way it did back then."

"I remember," Kunsei replied, "and I don't want it to either. I was hoping you'd offer more of a challenge this time." Kurama glared at him.

* * *

Kurama He was in the forest, walking away from a river when he stumbled upon a young fire demon walking through. He didn't pay him much attention, and the fire demon didn't like that. "Who are you?" he demanded, "You seem tough, but are you really?"

"Listen child," Kurama said, "I don't have the paitence to deal with you."

The fire demon fired up and replied, "I think you do. My name's Kunsei, what's yours."

"Yoko Kurama," he answered as he glared at him. He took out his rose whip which was burned in Kunsei's flames easily.

Kunsei then created a tunnel out of fire and made it head straight for Kurama. He covered himself with his arm and was severly burned. He transformed into his fox form almost unwillingly and started crying out in pain. "Pathetic," Kunsei said, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, "and I thought the legendary Yoko Kurama was supposed to be tougher than that. You're not even worth killing." He threw Kurama at a tree and walked away.

* * *

 _To be honest,_ Kunsei thought, _I hate that memory. I was so arrogant and rude. If I could punch my past self in the face I would._ "So, you think you can win this time? I will admit, outsmarting a fox isn't easy so I'll have to overpower you instead." Kurama kept glaring at him.


	53. Kunsei vs Kurama

_Judging by his fight with Yusuke_ , Kurama thought, _it appears he's gotten much stronger since he nearly burned my arm to a crisp. If I'm not careful that will happen again_. He pulled out a rose and created a rose whip instantly. Kunsei created a fireball and threw it at Kurama. He dodged.

The entire forest behind him set on fire. "Good idea," Kunsei said, "let's not let you use any material here." He threw his flames all around him, surrounding both of them in intense flames.

 _This is bad,_ Kurama thought, _if I don't find a way out of this I'll burn alive._ He created more plants and patted some of the fire out. Kunsei used the distraction and punched Kurama in face, causing him to fly backwards passed the flames.

When Kunsei jumped down toward him Kurama created vines and tried to trap him. Kunsei set them on fire easily and created another fire tunnel toward Kurama. _This isn't getting me anywhere,_ Kunsei thought. He put his flames out as Kurama steadied himself again.

Kunsei glanced to his right and saw something. Then he lunged at Kurama before he could move and kicked him across the plant they were standing on to where he was looking. As Kurama hit the ground he realized where he was. "No!" he shouted and tried to escape as the vines captured him.

Kunsei flew over, and stayed in the air to avoid detection. "Since you know all about plants I'll let you give the exposition," he said, "I know you know more about these things than I do."

"They're Tightening Vines," Kurama explained as more vines wrapped around him and began squeezing, "they capture prey and suffocate it until it dies. The move you move to escape the tighter they squeeze." He held his breath as the vines moved toward his neck.

* * *

In the stands, Yusuke said, "Kurama, do something. Don't let that Kunsei freak kill you!"

"This is looking bad Urameshi," Jin said, "even if Kurama lives through this, if he doesn't move for 10 minutes he's disqualified. Kunsei seems to have all of that figured out."

"Dammit," he said, "do something."

Touya said, "Isn't his power manipulating plants? Shouldn't he be able to do that now?"

Yusuke replied, "I guess he can only control the ones he planted and since these are naturally occuring he can't. I don't know, I never asked him about his powers before."

* * *

"He's not going to kill Kurama, is he?" Yukina asked nervously.

Hina said, "Well he said he'd do whatever he wanted to his opponents. Who do you think would win, Hiei?"

"I didn't think Kurama could lose to anyone," he explained, "he's far too smart, but Kunsei's too fast for him. He can't keep up." _Plus Kunsei's not injuring him, just suffocating him, which means he's not getting pleasure out of any of this,_ Hiei thought, _does Kunsei know he's a masochist? Is he torturing him on purpose?_

* * *

Kunsei watched as the vines moved up Kurama's body and squeezed him more. _Well this is boring,_ he thought, _fire is much more exciting than this but I don't actually want to kill him. I hope he gives up soon._ "What are you doing?" Kunsei asked.

Kurama started breathing again as the vines loosened. "I can control plants, remember?" he replied, out of breath.

"I should have seen that coming," he replied. He burned the end off of vines and started swinging them around in the arm, Kurama still in tow. The crowd watched in horror as as Kunsei swung him in circles in midair, then released toward the audience.

The vines fell off as Kurama flew and puntured the wall of the stadium. He flew through the crowd and landed in a wall, sitting up.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Koto said, "If anyone touches Kurama he'll be immediately disqualified. Cameras, get in closer!"

Hiei looked down from the second deck at a passed out Kurama in the wall. Yukina asked, "Is he okay?"

"I can't tell," Hiei answered.

Yusuke jumped up and pushed his way through the crowd. He looked at the bruised and passed out Kurama. Koto announced, "There is no 10 count but if Kurama remains out of the ring for more than 10 minutes he'll be disqualified and Kunsei will win."

"Hey, wake up," Yusuke said nervously.

Kurama started to blink and straightened himself out. "Ah," he held his shoulder, "Yusuke?"

"Hey Kunsei threw you out of the ring, you have to get back there!" Yusuke said. Kurama stood up and walked forward as the crowd parted.

* * *

When Kurama got back to the ring, Kunsei said, "So, you came back. Part of me is happy that you did but maybe you should have stayed out."

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Kurama replied. He pulled another rose from his hair.

"Not that again," he said, bored out of his mind. Instead of turning it into the whip, Kurama threw it at his feet, along with several others, and created thorned vines to come up. After being caught off guard Kunsei used his fire aura and incinerated them before they could slice him up.

He created a large fireball and threw it directly at Kurama. Kurama threw a seed into the ground and ducked for cover. Once the smoke cleared it was a revealed that a giant red bud of a flower was where Kurama was just standing. "Interesting," Kunsei said, "a flame retartant plant. The thing is, with these they lock you in so tight it'll take every last ounce of your energy to break out, since it's made to keep so much out it's made to trap everything in as well."

Kurama tried pushing against the walls of the flower he just created. _Kunsei's right,_ he thought, _but at least I'll survive._ He took a deep breath and tore free from the flower. He emerged, completely exhausted. "Don't congradulate yourself, I did this to myself," he said.

"I can see that," Kunsei replied.

At the last second, Kurama took every last ounce of energy he had and forced plants with mouths to rise up and attack Kunsei. Kunsei used fire to incinerate them as he flew into the air and forced the fireball toward Kurama. Kurama collapsed out of exhaustion. As the plants withered Kunsei smothered his flames. "Damn that was close," he said, "if I wasn't on the toes you could have won."

Koto announced Kunsei as the winner as he picked up Kurama in a bridal carry and brought him back to the stadium.

* * *

Yusuke ran out of meet Kunsei as he reentered. "Hey, you could have killed him," he looked at Kurama in his arms.

"And kill one of the few friends my son has?" Kunsei asked, "I don't think so. Here. Once his energy returns he should be fine." Yusuke took him from his arms.


	54. Hiei's Fight

Hina entered the arena and saw Touya standing across from her. She easily towered over him. Once the match began, he confessed, "I was going to save this move for later, but since you're an ice demon too I'll use it against you." He made the ground turn into ice and made a wall, trapping her in.

"The temperature barely dropped," Hina replied. The girls on the floating cameras didn't agree.

"Shards of winter!" Touya said as he charged up an attack and blew them at her.

Hina stayed still and let the small ice shards come. After they grazed her skin and cut up her clothes she asked, "That was it? I've felt hail with more vigor than that." She looked down at the small cuts on her arms. "Most of those missed me completely," she continued, "I'll show you a real hail storm."

Her eyes glowed as she tapped into her energy. The wind picked up to her right and ice started pouring from the sky, seemingly from out of thin air. The cameras had to move out of the way so they wouldn't get attacked as well. Touya braced himself as wave after wave of ice tried to cut him down.

In order to make herself more powerful, Hina remembered the pain of losing Hiei that fateful day. How horrible she felt assuming he was dead. She didn't even realize she was in the ring anymore as Touya sunk to the ground, beginning to freeze over as even her ice was too cold for him. His wall of ice disappeared and the ground turned to normal as he passed out.

Even after she was named the winner, she didn't stop. She was in too much emotional pain. Kunsei saw this and ran toward the arena as fast as he cold. His fire energy easily stopped him from freezing as he ran toward her. "Hina!" he shouted and grabbed her by the shoulders, "It's okay now, Hina."

She fainted into him and said, "So warm," without opening her eyes.

"Wait, not now," he said as he held her, "you won."

She woke up and straightened herself out, "Oh," she said, "I won?" She looked passed him and saw Touya on the all, all cut up. She ran over and healed him with her powers as he woke up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, "you're so cold. It's like in that moment you were ice itself."

"It takes decades of practice," she replied, "you still have time." She helped him to his feet.

* * *

Kunsei fought some nobody demon as Hiei was called to fight Mukuro. Hiei took off the necklace he had been wearing and placed it in Yukina's hand. "Keep it safe for me, okay?" he said.

"Be careful," she replied as she held onto it for him.

Hiei was waiting in the arena as Mukuro showed up. She said, "Tell me, do you still think that there isn't anything left in this life?"

Hiei unsheathed his sword dramatically and said, "Yes. I've furfilled my purpose in life, there isn't any reason for me to be here anymore." He remembered hugging Yukina from before and when his mother hugged him for the first time.

The announcer told them to begin. As they fought one another, it was clear that they were using their fighting to communicate with each other.

Mukuro said, _You're not the only one who's been through hardships._

 _I saw the memories you showed me,_ Hiei replied, _the sounds of those chains jingling and the pain from feeling that against your skin. You don't have to show me again._

 _I was so enraged I destroyed everyone around me,_ she continued.

Hiei asked, _If you're so miserable, why haven't you killed yourself yet? Like you I tried to purge the void I felt through bloodshed. I've never felt the joy of being loved. I decided to end my journey, but you kept me here. Once you're dead, I'll be free._

Muruko explained, _You lie to yourself and everyone around you all the time. I sick of hearing it!_ She blasted him through the abdominon and threw him into a mountain where his shirt tore off as he rolled back down to the ground.

"What part of what I mentioned was a lie?" he asked her seriously.

She said, "You were right. You didn't get to experience love as you grew up. But your heart isn't in this fight, not really. I can tell you're half-assing it, Hiei."

"Perhaps I should show you I'm serious," he replied as he ripped his headband off and showed his jagan. He started to dramatically unravel his bandages. _The fires of hell themselves should suit you._

Mukuro replied, _I know your father's a fire demon, but I still find it odd you were born with such prominent flames to an all female race of ice._

 _My curse,_ Hiei replied as he reached the end, _to burn everything with the flames of my hate._

"Your hate?" she said, "Don't make me laugh. If it was hatred you felt you would have killed all of the ice maidens years ago." Hiei kept silent as his flames exploded from his body. Within a minute the dragon had manifested and attacked Mukuro head on. "It's longing!" Mukuro shouted, "That's all you've ever felt, you know I'm right Hiei!"

 _Is that such a wrong feeling to have?_ Hiei thought to himself as he saw Mukuro struggle against the dragon. He said to her, _I was hated the moment I was born and thrown to my supposed death. Even when I was found, they didn't love me, they saw what I had was vaulable and once they realized they'd never take it from me, I was dead to them as well._

Mukuro continued to struggle and replied, _After that you pushed everyone out of your life. You didn't even want to tell Yukina who you were, afraid she'd reject you just like everyone else has._ She tore apart the dragon with ease and landed on her feet like nothing happened.

She said, "Your flame didn't hurt me. In truth, you never had enough power to control it, you could only bring forth the idea of who to kill and hope it would follow your orders. You failed."

"No," Hiei replied, "you just missed my objective." He pointed to her arm.

She looked down at it and saw the shackle she had worn for years breaking and it fell to the ground. She stared at it in shock. "Hiei," she whispered.

"You don't have to be chained to your past anymore," he explained, "you can leave your anger and hate in the past. You're free now."

Mukuro said, "Don't tell me your only objective in life now is to kill me someday. I don't think I could take it, being killed by the young man that set me free."

"No," Hiei answered, "and you were also right before. There are things to live for in the future." He thought about Yukina and his parents. He got down on one knee and looked down as he said, "I concede this match to you, Mukuro."


	55. Conclusion

"You scared me half to death!" Hina said as she got on her knees and hugged Hiei tight, "Are you crazy? The dragon from the depths of spirit world can kill you! Then that crazy woman tore it in half!" She grabbed Hiei's shoulders and pushed him away from herself. "What were you thinking?"

Kunsei walked up from behind her and said, "That is a serious technique, it could kill you, you know. Here, I have a new shirt for you, in your favorite color of course. Do you wear anything else besides black?"

Yukina said, "I've seen him in blue before, and the underside of his jacket is red."

Hina let go of him and stood back up, "After all of that fire power you're hardly injured."

He put on the shirt and said, "I'm fine. The dragon can't harm me anymore, it's within me now."

"Inside of you?" Kunsei asked, completely surprised.

"What does that mean?" Hina asked.

"It's at his disposal now," he replied, "hey your friend Yusuke is about to fight Yomi." Hiei's eye twitched at the sound of "friend."

He thought to himself, _I can't believe this. 3 years ago no one wanted anything to do with me. My mother was supposed to be dead, I didn't even know my father, and I wanted to find Yukina so I'd have some sort of identity._ He looked at all of them as they walked back to the viewing platform.

Hiei watched Yusuke fight and saw him fall hard after punching Yomi in the face, and losing. Hina eventually lost gracefully as well, not being strong enough to take on Natsume. Kunsei kept winning, and easily defeated Yomi in his weakened and injured state. He made it all the way to the final battle with Enki, where they were the last two standing.

"Why do you want to rule demon world?" Kunsei asked him.

"I have plans," he explained, "Raizen was a friend of mine and I believe in what he said. We shouldn't be causing trouble in human world anymore and we certainly shouldn't be fighting. What about you? Why do you want to rule demon world"

Kunsei confessed, "I don't. I only did this for fun, I haven't had so many challenging fights in years. I didn't actually expect to make it this far believe it or not. It's been a while since I assessed my strength."

Enki said, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't really care about humans, or human world," he explained, "so I'm okay with not causing any problems there. I like your plans. I concede, you win, Enki."

* * *

As Enki was explaining how he was planning on ruling demon world, Kunsei met up with Hiei in private. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm staying in demon world," Hiei answered.

Kunsei replied, "It's a big place, where are you going to live?" Hiei stayed silent. "You could always come and live with your mother, your sister, and me. You're not Mukuro's 2nd in command anymore. You're free."

"Why should I live with you?" Hiei asked.

"To belong," he answered, "I saw your fight with Mukuro and understood every word, Hiei. You do have a place here, in this world. I also know a lot more about fire powers than you do. Using so much energy that you pass out after battle isn't exactly a good stradegy."

"I accept your offer," he said, "I have to take care of some things first."

Kunsei replied, "It's okay, you can say goodbye to your friends. I understand." Hiei narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Hiei asked Kurama as he walked up to him outside of the stadium.

He replied, "That's right, back to human world. It's where I belong now."

"Yusuke's heading back there too?" he asked.

Kurama explained, "That's what he says anyway, after he takes care of a few things. I have a feeling he really enjoys demon world, much more than he enjoys human world, so he'll probably come back eventually. What about you?"

"I'm staying here," Hiei answered, "I don't belong in human world."

"Kunsei's a powerful fire demon," Kurama said, "if he teaches you how to control your energy like his you might even make it to his level someday."

"How did you know about that?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama smiled and replied, "It's quite obvious he suggested that he teach you. Anyway, this isn't goodbye for good you know. I _am_ still a demon. I'll come back from time to time, especially now that the borders will be open between worlds."

"I never said it was," he said hastily, "I still don't know how you do that, manage to know _everything_ all the damn time. You sure are a pain that speaks the truth."

"It comes with age," Kurama replied as he walked away, "you'll get it eventually."

* * *

Hiei took the empty necklace chain he had and shed a single tear. He caught it as it turned to a hiruseki stone. It wasn't white like his mother's or his sister's, but lightly hued purple instead. He put it on the chain as a necklace as he walked, then hid it in his hand while he went to the recovery center.

He stopped in Mukuro's room and saw that she was just getting ready to leave. "I'm going to live with... _my parents_ ," Hiei said. Those words were so foriegn to him they sounded awkward as he said it.

"I expected that," she replied as she stood up, "you belong with them. I'm glad you can finally understand that."

He held out his hand and said, "Here." _I came here to give this to you._

She took it from him and said, "Thank you." _Did this come from you?_

 _Yes, and you need it more than I do._ Hiei started to turn and walk away. _Thank you, for not letting me end my own life._ He left the room.

* * *

"Ready?" Kunsei asked as he stood beside Yukina and Hina and looked at Hiei.

"You were all waiting for me?" Hiei asked as he walked up to them.

Hina replied, "Of course, that's what family does. Come on."


	56. OVA Hiei Meets Kurama

_Demon energy,_ Hiei thought from his perch on a tree, _unusal since I'm in living world. There aren't many demons here._ He used his jagan to follow the energy signal to an abandoned and burned building. He looked inside and saw a monsterous demon.

Hiei approached the hideout and looked around the abandoned doll factory. He looked around saw him. "Who are you?" the monster demanded. It had hands coming out of it's head, and a large muscular body.

"Hiei," he answered, "what are you doing in the this world?" He drew his sword.

"I'm Eight Hands," he replied, "and I could ask you the same question." He stepped forward and easily towered over Hiei.

Hiei looked at him and said, "You're a monster that eats other demons to gain power, right?" He glared at him. _What if I'm already too late,_ he thought desperately, _what if he ate Yukina a long time ago?_

Eight Hands said, "That's right, but you're so pathetic I'll spare you!" He swung and knocked his sword out of his hands and him to the ground.

 _I hardly saw him move, my eyes are too slow now,_ Hiei thought angrily. Eight Hands jumped to the sword and slashed Hiei's chest before he could blink. When he finally came to from the pain he looked around and realized Eight Hands was gone. Hiei grabbed his sword and looked around for any other demon energies with his jagan.

His eye stopped on a red haired human boy in a building deep within the city talking to a low class demon before it disappeared. _A human?_ He thought as he stood up, _No, that's not a human at all, but a fox demon in disguise._ As the boy turned Hiei saw he had piercing green eyes.

Hiei waited until the fox was leaving the building before he got close. Once he was all alone he struck. "From above?" the boy said, then turned around and revealed a whip full of thorns.

 _Where the hell was he hiding that?_ Hiei asked himself. Once he landed on the ground he braced himself for pain and attacked again. The boy dodged easily and wrapped his whip around Hiei's sword. Hiei demanded, "What's someone like you doing working with Eight Hands?!" He could feel that his injuries had ripped open more just by fighting the small amount.

"Eight Hands is here?" the boy asked, horrified, "In this world?"

Hiei withdrew his sword and asked, "You didn't know?"

"Put your weapon away," the boy said, "I merely live here."

Hiei grabbed his stomach and saw his jacket was seeping blood. "I see," he said as he became dizzier, "I assumed too quickly." He passed out.

* * *

As Hiei came to he quickly realized he was breathing in recycled hair and was in a very small room. He sat up and looked down at himself, "My wounds are closed?" He looked over and saw the same human boy as before.

"I used herbs from demon world to heal you," he explained, "and you healed quite fast, just 4 hours. I can tell by your demon energy that you haven't hard the jagan for long. Who's Yukina?" Hiei glared at him. "You spoke in your sleep."

Hiei grabbed his now clean jacket and put it on. "I suppose you'll want some sort of payment for your services," he said hastily, "I didn't ask for your help."

The boy replied sarcastically, "Of course, I should have just left you passed out in the alley so you could bleed to death." He paused and said, "You obviously got the jagan for a reason, I'd like to know what that is, and also your name."

"Hiei," he answered, "and that's the only thing I'm giving you." He made his way to the window before he suffocated in that room any longer.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The more Eight Hands eats the stronger he gets," Hiei answered as he opened the window, "you have demon energy but with your pathetic human body you're no match for him. You better sit this out like a good kit." The boy glared at him while he left out the window.

* * *

Hiei slowly made his way back to the abandoned factory when he sensed the same boy on his tail. "I'm coming with you!" he shouted.

"What's your reason?" Hiei demanded as he stopped.

"I'll tell, if you tell me why you got the jagan," he replied.

"I hate foxes," he replied as he jumped forward. _As if he deserves to know the truth,_ Hiei thought. He lead them both to the abandoned doll factory from before.

Eight Hands appeared from behind them and said, "Ready for more."

"Did you eat a human girl?" the boy demanded.

"This is all that's left of her," he answered as he lifted a severed arm up.

Hiei watched as the boy got angrily. He said, "It's just a doll!" He watched as the boy pulled out the same whip as before. Eight Hands knocked the boy to the ground while Hiei dodged. Hiei came back around and cut Eight Hands in time for the boy to stand back up and cut him with his own weapon.

Hiei demanded, "I'll give you a quick death with one thrust of my sword if you answer me. Did you eat an ice maiden?"

"No," he answered painfully, "if I did I wouldn't have lost." Hiei cut off his head.

"Maya!" the boy shouted as he ran over to a sleeping human girl, holding his side in pain, "She's mostly uninjured, thank goodness." He looked back over at Hiei and said, "Tell me, what does a demon of fire want to do with a demon of ice?" He pulled a seed out of his pocket and started making it grow.

Hiei asked, "Why should I tell you anything? Who are you?"

The boy answered, "I used to be a fox demon, you're correct. My name was Yoko Kurama, but you can just call me Kurama."

"You're lying," Hiei said nervously, "he died 14 years ago. I remember hearing spirit world trapped and killed him."

As Kurama created a mix of herbs he explained, "That is correct, however my soul remained unrested so I fled to human world and fused my soul with a human's. My human name is Shuichi but you don't have to call me that. 'Kurama' is fine." He gave the herbs to Maya and picked her up to carry her home.

"An amnesia plant I'm guessing," Hiei replied as he walked alongside him. _He must be telling the truth, that's why he could hold off all of my attacks so easily before,_ he thought to himself, _even as I slowly regain the strength I once had he might be able to defeat me in a fight. I can't let him become my enemy._

"Yes," Kurama answered, "she'll forget everything she saw today and then some. She'll even forget her love." He looked at the ground sadly and winced in pain.

"Hn," Hiei said, "Since you dodged my attacks so easily you should have been able to move out of the way in time from him." He looked back at the dead body.

Kurama replied, "I only did it for the thrill. Some call that masochistic I suppose."

Hiei paused, then said, "Thank you, for your help climaxing back there. Eight Hands nearly ripped me in half before but with you help I managed to subdue him."

"What?" Kurama asked, pulling a WTF face, "If that was some sort of turn on for you I'm sorry, I'm not interested in men that way."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked, "I was talking about the fight, what are you saying?"

"Nevermind," he replied, "so, as I asked before, why is a demon of fire looking for a demon of ice?"

 _Perhaps if I build and alliance with him he won't use his craftiness against me later,_ Hiei thought. He asked, "Have you heard of ice maidens?"

"Yes," he answered, "they live on some mysterious floating island, isolated from the rest of demon world. They have for centuries, long before I was ever born. That's the main reason why I'm so curious about your situation."

Hiei explained, "I may look it, but I'm not a full blooded fire demon. My mother was an ice maiden and now I'm looking for my sister Yukina. I'm certain she looks like my mother and the other ice maidens." _That's why they kept her,_ he thought.

"I see," Kurama replied, "that's why you got the jagan."

"You sure are annoying," Hiei replied.

"She's here, in living world?" he asked.

"Somewhere," he answered, "I _will_ find her."


	57. OVA King Yama Replaced

A year after the final episode...

* * *

Hina walked back the traditional Japenese temple where her family now lived together in demon world and saw Hiei was sitting on the front porch, resting. "Little Fire," she said, "you're being summoned to spirit world." She held up the note she had just gotten from spirit world.

 _Not again,_ he thought angrily. "I'm not going," he replied without opening his eyes or moving.

She waved the note in front of his face, "King Koenma says he's inviting you there and wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Did you say 'King Koenma?'" Hiei asked as he saw the note. He took it from his mother's hands and read the message. _Hiei the Swordsman has been invited to see King Koenma in spirit world at once. The sooner the better._ "Hn, guess that child became ruler of spirit world."

Hina said, "I wonder why he wants to see you. You haven't been getting into trouble with spirit world again, have you?" She stared Hiei down.

"No," he replied as he stood up.

"So you are going then," Hina said, "be safe and come back soon, Little Fire." She hugged him before he left.

* * *

Like so many times before, Hiei walked through the chaotic halls of ogres in spirit world. He walked into Koenma's office. He was stamping away at papers as usual. "What do you want from me this time?" Hiei demanded, "If human world is in danger yet _again_ I couldn't care less."

Koenma said, "Hiei, cheery as always I see." He moved some paperwork out of the way so he could see his face.

"Get to the point already," he replied.

"I found out recently that my father was doing some illegal things to demons for centuries," he explained, "and yes this pertains to you directly. Listen, I found out that he was hypnotizing D-class demons and placing them in living world unwillingly."

Hiei asked, "Hypnotizing demons?"

"Yes," Koenma continued, "he wanted to try and pretend spirit world was some beacon for good but demons weren't causing enough trouble in human world, especially since the barrier went up between worlds. If they did cause trouble it usually wasn't much. Turns out most demons don't care about humans, like yourself. I've reread your file since you were D class when you first went to human world and judging by your behavior you were hypnotized."

"What?" he asked, "No, I wouldn't allow myself to be conned like that."

"So, why did you steal the artifacts of darkness?" Koenma asked, "Before that you were pretty much laying low in human world. How did you meet Goki?"

"Him?" he asked. _Goki,_ he thought, _I remember. He was in the hallway here in spirit world when I was leaving. He knew King Yama wouldn't be in spirit world the next day so the vault wouldn't be as heavily guarded._ "The shadow sword..."

Koenma asked, "Now do you remember? Why did you come to spirit world back then? Come on, think!"

 _That small dark room,_ Hiei thought, _chains, but before all of that. Where's is she?_ "Yukina," he answered, "I couldn't find her. I knew spirit world kept track of all demons in living world so I thought maybe King Yama would know where she was... _I remember_. He knocked me out, and then told me to steal the shadow sword and hypnotize humans with it."

Koenma said, "I remember telling you I didn't know where she was not long after you did that. Unfortunately Goki was hypnotized too. If I had known I would have broken you both from it so you wouldn't have caused so much damage in living world." He pulled up a relatively thick file.

"What's that?" Hiei asked.

"Your file," he said, "I was thinking I'll get rid of your past offenses."

"You mean I didn't have to get put on probation for all of that time?" Hiei demanded, "Keep them in there, make sure you remember what trouble you caused me and that that insanity never happens to me again." He started to turn away.

Koenma said, "I'm sorry."

"That's nice," he replied, "is that all you summoned me for?"

"Yes," he answered.

As Hiei left he thought, _All of that misery of being trapped in that one city. Being forced to work with humans, if I had never gone to spirit world in the first place none of that would have happened. I also probably never would have found Yukina, or met Mukuro or gotten as strong as I am now as fast as I did. What a pain to think about._

* * *

The End


End file.
